


Lifesaver

by Funwithaaliyah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cutting, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Catra (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, baseball player adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funwithaaliyah/pseuds/Funwithaaliyah
Summary: Catra has never been a people pleaser, and living at home didn't make it any better. So cutting was her only escape. That was until a certain blonde entered her life.orA high-school au where Catra has a self-harm problem but Adora is there to help.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 164
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first fanfiction ever and I'm so excited to dive into this. I've thought about writing fanfiction for a while but never had the confidence to do it. Now since its summer and I have nothing better to do, why not start. Any grammar and spelling mistakes belong to me. If you have any critique please leave it in the comments and it should be used in later chapters. Now, fair warning, this chapter, and story in general deals with heavy implications of self-harm and bodily harm. if you can not take this, this is your warning to leave. if you can then enjoy the story and please try to leave what you think so far of the story in the comments section! Enjoy!!!

chapter one

New schools have always been a Catra thing. She could never stick to just one school. Her "mother" did not make things easier on her part either. Horde academy, Catras old school, was just despicable. Graffiti covered the walls; the teachers were shitty at their jobs and the plumbing didn’t even work half the time.

That was beside the point now, her and "shadow weaver" as Catra liked to call her, moved to a new town. One with better opportunities and one to help with Catras ‘problem’.Now, Catra would not call what she had a ‘problem’ more of a coping mechanism than anything else. It helped her through the first three years of high school. The bullying was terrible at her old school. People pushing her into walls, tripping her, stealing her lunch, fighting, etc. Her anger problems also added to the list but that was more on her part. It sucked, especially not having someone who could comfort her. She learned a long time ago that shadow weaver was not one to confine to with her problems. She would either be told to grow up or that the real world had bigger problems then what she was going through.

So Catra found ways to cope. Alcohol was not one that lasted long. She loved getting drunk and forgetting about her days’ problems but didn’t like the hangovers and stomach pain the next day. Smoking didn’t last long either. Cigarettes were not the way to go and weed had too much of a noticeable smell that was hard to hide. Then there was cutting.

Just seeing the blood leave her body made her feel relieved, it was as if the stress left with it. At first, it started small, some on her hands that she could easily blame on not paying attention while cooking, but it got out of hand quickly. Her scars became harder to hide. Especially the ones on her arms.

While leaving the shower and heading to her room, shadow weaver decided to come home early. Her shift being cut short due to the weather warning of a flash flood. As she was making her way to her room, she caught a glance of Catra, more specifically her arms. She was furious, to say the least. She grabbed Catra by the arm and roughly pulled her to her face.

“Catra, what is the meaning of this.” She said as she pointed to all the scars lining up Catras arm. 

Catra not knowing what to do yanked her arm back and fully turned to shadow weaver. 

“It’s nothing,” she said as she cradled her arm.

“Clearly it’s not nothing if I can see it from all the way down the hallway.” every word oozing with venom.

“It’s not like you care about me, why do you care what I do to my body.” As soon as the words left Catras, mouth, she instantly regretted it. She turned wide-eyed to shadow weaver and saw the face that gave her goosebumps. The face that tells you, without words, that you fucked up. 

Three months later Catra emerged from a mental health facility. She hated every waking moment there. Constantly being monitored, she couldn’t be near anything sharp, and if she was to throw a fit, they would put her in a room and give her some shot that made her feel even worse, but in their words “ it calmed her down”.

When she finally left, she was told by shadow weaver that they were moving to a new town far from this one since this town had tainted memories. The staff made sure to inform shadow weaver that she couldn’t have anything sharp in her possession and to monitor her if she is using anything sharp, such as a razor for shaving, knives, scissors, etc.

The new town looked as if a fairy threw up on it. It was bright and cheery with nice people everywhere you went. Catra felt like an outcast here and it showed. She couldn’t help the snarky remarks that left her mouth. But shadow weaver made sure she did not forget. 

Anything with long sleeves became one of Catras favorite clothing items. She didn’t feel like broadcasting her problems to the world so she would put on a hoodie. She also did it to hide any new scars from shadow weaver as it seemed she wanted to make her life even more of a living hell.

As soon as they arrived at the new house, they began to unload the car. The good thing is they didn’t have much stuff and were easily unloaded and packed into the new house.

The new house wasn’t that bad and it seemed shadow weaver already did most of the work while she was in the hospital considering there was already furniture there. As you walk in you see a living room with a brown couch facing the tv. Looking passed the living you see a walk-in kitchen, nothing much just a white stove with a built-in microwave above it. Two counters down you see the sink. There was an island so there was no need for a dining room table. It wasn’t big but she could work with that.

“Start to take your stuff to your room while I do the living room and kitchen.” shadow weaver said as she was already making her way to the kitchen.

Catra rolled her eyes but did as she was told anyway. She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed one of her boxes before proceeding to her room. She made her bed and put most of her clothes away. It was noon by the time she was done, and she was ready for lunch. As she made her way to the kitchen, she decided that a pb&J would suffice as she was too lazy to make an actual lunch. 

She grabbed the bread from the pantry as well as the peanut butter and made her way to the fridge for the jelly. As she was making her sandwich, shadow weaver walked in. She came around the island and cleared her throat to make her presence know. Catra containing her shock from being caught off guard, lifted her head to face shadow weaver.

“Tomorrow you will be going to a new school as you know, don’t disappoint me. Do as your told and I already told your teachers and counselor of your…. situation” she said as she looked at Catra's sleeved covered arms.

" I start my new job tomorrow and shouldn't be home until late, ill leave money out for you so you can order something to eat, and while I'm gone don't do anything stupid" 

As shadow weaver exited, Catra let out a sigh of relief. She hated shadow weaver; she always gave off a bad vibe that unsettled Catra. Its as if she knows something that Catra doesn’t, it’s unnerving. As she finishes making and eating her sandwich, she made her way to her room. She closed the door and realized there was no lock. Great. No privacy. 

Doesn’t matter. She knew how to hide when cutting. It was part of the thrill. Little did shadow weaver realize, she hid one razor somewhere she knew she would not look. As she opens her closet, she pulled out one of her very worn-out pair of shoes. She knew shadow weaver would hide anything sharp, so Catra decided to hide a razor just in case she needed stress relief. She proceeded to flip the shoe over and rip out the bottom sole. There it was. The thing that helps with built-up stress and anxiety, the thing that helped her for the first three years of high school. The one thing she can rely on. A razor. It was kind of dull but still sharp enough to cut. Catra picked it up as if it were glass and proceeded to look as if it was the best thing in the world. She needed this, she needed relief.

As she went to pull up her sleeve, she realized that her arms would be checked by shadow weaver in the morning. So, she decided that her legs were her best bet. She pulled down her leggings to her knees and made sure she had a good grip on the blade. She then slowly brought the blade to her left thigh.

As soon as she felt the blade on her thigh, she added pressure and slowly slide the razor across. She looked down, seeing the blood slowly leak from the fresh wound she just created. 

It felt great.

She felt relief but at the same time anger and regret. She hated to cut. It showed weakness, no self-restraint. She finally stops when the cut was at least three inches long. Luckily for her, the cut wasn’t too deep so it should stop bleeding soon. She couldn't help but stare at the cut. She couldn't believe she did it again. The thing she told her last therapist she would work on. She sighed and waited for the cut to stop bleeding. 

A few minutes passed and the blood started to slowly clot and Catra glared at the new scar on her leg. She hated that she did this. She didn’t want to be covered in nasty cuts, she didn’t want to hide in hoodies and pants all the time. Catra pulled up her pants and hide her razor before heading to the bathroom to clean up the puddle of blood and her leg. she grabbed paper towels and walked back to her room. she began to clean up the blood. when she was done she made sure to properly hide and throw away the blood-covered paper towels before heading to bed.

As she was heading to her room, Catra began to cry, she hated crying but she typically did so after she had cut so this wasn't new. she still hated it though.

She got to her room and closed the door as to not alert shadow weaver and moved the top cover of her bed before getting in. She cried for ten more minutes before she fell asleep.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. First day in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school has never been Catras thing. Especially now since she's going after the school year has already started. Little does she know, she's gonna meet someone new, maybe even make friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I'm back with chapter two. Also, I fixed the weird bug in chapter one where the text was separated for some reason. OK, so here's some notes
> 
> Double Trouble will be referred to as DT because double is not really a name used for humans. and I'm not good enough with names to come up with a name for them, so this will do xD. Everyone else's name will be the same.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter and please leave what you think in the comments.
> 
> Critique is welcome and should be used in further chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Chapter Two

“A new day means a new start”, as her therapist would say. Catra found it stupid but still tried to make that quote a reality. Her alarm had gone off ten minutes ago and she decided that staying in bed all day sounded like heaven, but she begrudgingly got up and decided to get ready before shadow weaver got suspicious. She made her bed and threw her blood-covered leggings in the dirty hamper before she went to the closet to get some new clothes. She pulled out a white V-neck shirt, a grey sports bra, and a maroon hoodie with black Nike joggers. She walked back to her bed and put the clothes on it. Looking at her outfit she decided that it would do. She didn’t want to outdo the outfit and be the center of attention. So, this was her best bet.

She put on her Nike bottoms, grey sports bra, and V-neck before making her way downstairs. She wasn’t really in the mood for breakfast, but probably wasn’t going to eat lunch today so she decided to have some cereal. After she was finished, she made her way back upstairs to put on her shoes. She grabbed some socks from one of the drawers in her closet and put them on. She decided that her black converse would do and put them on before heading back downstairs again. Once downstairs she sees shadow weaver standing by the door with her hands crossed. She also notices shadow weaver was holding her phone.

She knew the deal. 

She had to show shadow weaver her arms before she could get it back. It was a ludicrous deal, but she learned to accept it. She walks up to shadow weaver and stood in front of her. Her arms were checked for any new scars. Nothing was found and she was given her phone. She put on her hoodie before leaving. As she was walking out the door, shadow weaver grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

“Remember to come straight home after school, don’t go anywhere else without my knowledge, and don’t do anything stupid while I’m at work. Got it?” Catra nodded her head and yanked her arm back before grabbing her black backpack and walking to her school. It wasn’t a long walk; she should be there in fifteen minutes. As she got closer and closer to the school, her nerves started to grow. A new school meant new people, right? Nobody knew about her problem, so she shouldn’t get bullied, right? Catra didn’t know. 

“Just don’t make a fool out of yourself” she whispered to herself as she made her way to the school grounds.“Bright moon high school, that’s a dumb name” I mean really. ‘Bright moon’ sounds like something off a cereal box.

As she was walking up the stairs, she saw random students given her weird stares. ‘what are they staring at’ she thought. She down at her outfit to make sure none of her scars were showing, but she was completely covered. She turned back to the people and gave them a glare before heading inside to the office. Luckily it was right near the front entrance so she didn’t have to ask anyone for directions.

She walks in and waits for someone to notice. One woman walks up to her and seems to instantly know who she was.

“You’re Catra right?”

“yes”

“I see, well I’m your counselor Mrs. Networth, but you can call me Netossa.” She said as she was handing Catra her schedule and map of the school.

“Here is your schedule and a map to help you get around, I would get someone from the student council to help you, but your mother said that you should be fine on your own.” Thank God, shadow weaver got one thing right.

“Thank you.” As she was making her way out, Netossa called out to her.

“And if you need to talk remember to come to me, your mother strongly advised me to talk with you.”

And there is was the whole reason for moving from town to town, moving to a new school. She just had to mention it in front of the whole office.  
Catra turned around and gave a nod before rushing out. As she was walking out of the office, the bell for first period rang.

Great.

She looked at her schedule to see what class she had first.

1st period/Homeroom: English 7:25AM-8:25AM Room:1130

2nd period: History 8:30 AM-9:30 AM Room:2012

3rd period: Social science 9:35 AM-10:35 AM Room:3000

Lunch 10:40 AM-11:40 AM

4th period: Trigonometry 11:45AM-12:45PM Room:1243

5th period: Art history 12:50 PM-1:50 PM Room:2037

6th period: Intermediate Dance 1:55 PM-2:20 PM Room: gymnasium

She liked her schedule so far, and she noticed she gets out of school a Hella of a lot earlier than her old one. She looked at her map to see where her first period is. English is upstairs in the left-wing of the school.

She made her way to class and by the time she got there, she was already ten minutes late. She walked in and the class turned their attention from the teacher to the door. She stood there awkwardly before the teacher made her way to her.

“It seems like we have a new student class.” Catra made her way to the middle of the class and waved.

“Hi, my name is Catra and I just moved here.” She said as she stood in front of the class. There was the occasional nod or hello back but not much 

‘They’re not making it easier if they just stare at me.’ She thought as she continued to stand in front of the class. The teacher finally put her out of her misery by telling her to find an empty seat and sit down. She looked around and only found a seat in the middle row next to this girl with blond hair in a high ponytail. As she walked closer to her seat, she noticed the girl wearing a blue varsity jacket with the number 25 on it, over the number the name ‘she-ra’ was presented.

‘Weird, maybe she’s on some type of school sports team or something.’ The girl paid no attention to Catra as she took her seat. Thank God, she had enough attention put on her already today. First period was over quicker than she knew it and the only thing she learned was the teacher's name was Mrs. Spinnerella and that she was married to her counselor. Weird name but her name isn’t all that neutral either. Her next two classes were as quick as the last and weren’t too far apart from her first period.

As she was making her way to the cafeteria for lunch, she walked by this group of people.

“Hey, you!”

Catra turned toward the group and looked at the person who called her. A girl with brown dreads, with her hair shaved on each side of her head, looked toward her. On the girls left there were two people. A person with long blond hair in a low ponytail and a taller muscular boy with green shaggy hair. On her right was another girl with brown hair with dark green dyed tips, she was almost as bulky and tall as the boy with green hair but is slightly shorter and a little bit more feminine, she also had a scar over her right eye.

“what?” Catra asked as she stood in front of the girl. Already feeling a dislike for her. She had a feeling this girl thought she was better than everyone else. And she didn’t like that.

“Aren’t you the bitch that slits her wrist or some shit?”

Catra froze

How did this girl know? she didn’t tell anyone, and she made sure to hide her arms and legs well before leaving the house.

Catra stared at the girl before glaring and beginning to walk away. The girl grabbed Catras arm and yanked her back.

“I knew it, you are the suicidal chick, let me see your arms” As she began to lift Catras sleeve, Catra pulled her arm back and pushed the girl in the locker behind her.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Catra shouted before she began to step back and walk away again. She told shadow weaver she wouldn’t do anything stupid, and a fight on her first day seemed extremely stupid.

The girl wasn’t done with her yet. “What, are you gonna go to the bathroom to slit your wrist some more?” The group the girl was standing with began to snicker.

Catra stuck her middle finger up and kept walking. The girl having none of that. She made her way back to Catra and pulled the hood of her jacket, causing her to fall to the floor. Catra quickly stood and turned toward the girl, her eyes red with fury. She was gonna beat the shit out of this girl, fuck what shadow weaver said. As she was about to raise her fist a very tall and burly girl got in her way. And grabbed her wrist stopping her from punching the girl.

She yanked her hand back and looked up at the girl. Stilled mad she examined the person who stopped her from beating the shit out of this bitch. She had short platinum blond hair, she was very tall, (probably around 6’5 if Catra had to guess) and very, very muscular.

“Lonnie what did you do this time?” the tall girl asked as she stood between Catra and the girl.

“I didn’t do anything; she was the one that was going to punch me!!”

“You’re such a fucking liar!!, you pulled my hood and made me fall!!”

“It’s not my fault your clumsy, maybe is from all the blood you lost from cutting yourself.”

A group started to grow around the three girls. Catra hated it, it meant more eyes on her.

“You’re lucky she’s blocking my way or else I would rip your throat out.” As Catra tried to push her way past the taller girl she was held back more.

“OK, nobody is fight or ripping throats got that. Lonnie, you walk away with DT, Octavia, and Rogelio back to where you guys were. And you.” she pointed to Catra “follow me.”

“Come on guys” Lonnie instructs her group. As she is leaving, she glares at Catra for a few more seconds before finally leaving with her group.

“Don’t worry about them, they think they're better than everyone even though they have nothing to prove that.” that taller girl said before grabbing Catras shoulder and pushing past the crowd that formed. Catra yanks her shoulder back before turning toward the taller girl.

“How do I know your not someone who would do the same as the last girl,” Catra asked with a raised brow”

“Well for one, I just saved you from a fight on your first day here,” the girl said

“You didn’t save me; I could have easily taken her” 

“That’s not what I meant.” The girl uttered. “I meant as in going to the office and getting suspended”

Catra couldn’t deny that her anger got the best of her and she didn’t want to deal with the repercussions if she were to fight that girl anyway. Catra rolled her eyes and gave thanks to the girl before making her way to the cafeteria. She noticed the girl was walking next to her. she was about to tell the girl to go away before she started to speak again.

“My name is Scorpia by the way… well, its Scarlet but my friends call me Scorpia” Scorpia corrected herself before scratching the back of her head awkwardly. 

“My name is Catra” 

“So…” Scorpia began

“Spit it out,” Catra said as she was making her way to the lunch line

“well, I was wondering if you would sit with me and my friend for lunch” that was new, this girl wanted her to sit with them? This is foreign, surreal, impossible. Then she remembered the girl was there for the fight. Catra was sure she heard what Lonnie and her group said about her.

Her pettiness got the best of her.

“I don’t need your pity party,” she told Scorpia before getting her lunch and walking away. She found a table near the back with nobody sitting at it.  
As she was making her way there, Scorpia grabbed her shoulder, she jerked her shoulder forward causing Scorpia to lose her grip and turned toward her.

“Don’t touch me” 

“I didn’t mean anything bad by it, I just thought you wanted company”

“I don’t need your company, I’m fine on my own” Catra said bitterly before walking back to the table. She didn’t want to push Scorpia away, she wanted to be her friend deep down, but she couldn’t help but think she was also taking pity from Catras earlier encounter. 

As she goes to sit down, she noticed that Scorpia was still following her 

“Didn’t I- “

“I know what you said,” Scorpia started “ but I really want to be your friend, no I’m not taking pity from you, I generally see you’re a good person and thought it would be nice. If you want me to leave, then I’ll leave” Scorpia stated.

Catra looked at her. Nobody has asked to be her friend, usually, they bully or laugh at her, and Scorpia did save her early. Catra sighed before waving her hand for Scorpia to sit.   
Scorpia instantly lite up before taking a seat. As she was about to start eating, a loud girl with long purple hair tied in two pigtails sat down next to Scorpia.

“There you are Scorpia, I thought you left me or something!!” the girl started before grabbing her lunch and setting it on the table.

“No, I just made a new friend and decided to sit with her,” Scorpia said with her mouth full of food as she nodded her head toward Catra. The girl with purple hair turned toward Catra finally noticing her presence.

“OH! You must be the new girl everyone is talking about!” The girl shouted.

‘Great, now even more people know’

“Um, Entrapta?” Scorpia started to say, but the girl was already asking Catra very personal questions that she really didn’t want to answer.

“Look I don’t want to seem like a dick, but does she have an off button or something?” Catra asked while looking at Scorpia, interrupting Entrapta 

Entrapta stopped her next question and stared at Catra. Before putting a smile on her face

“Sorry, I’m still trying to work on that, I’m Entrapta,” Entrapta said before taking her lunch out of its bag and beginning to eat. Scorpia, wanting to get rid of the tension, decided to ask Catra some more friendly and less personal questions.

“OK, so…um… what school did you come from before coming here?” Catra looked toward Scorpia and eyed her suspiciously before answering.

“Horde academy” she answered

“Oh!!, I heard of them, they beat our baseball team last year at the championship”

Catra didn’t really pay much attention to her sports team at her old school but she did know they were more respected than the football team.

“Ya know, our baseball team is pretty good as well, especially with Adora on it,” Scorpia said mostly to herself.

“Yeah, Adora practically runs the team!” Entrapta shouts back to her energetic self.

Catras gonna have to learn to get used to that.

“Whose Adora?” she asked, she really didn’t know who they were talking about, but seeing as she was the main topic of the conversation, she decided she could indulge in a little bit of her curiosity.

“She’s the captain of the baseball team, and between you and me she is the baseball team” Scorpia whispered as to not be heard.

“Without her, we would literally be the worst team in the league” Scorpia admitted.

“She must be some stallion then cause she sounds like she basically runs the school” Catra muttered to herself

“well she’s actually really nice and would throw herself into danger if she saw someone in need” Entrapta inputted

“Yeah, she doesn’t really let the whole ‘captain’ title control her” Scorpia finished  
.  
Catra doubted that. She knew people would never let something like that go over their head, she had to be some type of goddess if people respected her this much.  
The bell for the next period rang, signaling that lunch was over.

“Hey Catra, can I see your schedule before you go?” Scorpia asked

Catra handed her, her schedule and waited patiently as Scorpia examined it.

“We have the next two classes together, other than dance.” Scorpia started. “You can follow me if you want and sit by me in class, also you have science for third period which Entrapta also has so she can help you with that.”

“Whatever” Catra said while following Scorpia to her fourth period. The next three classes were the same as the first three. Fast and easy the only thing she didn’t like was the whole introduction thing. The last bell for the school day rang and Catra packed her backpack up before heading out. During fifth period Scorpia and she exchanged numbers before leaving to sixth. It was strange, having someone who was actively trying to be her friend. As she was walking home, she got a message.

Scorpia:   
Hey wildcat, can I call you that? Anyway, off-topic, I thought we could hang out in the mornings before first period starts. :)

Catra stared at her phone, this was real, she made a new friend, or really two, on her first day in this new town. This was more than she ever had. She smirked before texting back.

I don’t know, I think I’m too cool for that

She hit send before continuing to walk. Her phone buzzed again.

Scorpia:  
IM COOL!! :( 

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes

Yes, we can hang out before first period, idrc 

She made it to the front door before her phone buzzed again.

Scorpia:  
YAY!! I'll make sure to meet you somewhere near the front of the school tomorrow. I have to go so BYE!!! XD

Catra smiled before entering the house. She couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had more of a wholesome ending right!! we needed that after the last chapter, lmao.  
> as I said in the beginning, let me know what you think of this chapter and leave and critique in the comments if you can.


	3. The encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounters are always weird but never start off like this. Catra doesn't know whether to be happy or upset. Maybe both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter Three!!! Thank you for all the love you guys have shown this story!! I actually now have a reason to get up in the morning!!
> 
> OK, so some notes:  
>  I'm hoping for friends to lovers thing with Catra to Adora. Lonnie will be a reoccurring person but the people she hangs out with may vary. Entrapta is in the story but more as a background character to Scorpia. She is mentioned but has little to no speaking roles, or may not appear in a chapter at all. Scorpia and Catras friendship is the main focus in that friend group. 
> 
> As I've been saying before in all my chapters, critique and suggestions are welcome and shall be used in later chapters!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

Chapter Three-First encounter

Catra and Scorpia have been hanging out every morning together, whether it was at a nearby coffee shop or in front of the schoolyard. Entrapta would join some days but would mostly hang out with the science geeks. She has also had a big part in Catras life. She would help her when the science work got too complicated or when she just didn’t feel like doing it. Entrapta didn’t mind doing Catras work, as it helped fuel her ‘creative mindset’ or something along those lines.

This morning was one of the coffee meet up days. They met at one of bright moons more upbeat and famous café owned by a mom and daughter duo. Bright Moon princess café wasn’t Catras favorite place. It was mostly pink, and purples mixed in weird ways with a ton of glitter to finish it off. Scorpia liked the place due to its glittery atmosphere and sugary drinks that can leave even the most sugar-loving person in a coma. Catra ordered the usual plain donut and black coffee while Scorpia ordered some drink called unicorn spit. It sounded disgusting but Scorpia said it was the best thing she ever ordered.

“Are you sure you’re not going to die after drinking that, I can already see your arteries clotting?” Catra said as she eyed Scorpias drink with astonishment.

“Hopefully not, I was hoping to go to the game tonight.” Scorpia chuckled before having a shocked look on her face. Catra was about to call 911 seeing as her friend seemed to be having a heart attack before Scorpia reached across the table towards her.

“I just remembered to ask you if you wanted to go!!!” Scorpia practically screamed. Catra still shocked by everything happening, looking wide-eyed to the girl in front of her. She’s never been to a game before, especially a school game. Loud noises and cheering weren’t really her thing either.

“Uh, I don’t know, I’m not really into that kind of scene.” Catra finally replied, but from the look on Scorpias face, she was not satisfied with that answer. 

“AWWW, come on wildcat, it should be fun!!” Catra hated that nickname. It didn’t even make sense; she hasn’t done anything wild and she isn’t even a cat but seeing as the nickname isn’t going away no matter how many times, she told Scorpia not to use it, she learned to accept it.

“How is it going to be fun, all you’re doing is sitting down and watching one person throw a ball while the other person tries to hit it with a stick, if that classifies as fun then I’m the queen.” Catra declared.

“PLEASE!!, I promise to do all your art history work for the next month!” Scorpia pleaded.

It was a good deal but still didn’t satisfy Catra. She needed a bigger deal, something to seal the case. She eyed Scorpias' drink again. Even though the name and color seemed awful to Catra, it smelled like pure sugar, and she was craving something sweet.

“Fine, I'll go if you do my art history work as you said and you give me your drink.” Scorpia looked down at her half-empty drink. It was good but going to the game with Catra seemed better. She eagerly grabbed her drink and shoved it in Catras hand before standing abruptly.

“It’s a deal.” Scorpia extended her hand toward Catra. Catra took her hand and shook it before grabbing her things and leaving with Scorpia to the school grounds. The drink wasn’t half bad, but she wasn’t about to admit that to Scorpia. As they make their way to the front door of the school, it was shoved open, hitting Catra in the face.

“OW, WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING JACKASS!” Catra screamed cradling her nose. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize anyone was behind the door, sometimes I underestimate my strength!!” the person said before opening the door wider for Catra and Scorpia to come in. Her nose wasn’t bleeding so that’s good, but she’s still pissed at the person who hit her with the door. As she looks up to see the culprit, she freezes. It's that blond girl from her English class. She recognizes that blue varsity jacket.

“Are you ok? Your nose doesn’t seem broken.” the blond starts. Catra, still frozen, was about to respond before a short girl with short purple curly hair enters the picture.

“Adora, didn’t I tell that big head of yours to stop pushing the doors so hard,” the girl said as she eyed the blond.

‘That’s Adora!! No wonder people respect her!’ Catra thought. She wasn’t wrong, Adora was well built, not Octavia built but built enough to notice through her jacket. She was also taller than Catra maybe by three inches. It wasn’t that much but still surprising. She also had the bluest eyes Catra has ever seen, (not that she would admit that to anyone), she can see why everyone swoons over her.

“It’s not like I meant to! The door is practically as light as paper!” Adora shouted back toward the purple-haired girl.

“What’s going on now, we’re supposed to be best friends, best friends don’t fight!” a brown-skinned boy said as he entered the conversation. Too much was going on at once for Catra, too many people, too much commotion, it was all just too much. As she was about to sneak past everyone, Scorpia decided to break the fight between the trio.

“Ok! Adora apologized Glimmer, no need to drill her about it, and Bow best friends do not fight... but sometimes they do cause…um... reasons I can’t think of now!” Scorpia shouted.

Glimmer rolled her eyes before looking towards Adora.

“Leave that strength for the game, and if you win ill let you get any treat you want from my moms’ shop.” Glimmer finished before walking away with Bow.

Adora still standing with Catra and Scorpia was about to apologize again before the bell for first period rang. She huffed before looking towards Catra.

“I think we have first period, together right? We can walk together there if you want.” Adora said while rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Catra just wanting to get to class, rolled her eyes before accepting her offer. She bid Scorpia a goodbye before walking with Adora to their first period.

As both were on their way to first period Adora started the conversation again.

“So... I’m guessing you’re the new girl everyone is talking about.”

“Sounds about right.”

“And I guess you know who I am.”

“From how much people talk about you it’s hard not to.”

Adora just chuckled before making her way to the classroom door. She opened it and held it open for Catra. Catra rolled her eyes before entering and taking her seat. Adora followed suit and proceeded to ask Catra more questions.

“Do you like school so far?”

“As much as everyone else likes school.”

“Do you like living here?”

“Haven’t been out much to know.” it was a true answer, Shadow Weaver had never let her go to any school events not like she wanted to. She also rarely left the house anyway, so it didn’t really make a difference.

“Why are you making this so difficult, I’m trying to get to know you.” Adora huffed annoyed

“Because you seem like some player, and I don’t like those types of jocks,” Catra replied wanting to end the conversation there. The teacher seemed to be running late so she couldn’t use the excuse of wanting to pay attention.

Adora looked puzzled before answering Catra. “I am a player, that’s how I got this jacket,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Catra turned toward Adora and looked at her as if she grew two heads. She can't be this stupid, can she? It wouldn’t make sense. It's physically impossible. She calmed herself down before answering. 

“holy shit, I’ve never met someone as idiotic as you- “

“HEY- “

“What I meant was someone who thinks they can get any person they want and then dump them as soon as they get bored with them.” Catra finished. Adora finally realizing the meaning, blushed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly before answering.

“I… uh… I don’t date if that’s what your asking, coach says it might interfere with my training.” 

“Is your coach sparkles?” Catra asked with a smirk on her face.

“Glimmer? No, more of a close friend, she just looks out for me when I do stupid stuff. Which turns out to be a lot of the time.” Adora chuckled nervously, As she was about to ask Catra another question the teacher burst in.

“Sorry class didn’t mean to keep you waiting!” The class started which made the conversation end. After class, Catra started to pack her bag before heading out, as she was heading out Adora called out to her.

“I never got your name.”

“Its Catra,” Catra answered before heading towards the door. As she was on her way out Adora called out to her again.

“Hope to see you at the game Catra!” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world birdbrain!” she called back as she exited. She liked Adora, she seemed genuine like Scorpia and Entrapta said, and she was interested in Catra. Maybe they could be friends. Catra found Scorpia and they both headed to their next class. Maybe the game wouldn’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! Catra and Adora meet! 
> 
> Sorry for such the short chapter, today just wasn't my day
> 
> I was kinda hoping for them to meet maybe around chapter 4 but my brain had better plans XD. It not really gonna be a lovers turf yet seeing as they just meet and know nothing of each other but I promise it shall get better!!! Also sorry for the confusion, yes catra still has Heterochromia but it is not mentioned cause its really not that big of a deal. Also, I ended changing the whole chapter so instead of it being focus on the game its focuses on them meeting. Like I said in the notes in the beginning, all critique and suggestions are welcome and shall be used in further chapters!!
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Thank you for all the love you guys have been showing me and more chapters are on the way!!!!


	4. Game Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the game, catra sees people she wasn't expecting to be there. Secrets will get unraveled causing her to reveal something she's been hiding from catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! yes, I'm back!
> 
> I took a two-day mental health break with everything going on. I wasn't expecting this story to blow up while I was gone!! So I wanted to thank all my supporters and just people coming here for another story to read. I really appreciate all the love I've been shown and I have taken all the critique and suggestions that people have given me! So nobody went unnoticed.
> 
> This is chapter four and the only notes that I have are a trigger warning for talk of blood and self-harm. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story and leave suggestions and critique and I'll be sure to use it in further chapters!!

Chapter Four- Game Day!

With school coming to an end, Scorpia and Catra decided to meet by the baseball field. On her way there, she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Adora running toward her. She crossed her arms when the blond finally made it up to her.

“Hey Catra, I knew that was you, are you coming to the game tonight?” Adora asked as she and Catra began to walk again.

“As I said, I wouldn’t miss it for the world, also my friend Scorpia is making me go so I kind of have to.” 

“Well that’s good, that means you won't miss me use these guns,” Adora said as she flexed her arms.

“Are you always this cocky,” Catra said as she nudged Adora causing her to laugh and put her arms down.

“Not always, but it’s hard not to be when I have all this muscle,” Adora replied as she puffed up her chest

“I guess so, Hercules would be jealous.” 

“You seem really cool Catra.” Adora snorted before walking off. Catra doesn’t believe her ears, did she really say that? Catra has been called every name out of the book and cool hasn’t been one of them. She was sure what Adora had said to her was wrong. Still shocked from her current encounter Catra walked all the way to the field to meet Scorpia.  
Once she got there Scorpia was already sitting in the stands with her face painted with the schools’ team color. 

“Is that going to come off your face.” Catra said amused as she took a seat next to Scorpia who had her mouth full of cotton candy.

“I really hope so, the paint said easy to wipe off.” Scorpia shrugged as she continued to eat her cotton candy.

“Where’s Entrapta, didn’t she say she was going to be here?”

“She is here, she works for tech club so they’re controlling the scoreboard and lights for the game, so we likely won't really see her that much,” Scorpia replied

“She really is a nerd, isn’t she?” Catra snorted. Entrapta was really something, she was nice but very overly exaggerated. Her personality seemed straight out of Alice and wonderland. It was refreshing but at the same time overpowering.

As she and Scorpia were conversating, more people were starting to sit. Then Catra saw her deepest fear. Her old school bullies going to sit on one of the bleachers near her. She stood up and grabbed Scorpia before moving up some bleachers trying not to be seen. Scorpia very stunned and confused from the sudden movement looked towards Catra as if asking ‘what are you doing’. Finally finding a far enough seat. They both sat down.

“Uh Catra, why did we move?” Scorpia asked still confused with the sudden seat change.

“To get a better view duh,” Catra said as to not give the real reason. She didn’t want Scorpia to know that her old school bullies were here. She really didn’t want them to even know that she was here. They were the reason she cuts; They are the reason she has nasty scars on her body. They are the reason she wanted to end her life a few months ago. And now they seemed to back to ruin her life again once it started to turn around.

“C’mon Catra, I may be naïve but I’m not dumb.” Scorpia looked toward Catra before she turned towards a group of people looking towards them. 

“OMG isn’t that the girl who cuts herself! Everyone said you died!!” a girl with black hair in a ponytail said. The people around her turned towards Catra, looking as confused as Scorpia.

“Cuts herself?” Scorpia repeated before looking towards Catra. She saw a face she’s never seen on Catra, a look of fear. She was confused before she remembered what Lonnie said earlier this week. She thought she was just saying that to start a rumor but with other people saying it, it seems to not be one. 

“Let’s go Scorpia, the game is ruined for me,” Catra said as she stood up before being tugged back in her seat. She shot a glare towards Scorpia before seeing her face. She looked worried, questions shooting left and right through her silent glance. Catra sighed, she trusted Scorpia no doubt, but she didn’t want to do this here of all places. 

“Not here, not where everyone is,” Catra replied before dragging Scorpia off inside the school where the girl’s bathroom is. She really didn’t want to do this, reveal her secret to a friend even if she trusted her, someone who she considered a big part in her life. What if Scorpia didn’t want to be her friend anymore? 

Or worse

What she bullies her for her scars, what if she tells people, what if it spreads back to Adora. She liked Adora, she wanted to be her friend she seemed like someone she can get as close to with as Scorpia.

Once they reach the bathroom, Catra turned towards Scorpia and took a deep breath before beginning.

“I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore after I show you this but please don’t tell anyone or bully me after,” Catra said as she began to cry, she hated to feel vulnerable, made her seem weak, and she hated to feel weak.

As she began to lift her sleeves Scorpia stopped her. She looked up to Scorpia before being forced into a hug. 

This was unexpected, she was sure Scorpia would judge her after she rolled up her sleeves, she didn’t even get to that part and is now being hugged. She’s not used to this; affection was rarely to never shown to her. It was taboo.

As Scorpia stopped hugging her, she faced Catra teary-eyed. 

“Catra I would never stop being friends with you with something as serious as this, this is something that makes you who you are, don’t listen to that girl out there, we should go back and show her how far you came from your old school,” Scorpia said as she hugged Catra one more time, this time receiving one back before both walked out of the bathroom towards the field again.

Nobody has ever looked at it that way, ‘This is something that makes you who you are’ but she didn’t want this to define her, at the same time Scorpia is right, she shouldn’t let one thing ruin her evening. But at the same time, she knew when she gets home, she most likely will cut. This week was too stressful not to. Once they finally got back to the field Adora was next up to the plate. Her bat looking like a sword.

‘Just on time huh,’ Catra thought as they found seats away from the earlier group. She really wanted to leave. She didn’t want to stay any longer with the encounter that happened. She can feel everyone’s eyes on her. Boring into her, making her skin crawl. She put most of her attention on the game or tried to. She’s having the urge to run home and find her razor to get rid of this stress. She needed release right now. But it seems certain that Scorpia wanted to stay for the game. So, for her friend, Catra stayed trying to focus on Adora.

“We’re just on time for our star player huh?” Scorpia snorted as she looked towards the field, she’s acting as nothing happened, while Catra is in her head going crazy. She looked towards the field as well as looking at Adora. She seemed focused and very energetic. Stretching her legs out and taking a few practice swings before walking to the plate. She seemed very focused on the pitcher as if she were looking into her soul. As the pitcher threw the first pitch. Adora swung with the same intensity. Hitting a foul at first. But seeing the smirk on her face, that seemed to be her intention. The crowd was chanting She-ra. 

The pitcher threw another pitch which Adora swung for, another foul. Catra snorted. ‘This is their star player, she got two fouls.’ Catra had a smirk on her face. She was about to ask Scorpia if this is a joke before she saw the next pitch. 

The pitcher seemed to have the same mindset as Catra as she let her guard down for the next throw. This is the exact thing Adora wanted. She swung her bat with all her might causing every muscle on her body to flex. (Not that Catra looking or anything). The ball went flying towards the sky, completely leaving the field. A homerun

The crowd was screaming as Adora ran across all the plates, her teammates not far behind. This was completely unexpected. Catra thought Everyone was exaggerating about Adora’s power, but she saw with her own eyes the raw strength that she holds. It left Catra stunned if anything. She can feel her something entirely new growing for Adora. Wanting to be her friend slowly turned into something more, Catra wouldn’t admit it but she was growing a crush on Adora.

She had such raw strength but at the same time, she didn’t take advantage of it. She was gentle with her friends and just random people she just met. She remembered her walking her to class after hitting her with a door. There were a few more pitches before the game ended. Adora pitching complete curve balls making it impossible for the other team to get a hit in. It’s as if she were born to play baseball, she had a natural talent. 

With the game over the scoreboard read 10-3, which meant bright moob high won the game. Everyone was cheering still chanting she-ra. Catra was going to have to ask Scorpia what that meant before she was being shoved by the crowd. She hated random people touching her, especially pushing on her. Scorpia seeing the commotion decided it was best for her and Catra to leave. She lightly tapped on catras hand that was tightly wrapped around the top of her knee cap. Catra turned towards her pleading with her as to ask if they can go now. With a gentle smile, Scorpia nodded and they got up and left.

“Did you enjoy the game?” Scorpia asked as they finally left the crowded field.

“You weren’t lying, Adora is a beast,” Catra said as she and Scorpia walked through the empty school. 

“Yeah, when she puts her mind on the game, she can really make it worth watching” Scorpia replied as she and Catra finally made it to the front of the school. They were alone, no nosey students, no random teachers, no one. She turned towards Scorpia and looked at her.

“Can I tell you something?” she asked Scorpia, looking at her scuffed up black converse. She felt awkward talking about this, but she needed to get this off her chest.

“Sure, thing Wildcat, you ok?” Catra sighed before going up to Scorpia and giving her a hug.

“Thanks for still being my friend even with my… problem.” Catra finally said.

“You shouldn’t have to struggle with this alone Catra, just know that I will always be your friend and I’m happy you trust me enough to tell me your insecurities,” Scorpia replied before hugging Catra. She really could trust Scorpia. She was like a sister she always wanted but never got. 

They both let go of the hug before parting ways. When Catra got home she went straight to her closet to look for her favorite blade. She said she would try to not do this but at the same time, Shadow Weaver has stopped doing her daily arm check and switched it to once a week, which gave her enough time for her cut to heal if it wasn’t too deep.   
She took off her sweater, and put the blade to her forearm, she needed this. She slides the blade across her arm and instantly felt the pain leave her body. She looked and saw the blood drip to the floor. This cut is deeper than usual, that’s no good. But that’s for future Catra.

After cutting her arm, she grabbed a dirty shirt from her hamper and cleaning her arm before wiping the floor of her blood. 

Hearing the front door open, she quickly cleaned, before putting her shirt back in the hamper and changing into her pajama bottoms and getting in bed. As she heard her door open, she pretended to be sleeping. Knowing Shadow Weaver, she won’t talk to Catra if she were sleeping. Hearing her door close, she remembered the game. Seeing Adora so concentrated on the game made Catra see her in a different light. 

Yeah, she may seem cocky, stupid, and an all-out player, but she was also a nice and gentle person who took her passion to the heart.   
As Catra thought more and more about today's event, she felt her eyes go droopy. She let sleep overtake her. Even with today's events, Catra still enjoyed the game and her time out. Life in this new town is feeling better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was really fun to write! 
> 
> We have finally made it to the part where Catra and Adora's interactions become more frequent. so for all the people waiting on this part to happen, here ya go!
> 
> I don't know when my next chapter will be out but it should be out soon hopefully!!!
> 
> Anyway, as I said in the beginning, please leave any suggestions and critique if you have any, and it should be used in other chapters,


	5. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra have been getting closer since adore last hit her with the door, but catra is feeling something more for Adora other than friendship. Something that she has never felt for someone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!! I'm on a roll!!!
> 
> Yes, I'm back again for the second time today.
> 
> Notes:  
> This chapter might be short but I'm in the process of writing it so it should be the natural length of the last few chapters. I know my chapters have been shorter than the first two but in all honesty, I'm trying to get chapters out to you guys as fast as I can so I can progress with the story as I had planned. I also like for a story to have short chapters but a lot of chapters if you get my drift. Also, it's like November if anyone was wondering.
> 
> Like I've been saying please leave suggestions and critique and they should be used in later chapters!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter Five- A New Friend

It’s been a few days since the game that Catra went too, her and Adora had been closer in those few days. When the bell for first period rang, it seemed Adora would actively look for her to walk her to class. Today was no different.

“Geez, how do you always find me, this school is huge!” Catra asked surprised to see Adora walking towards her and Scorpia.

“You’re surprisingly predictable,” Adora said as she finally arrived next to Catra.

“Did you celebrate that big win last Friday” Scorpia asked joining in on the conversation.

“Not really, I mostly went home, and glimmer brought me one of her mom's famous brownies from her bakery.”

“You’re so lucky! Those brownies are so good!!” Scorpia replied with sparkles in her eyes. Speaking of sparkles.

“Sparkles mom owns a bakery?” Catra asked looking towards Adora.

“Yeah it’s that princess café down the street from the school, also she hates when you call her that.” Adora snorted 

“Makes sense, it’s filled with glitter and bright pinks and weird purples, also that is a very heartfelt nickname for her and now that I think about since her mom owns the café, it's perfect.” Catra smirked before hearing the bell for first-period ring. Adora and Catra said their goodbyes to Scorpia before walking to their first period.

“I meant to always ask you this.” Adora started

“What?’ Catra asked

“Why do you always wear a sweater or hoodie?” Adora asked as she opened the door for Catra to walk in the classroom.

Catra froze

She didn’t want to tell Adora the true reason, but she feels like she can trust her, not yet, she didn’t want to scare her away with her problem.

“Because this school's AC seems to be in the negatives.” Catra lied

“It can be 100 degrees outside, and I still see you wear a sweater,” Adora said as they both sat down at their desk.

“What’s it matters to you, you do realize not everyone’s body runs like a furnace, right?” Catra snapped, she hates to snap at Adora, but she should just let go of the situation. Catra gave her a reason, she shouldn’t question her.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just asking you a question,” Adora replied with a frown on her face. 

‘Why does she have to be so cute? ‘WAIT, Catra did not just think that. She didn’t just call Adora cute. Not the dumb jock next to her.

Catra rolled her eyes and waited for the teacher. She seems to be late for class again.

“If you’re really that cold, you can use my jacket.” Adora suggested.

Catra eyes widen, should she take the bargain, I mean it is Adora were talking about. But she didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. Catra rolled her eyes and accepted her jacket.

“This isn’t because I like you.” Catra muttered as she slipped the varsity jacket on. It was really warm and was noticeable big on her. It still felt nice, really nice, but she wasn’t about to admit that to Adora of all people.

“I never said anything about liking me but ok.” Adora replied with a smirk on her face. She liked seeing Catra in her varsity jacket, it’s like a form of accepting her friendship.

The teacher came running in sputtering apologies and started class. English was boring as usual and by the time the bell for second period rung, Catra was already done with school. She was taking off Adora’s varsity jacket to give it to her, deep down not wanting to give it back, but Adora stopped her.

“You can use it for the rest of the day since you said the school is cold,” Adora said as she was packing her stuff. Catra didn’t want her to think anything of it but she did like the jacket, so she accepted.

As she and Adora made their way out the door, Adora held the door open for her and told her to meet her after school near the field to give her jacket back. Adora didn’t seem to persist on getting her jacket back but Catra nodded her head before heading to her next class. 

After her next two classes, she made her way to the cafeteria to meet Scorpia. As she was making her way there, everyone was giving her weird stares, she didn’t know why but still proceeded to the lunchroom. As she got there, she got her lunch and sat down at her usual table. 

Scorpia sat down in front of her with her lunch. Something caught her eye.

“Is that Adora’s jacket?” Scorpia questioned eyes still on the varsity jacket.

“Yeah, she let me borrow it because I was cold,” Catra replied nonchalantly as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“She never lets anyone touch her jacket!!! Not even Glimmer is allowed to touch it, and Glimmer is her best friend!!” Scorpia practically screamed. 

Catra rolled her eyes but deep down was very surprised. Sparkles couldn’t even touch this jacket, yet Adora just gave it to her to use. 

“I think your over exaggerating this Scorpia, it’s just a stupid jacket,” Catra replied before getting back to her lunch. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see sparkles herself standing behind her with arrow boy not far behind. 

“How did you get this jacket?” Glimmer asked as she pinched the shoulder of the jacket, she looked suspiciously at Catra.

“Um, Adora gave it to me?” Catra replied a second time today. Why was it such a big deal, it's just a stupid jacket, it's not like it had meaning to it?

“She just doesn’t give her jacket to anyone, how did you get it, did you take it or something?” Glimmer asked again getting really irritated. Bow seeing the stress his friend is under proceeding with his own explanation.

“Well Adora just doesn’t give her jacket out like that unless she’s really close with someone, and even if so, she makes sure nothing happens to it while it’s out of her possession.” Bow said to Catra as Glimmer seemed like she was about to explode. 

“Look, you can ask her for yourself, she gave me this jacket in first period, it’s not like I robbed her or anything” Catra replied getting aggravated. 

“What’s going on here?” speak of the devil, Adora is here to save the day.

“Adora,” Glimmer said slowly “What is she doing with your varsity jacket?” Glimmer asked 

“She told me in first period that she was cold, so I gave her my jacket.” Adora shrugged 

“YOU NEVER GAVE ME MY JACKET WHEN I WAS COLD!” Glimmer screamed, she didn’t like this, she knew Adora since 9th grade, and she’s just giving her jacket to someone she just met, it didn’t make sense. 

“I’ve given you my jacket plenty of times!” Adora replied. It's no big deal, she really doesn’t know why Glimmer was so agitated. 

Bow wanting to defuse the tension, dragged glimmer and Adora away from Catra and Scorpia before anything got physical. 

Catra still confused about everything happening, completely forgetting about her lunch. She didn’t feel hungry anymore and decided to sit and contemplate what just happen. 

Sparkles was Adora’s best friend and she didn’t trust her with her jacket yet she, Catra, got to wear it no problem. She felt pride, but at the same time, something else was making its way to the top over her pride. Something she never felt before.

The bell for the next period rung and everyone in the cafeteria dispersed. The next few classes being the same, except with more stares than usual, Catra hated to be stared at, it made it seem like people knew something she didn’t, it unsettles her.

With the last bell, Catra rushed out of the classroom, she needed to give this jacket back to Adora, that way she won’t be stared at anymore. As she was making her way to the field, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see arrow boy rushing to her, she stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

“Hey Catra, sorry about earlier, Glimmer can kind of be a hot-head and says stuff before thinking of the consequences,” he said as they both made their way to the field. 

“I really don’t see the big deal. It's just a jacket,” Catra said as she walked out the double doors to the field. 

“Well let's just say that jacket has a lot more history then Adora is going to admit.” Bow said as he leads her to where Adora would be found. 

“What do you mean, how can a jacket have history,” Catra asked with an eye roll, this is stupid.

“I can't personally tell you, but I can tell you that the name on the back of the jacket is very important to everyone at this school.” Bow responded before making his way to glimmer. Catra really doesn’t understand but shrugged it off as she made her way to Adora. 

Adora saw her and gave a big wave before meeting her halfway.

“I was getting worried you had run off with my jacket,” Adora said playfully as she helped Catra out of her jacket.

“Like I would want to, I get enough stares as it is, I don’t need more people’s eyes on me” Catra replied as she handed Adora her jacket.

Adora chuckled and put her jacket on, it looked less baggy on Adora then it did Catra. 

As Catra was turning around to leave Adora called out to her. She rolled her eyes for the third time today and turned around to face Adora again. 

“Can I …uh...” 

Spit it out idiot” 

Adora glared at Catra

“Before you go can I get your number?” Adora finally said blushing.

Catra was not expecting that, if anything she was more embarrassed than Adora.

“Uh, sure,” Catra muttered as Adora handed her phone to her. She types in her number and handed Adora back her phone.

Adora smirked down at her phone, before giving Catra a hug and walking out back to bow and Glimmer. What just happened. Today has been a whole shit show. She stared at Adora walk back to her friends before finally turning around and heading home. 

Today seemed like a lucid dream. Nothing seemed real, the whole jacket thing especially, she cradled her arms. She has to lie more often to get that jacket back. Catra smiled as she walked home. She got a text.

It wasn’t from Adora.

Shadow Weaver:  
I want you home immediately

Catra had no idea what Shadow Weaver was on about but made her way home.

Fifteen minutes later Catra made her way through the front door. She went to her room to put her stuff down only to find her clothes scattered on the floor and her closet opened. One of her shoes missing. 

Oh no

This is not good. Shadow weaver went through her room and probably found a lot of evidence of her cutting.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen to see shadow weaver sitting at the island, with two of her blooded covered shirts and her shoe with the secret compartment.

She was in a fuck load of trouble right now. 

Shadow Weaver stood up and made her way to Catra. Catra stunned with fear watch Shadow weaver slowly make her way towards her. Before she knew it, she was roughly grabbed by the arm and yanked towards the island. She stared down at the items displayed in front of her. 

“So, you think that I wasn’t going to check your room and find this mess?” Shadow Weaver questioned as she waved her hand to emphasize the items in front of Catras face. She didn’t like where this was going. 

“You silly girl, you are incredibly stupid to think that I wouldn’t know of this.” She grabbed catras face to make her turn towards her her. Catra had tears in her eyes, she knew what this meant, she’s going back to that horrible hospital. She hated it there, they treated her as if she were wasting their time. 

“P-p-please mom, I-I don’t want to go back,” Catra said as she tried to back out of Shadow Weavers' grasp, but Shadow Weaver only tightened it to make sure Catra didn’t leave.

“Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to hide stuff from me.” Shadow Weaver voiced before shoving Catra to the floor.

She heard the car outside; They were here to pick her up. She didn’t want to go. As she made a run for it the door was already crowded with the nurses. 

This can't be real, she was getting her life turned around and now it seemed to be taking fifteen steps back. She turned towards Shadow Weaver as if pleading for her life, Shadow Weaver just looked on as if she were unbothered with this. The nurses restrained both of hands with zip ties before pulling her towards the car. No matter how many times Catra thrashed and screamed she was still being hauled off to the car. She gave up once reaching the car, she knew there was no point in struggling. She got in the car and complied with the nurses. As she was being driven out of her driveway, the only thing she can think of is Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, another sad ending.
> 
> So this chapter ended a bit differently than what I was expecting, but I still like this chapter a lot!!
> 
> The next chapter will be an Adora chapter or most focused on her really. She's gonna be the main part of the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, it was very fun to write and might be my favorite chapter so far in this story.
> 
> Please leave any critique and suggestions in the comments and it should be used in further chapters!!


	6. Chapter six-Missing acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Catra gone from school, Adora doesn't know what to do, when she finally returns, shes a different person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! 
> 
> I'm so so so sorry I've been gone for so long, a lot has happened in my life to where I had to put his fanfiction on hold. it kinda sucks but now I'm back!!!!
> 
> I'll be sure to add as many chapters again before school starts up again, but I should be done before that to be honest.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and like I've been saying
> 
> Critique and suggestions are allowed and will be used in further chapters.

Chapter Sixth-Missing acquaintance

It's been two weeks since Catra was last seen at school. Each time Adora looks for her in her usual spot around the school, she’s nowhere to be found. When she enters first period, Catra isn’t in her seat, its always empty. It's like she disappeared without a trace. It was like she was just a figment of her imagination, there’s nothing left. Adora hasn’t been the same since. Walking to class alone, it's so boring. Nobody to talk to on the way there, and nobody she is interested in her first period to groaner her attention. She’s worried. Two weeks without Catra have been long. What if she left the school, what if she’s sick, what if Adora did something wrong?

She hasn’t known Catra for very long, she just met her in mid-October and it’s the last week of November. That’s only about a month and a half. She believed Catra wanted to be friends with her but Catra was hard to read. One moment she can be laughing and having fun, and then the next moment she can be mean and protective of herself. It’s confusing.

As third period ended Adora made her way to the lunchroom, maybe she can ask Bow or Glimmer if they have seen her. She knows that they don’t talk to her, but they could have a clue to where she went. As she approached the lunchroom, she spots Scorpia in the lunch line. As she was making her way there, Glimmer stops her to talk about the party she’s having when her mom leaves for a business trip.

“I think this is going to be the best one yet!” Glimmer says excitedly. She looks at Adora just to that she’s not paying attention.

“Hey, Adora?”

“Hmm?” 

“Are you ok” 

“Have you seen Catra around?”

“What?”

“Have you seen Catra around?”

“You can’t answer a question with a question!”

“Just answer the question! Have you seen her or not?” Adora asked getting more frustrated with the lack of an answer.

“I- no I haven’t seen her in two weeks, not since the whole jacket fiasco.” Glimmer gave a quizzed look

“Ok, well I’ma go ask Scorpia and um...” Adora said trailing off as she proceeded to look around the lunchroom for Scorpia. Spotting her at the table she usually sat at with Catra. 

“I'll see you later Glimmer,” Adora said as she made her way towards Scorpia.

“Adora wait, Adora!” Glimmer called but she was already far gone. Glimmer sighed before making her way towards Bow.

Adora sat down in front of Scorpia without a warning of her presence

Scorpia looked up from her lunch, noticing Adora in front of her.

“Uh… Hi Adora, anything I can help you with?” Scorpia asked as she eyed her 

“Yes actually, You’re friends with Catra right?”

“Well, yes, but she hasn’t answered any of my calls or been in school for two weeks,” Scorpia said as she rolled her eyes.

“So, I’m not the only one she’s ignoring!” Adora proclaimed as she slapped the table.

“She’s been ignoring me too, I gave her my number and then, BOOM! She vanished!” Adora shouted as she looked at Scorpia.

“I mean maybe she is just sick and is missing school for the time being.” 

“But you’ve known her longer than me, is it like her to miss school this much?”

“Um… I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you this, but she used to skip school a lot in her old school, but her mom would know, and she would get into a lot of trouble. Let's just say that her mom is VERY strict.”

Adora knew Catra had a rough life at her old school, but nothing has happened to her, here right? She would have heard about it if anything did.

“I-um thanks Scorpia,” Adora said as she was getting up

“Anytime, also I don’t think she should be gone for long.”

It turns out Scorpia was right.

Catra was back the next day, more distant than ever before. It looks like the life was sucked out of her, her eyes were hollow, nothing left.

She walked quietly next to Scorpia and Entrapta, she hasn’t said a word since being back.

Scorpia Is worried but doesn’t want to make a big deal of it. She told Adora to meet her here if Catra were to come back. The bell for first-period rung and Scorpia said her goodbyes to Entrapta and Catra before heading to her class. She took one last look at Catra before walking away.

Adora finally seeing Catra, walks up to her, who seemed to not notice that the bell has rung.

“Hey Catra, everything alright, you were gone for like two weeks?” Adora asked as she completely reached Catra.

“I’m fine, I just had a cold,” Catra replied as she was sucked out of her own world, she looked towards Adora before walking to class. Adora quickly following after her.

“Are you sure? I mean come on Catra Two weeks is a long time to be gone for just a cold.” Adora said as she grabbed Catra to stop her from walking. Catra yanked her shoulder back and glared at Adora.

“It’s none of your business where I’ve been, you’re not my mom.” 

The late bell rung

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m already late for first period thanks to you.” 

“Catra please tell me what happened, you’re never this quiet.”

“You don’t know me, you know nothing about me, you cant tell me what I am or what I’m not!” Catra yelled. She hated when people thought they knew her, they know nothing about what she has to go through, especially Adora. She just thinks she can help people and be the hero.

“I’m not saying I know you; I’m just saying I’ve never seen you like this before,” Adora says as she steps closer to Catra. She grabs her hand but Catra yanks it back.

“Well tuff break hero, sometimes you can't help everyone,” Catra says as she makes her way to class. Leaving Adora behind in the empty hallway. 

Catra is really a mystery.

She really didn’t know what to think of this, I mean just two weeks ago Catra and her seemed to be getting closer. Now they are further apart than ever. She made her way to first period. Already fifteen minutes late for class. As she walks in, the teacher didn’t seem to mind as she just let Adora sit down without a word.

It seems Catra didn’t find her way to class though, her seat still empty like its been for the past two weeks.

‘Where did she go? I just saw her a few minutes ago!’ 

Catra never made her way to first period, after her talk with Adora she went to the girl’s bathroom. She didn’t feel like going to class she just wanted to go home and never leave her bed. She didn’t want to deal with school drama, she didn’t want to deal with Shadow Weaver, and she for sure didn’t want to deal with Adora.

She wanted to seem like the hero everyone needed, well not for Catra, she didn’t need anyone to save her. She was always alone, and she wants it to stay that way. As she was about to open the bathroom door a security guard walked up to her, stopping her from entering.

“You’re supposed to be in class.”

“And you’re supposed to mind your business.”

The security guard eyed her before laughing.

“You don’t want to mess with me, little girl.”

Out of nowhere glimmer popped up between the security guard and Catra.

“Sorry Huntra, she’s with me!”

“No, I’m- “Glimmer slaps her hand over catras mouth.

The security guard looked between them before grunting and walking away.

“What the fuck is her deal?”

Glimmer sighed before pulling Catra into the bathroom.

“She takes her job very seriously.”

“So, she has a stick up her ass then.”

“I really don’t understand you, like one moment you can actually be fun to hang around with, and then the next moment you can be a total ass! I really don’t understand what Adora sees in you!”

Catra caught by surprise didn’t answer at first, she just walked to the corner of the bathroom and sunk down to the floor. She’s always been defensive; it was in her blood. Living with Shadow Weaver has taught her to keep her guard up.

Glimmer sighed before sinking down to the floor next to Catra.

“I heard about you, but I’m not sure if its just a rumor or its true. I know you probably won't trust me with this information, but I would like to know.” Glimmer said as she eyed catras sleeves.

Catra turned wide-eyed towards Glimmer before sighing. She was a friend of Adora, so I doubt she would hurt me. But the also means that she can hurt me by telling Adora. Catra didn’t know what to do.

“I'm having a party if you want to go, I was going to invite a bunch of people, but I think I might just invite friends instead.”

Friends? Were Sparkles considering her to be her friend? 

As Glimmer went to stand, Catra brought her back down.

“If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell Adora.” Even if her voice didn’t show fear, her eyes did. She didn’t want Adora to consider her to be a freak.

“I promise.”

“Well the ‘rumor’ you heard was true.” Catra looked away, this is another person that’s going to treat her like she’s some fragile vase. She was strong, she didn’t need to be babied.

“Well… that explains the long sleeves in dance class.” 

“Yup.”

Glimmers phone buzzed. A text from Adora

Adora:  
Have you seen Catra? She hasn’t come to first period yet.

“Looks like she’s worried about you.” Glimmer smirked

“I don’t see why I’m just gonna ruin her life.”

“Look, I really don’t see what Adora sees in you, but whatever it is, she takes it more seriously than she does Baseball.” Glimmer said as she stood. She dusted herself off before walking to the door.

“I would get to first period before it ends.” After that, Glimmer left.

She was nothing special, Adora must be such an idiot to get involved with her. She just going to bring her down and ruin her life.

Catra stood, there are only Twenty minutes until the bell. Class was the best course of action.

She walked to her first period, as she entered the door, all eyes were on her. she hasn’t been late since the first day. She can feel another pair of eyes on her, the one that’s hard to meet with. 

“So, you decided to finally join the class huh?” The teacher Questioned with a hand on her hip

“Yup, the bathroom didn’t have much to offer,” Catra replied as she made her way to her seat.

“You’re lucky this is your first tardy, or I would have to give you a detention.”

“I promise to never do this again,” Catra said sarcastically before bowing in her seat. The class snickering.

The teacher rolled her eyes before going back to teaching the class. 

She can still feel a certain pair of blue eyes on her. she hears shuffling before a varsity jacket was dropped on her desk. Number 25

She turns toward Adora just to see her facing the front of the class as if nothing happened. Catra rolled her eyes and took the varsity jacket before putting it on. From her peripheral vision, she can see Adora grinning from ear to ear. 

Yeah, this could be her favorite jock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter.
> 
> Like I said in the beginning, I'm very sorry for being gone for so long, I will try to not do that so often but life is unpredictable.
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think in the comments below, And another comment should be out shortly.


	7. Party Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmers' mom is gone, so she decides to through a party! little does anyone know, secrets will get revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, another chapter of this story!
> 
> I'm back and here to write more chapters than ever!! I've somewhat got my life together and should write chapters every day, but if it's not every day than every other day.
> 
> Thank you for all the support and love that I've been given with this story!! I really appreciate it and for this being my first story, I never expected this much love ever!!
> 
> Like I've been saying, all mistakes are mine and critique and suggestions are welcome and will be used in further chapters!! 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Chapter Seven-Party Girl

“Ya know, with the number of times that you have given me your jacket, I could just have it now.” Catra and Adora were now walking to the cafeteria. It has been a week since Catra has come back and Adora still doesn’t know where she went. Each time she tries to ask, Catra either shuts down, or changes the subject. 

“You could, but then that means I have to have something of yours.” Catra eyed her suspiciously before chuckling.

“Well you’re shit out of luck princess; I have nothing valuable.” 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be a thing per se…” Adora said avoiding all eye contact, they made their way to the lunch line.

“What is it?” They get their lunch and sit down. Scorpia didn’t show today, she said something about a project that needed to be done for art history. 

“Well… Glimmer is having a ‘party’ its really more of a friend gathering if you ask me. I mean she really can't have a big party because her house isn’t really that big. Well to me it's pretty big, but since I live there, I’ve gotten used to the size I guess and it’s a nice house. Its three stories with a giant pool in the back and like a hot tub and...” Catra was just staring at her, was she rambling? She was so rambling.

“I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“I was hoping you would catch on before I slapped you,” Catra smirked

“OK well, Glimmer is throwing a get-together and I wanted you to come along.” Adora looked towards her. It’s like she’s staring in her soul.

“Tough break jock, I don’t do parties.” Not like she use to anyway. She loved to party, getting drunk, popping pills, doing the exact shit shadow weaver has told her plenty of times not to do.

“Well like I said earlier, it's not a party, it’s a small friend gathering.”

“Last time I checked twinkle and I weren’t really even close to calling each other friends.” The bathroom fiasco would beg to differ.

“She said she invited you, but you never answered her back.”

“That was my answer, not answering is already a no.”

“Aww, come on Catra pleeese, ill let you have my jacket for a week.” 

“That’s not even a bribe, this is practically my jacket.” 

“Well then I will take it away from you and then you can never have it back, no matter how cold it is.” That’s right, she told Adora this was for the cold. I mean its just a jacket, she could live without it. But at the same time, Lonnie and her goons haven’t even gone near Catra since she had the jacket on.

“Fine I'll go, but only because I like your jacket and can’t risk frostbite.” This could be the break that Catra needed. Shadow Weaver was gone until next week for some type of business trip, and she basically left the house for Catra.

“Great! I’m guessing you don’t have a ride so I could always pick you up if you want!” Adora had twinkles in her eyes, made her eyes look like diamonds. Was she staring, we can’t have that.

“Sure, thing weirdo, with how excited you are, you seem to want to know where I live just to stalk me.”

“What!!! That’s not true!” 

“Believe what you want.” 

“Just text me your address and I’ll be there around 6:30.” Then the bell rang.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Catra had been home for about three hours debating if she should go or just lie in bed and continue to binge-watch Disney movies. She was on the princess and the frog before her phone vibrated. She paused the movie and looked at her phone.

Adora:  
Hey Catra, are you ready for the party!

Catra stared down at her phone, she really didn’t want to go to this “Party”, but she did want to spend time with Adora. Looking at the time on her phone, she still had thirty minutes before Adora would pick her up.

Catra:   
We Still have thirty minutes until then, and I want to finish binge-watching my movies.

Adora:  
What movies are you watching?

Adora:  
I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re watching nightmare on elm street or something scary like that.

Catra:  
Nope, I’m watching Disney movies

Catra:  
Don’t get me wrong, I do like my fair share of horror movies

Adora:  
DISNEY MOVIES!!! You’re the last person I would suspect to watch Disney movies.

Adora:   
Also don’t think this is weird but I’m already at your house.

Catra was shocked, there were still twenty minutes until Adora said she would pick her up. Catra got out of bed and made her way to the front door. She looked out the peephole and sure enough, there was a silver Cadillac outside in her driveway. She pulled on her hoodie and unlocked the front door before walking out to the driveway. Adora rolled down her window.

“You expect me to not think you’re weird yet you’re waiting outside my house? You really are a stalker!”

“I am not a stalker! I just like to get here early!”

“Whatever you say, princess, you might as well come inside.”

“Isn’t your mom here, wouldn’t she get mad or something?” Adora really didn’t want to deal with catras mom, she heard the stories that Scorpia told her and they did not sound like fun.

“Nope, she’s on some stupid business trip and is gone for like a week or something.” Catra shrugged her shoulders before walking back to the front door.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to lock you outside.”

Adora turned off her car and locked the door before following Catra inside.

“so, what Disney movie were you watching?” Adora asked as she followed Catra to her room. It’s a small house but it still had a homie feel to it.

“Princess and the frog,” Catra said as she flopped back on her bed, she settled back under her covers and pressed play on her remote.

Adora just stood in the doorway. Was she allowed in catras room or does she have to ask?

“Why are you just standing in the hallway like a weirdo? It's creepy.” 

“I wasn’t sure if I was allowed in here or not,” Adora said as she made her way to catras bed. She sat on the very edge.

“If I didn’t want you in my room, I wouldn’t have brought you in it,” Catra said as she rolled her eyes. 

“So, are you ready for the party?” 

“Honestly, now since I’m home, I really don’t want to leave.” Catra snuggled more in her blanket

“Aww come on Catra, you promised.”

“I know what I said!! I don’t need a constant reminder.”

“Well, its almost six-thirty,” Adora said as she showed Catra her phone. Sure enough, the time was 6:25.

Catra sighed as she uncovered herself and stretched. She paused her DVR before making her way to her closet. She pulled out black skinny jeans with rips at the knee and a white long-sleeved V-neck. She bent down and pulled out some socks and black high-top vans.  
Adora just stared at her, was she supposed to leave or was just stay and wait. Catra turned around and Adora quickly averted her gaze.

“I’m going to wait in the car while you get dressed.” 

“Whatever,” Catra said as she made her way to the bathroom

She quickly got dressed and made her way to her room, she grabbed her phone and her house keys before walking to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door before walking out and locking it.

“You’re going to be fine, it’s just some stupid friend hangout, nobody is going to know anything they shouldn’t.”

Catra made her way to the passenger seat of Adora’s car and got in. She closed the door and put on her seat belt.

“You’re literally the definition of jock.” Adora put the car in reverse and backed out the driveway before answering Catra.

“How am I the definition of jock?”

“You drive a Cadillac, you’re the captain of a team, and I bet you have all types of girls flinging themselves at you.” Catra crossed her arms

“Well actually, this is Glimmers car, I’m just borrowing it to pick you up, and I didn’t pick to be captain of the team, I was voted into it, and I have never had an actual girlfriend, the closest thing I had to that was some girl that took advantage of me in 10th grade.” Adora made a sharp left turn causing Catra to hold on to her seat.

“I never said anything about a girlfriend dumbass, also who would even take advantage of you.”

“Some girl, I don’t want to talk about it, she just used me to get closer to someone else on the baseball team.” Adora really hated the girl, she made her feel like she was someone special, yet after she got her prize, she basically pushed her to the side.

They finally stopped. Catra looked up in awe, this house was huge!!

You live here!!!” Catra said still not looking away from the house.

“Well technically, I’m like Glimmer's roommate. Her mom took me in when my grandma got dementia.” Adora parked the car, and turned it off before stepping out, Catra did the same and followed Adora to the front door. Adora put in a code and the door unlocked. There was music playing and loud talking coming from one side of the house.

“Follow me, I’ll show you where everyone is.” Adora grabbed Catra by the hand and gently pulled her so she can follow.

Catra looked down at their intertwined hands, this was new. She remembered the first time Adora grabbed her hand, but this felt different. It’s probably nothing, most girls hold their friend’s hands, right?

They finally made their way to the living room, which was the size of two of her living rooms combined. 

“Adora!! You’re finally back, what took you so long?” Glimmer stumbled to Adora, Catra trying to hold in her laughter.

“Oh, my God, sparkles is drunk?!” Catra burst out laughing. She couldn’t believe this.

Adora elbowed her gentling before helping Glimmer sit down on the couch.

“Yeah, I had to pick up Catra remember?”

“OOOOOOOH! I remember now!!” Glimmer was laughing to herself. Adora just smirked before making her way to the kitchen, she came out with two bottles of water and one beer. She handed Glimmer the bottle of water and told her to finish it before going to sleep. Glimmer nodded her head before staggering to bow who was off in the corner.

“I didn't expect her to be the drinker type,” Catra said as she sat down on the couch. Adora handed her the beer before sitting down on the couch next to Catra.

“Well she doesn’t usually drink, but when she does, she kind of over does it,” Adora said as she drunk some of her water. Catra eyed the water bottle.

“What? Are you too good to drink?” Catra took a swig of her beer before looking towards Adora.

“No, I’m your driver remember? I’m supposed to drive you home after this.” 

Catra shrugged

“one beer couldn’t hurt.” 

“I’m not going to drink and drive Catra, you know how dangerous that is?” Adora said as she looked towards Catra.

“Chill out, I wasn’t telling you to get stupid drunk.” Catra chugged the rest of her beer before looking around the room. There were a few people she saw from the school, but she only saw a couple of people she knew personally. From the corner of her eye, she recognized someone.

“Scorpia?” She got up and walked towards her, leaving Adora on the couch.

“Scorpia? You’re here too?” Scorpia turned around to face Catra. She gave a big smile before hugging Catra. Catra pushed her way out the hug before looking up at Scorpia.

“Het wildcat, wasn’t expecting to see you here!” Catra could tell that Scorpia was a little tipsy.

“Yeah, Adora invited me.”

“I was invited too, somebody named Perfuma, odd name but she seemed really nice.” Catra just stared at Scorpia before somebody came up to them.

“Scorpia!! That’s where you went, come on another game is about to start.” A girl with long blond hair and a pink frilly dress pulled Scorpia by her hand and made her way to the farther end of the living room.

Catra had no idea what was going on, but she really wanted another beer. Its been a while since she had gotten drunk. She needed a way to release some tension since Shadow Weaver took away her razors and anything sharp.

She found the kitchen and grabbed another beer before walking back out. She saw Adora with a group of random people talking. She didn’t want to bother her, so she made her way back to the couch and sat down. She just looked around the room before someone sat down next to her. She didn’t pay any mind to the person until they started to talk to her.

“When Glimmer said she was just inviting a few people, I thought she meant people in the friend group.” 

Catra turned around to look at the person talking to her. They had grey hair pulled in a high ponytail with a piece of hair still loose. They were also very muscular.

“Same here, but she must have a lot of friends.” Catra didn’t like random people talking to her, she just wanted to be alone or wait for Adora or something.

“I’ve seen you around the school, haven’t I?” The girl questioned she scooted closer to Catra.

“Like I would know, Plus why ask a question if you already know the answer.” Catra didn’t notice the person get up and leave. Before she could get comfortable, the person sat back down with two shot glass in her hand.

“Here, take a shot with me.” Catra eyed the shot glass before rolling her eyes and quickly swallowing the shot. She shivered before putting the shot glass down on the table.

“I’m Huntara if you’re wondering.” The stranger scooted back to her previous spot next to Catra.

“I don’t remember asking your name dumbass,” Catra said as she made space between her and the stranger.

“I don’t mean any harm sweetheart, loosen up won't you,” Huntara said as she poured Catra another shot. Catra took the shot and drank it before settling back on the couch. She can feel herself becoming tipsy.

“So, you’re the new girl huh.”

“Yup.”

“I see, I think I remember you now, you’re the one who walks around with Adora’s jacket.”

Catra chuckles as she poured herself another shot. 

“Yeah, she let me borrow it because I was cold.” Catra took another shot before laying back on the couch.  
“I can give you something that could fuck you up more than that vodka,” Huntara said as she pulled out a bag of tiny strips. Catra recognized the strips. 

LSD

Catra smirked before looking towards the stranger. She nodded her head before opening her hand for the tab. Huntara smirked before handing Catra a tab and taking one herself.

“I didn’t know Sparkles had such hardcore friends.” 

Huntara laughed before putting her arm around catras shoulder. Catra froze at first before settling down.

Adora was talking to her team before she thought that she should check up on Catra. She grabbed another water bottle from the kitchen before making her way to the couch she last saw Catra on. When she got there, she saw Catra sitting down with somebody next to her. As she got closer, she saw that the person had their right arm around catras shoulder with their other hand caressing her thigh. Adora quickened her pace. This didn’t look good.

“Hey Catra, you ready to go home?” Adora eyed the other person, she didn’t like what was happening.

“No, she’s fine, aren’t you sweetheart?” 

Catra just giggled before laying her head back on the arm of the couch. 

“Look at her, she’s having fun.” 

Adora glared at the stranger before grabbing Catra and pulling her up from the couch.

“If you don’t mind, I’m taking her home.” Catra shook her head and backed away from Adora. The stranger glared before standing up and walking up towards Adora.

“If she doesn’t want to go home, don’t take her home, it’s not like you’re her mom.”

“She’s clearly not in the right mindset to make decisions.” Adora grabbed Catra again and walked to the front door. As she was going to open it, Huntara was back.

“Come on, you’re acting as if she’s your girlfriend or something. Last time I checked, she’s single.”

“That doesn’t give you a right to hit on her, she’s barely able to stand!” Adora wrapped her arm around catras waist and grabbed her car keys before walking out the front door with Catra.

“Catra, what the hell has gotten into you,” Adora whispered to herself as she unlocked the passenger side of the car first. She settled Catra into the car before. Making her way to the driver’s side.

“Do you see that!” Catra pointed to the front of the car. Adora looked to see what Catra was pointing at, just to see nothing there.

“There’s nothing there Catra.”

“yea huh, that small pink elephant on the hood.” Catra giggled as she stared into nothing. This confused Adora, she’s been around drunk people, she’s been drunk herself, but she’s never hallucinated.

“Catra are you ok?” Adora turned on the light in the car and turned catras face to face her. Her eyes were dilated. Is she high!?

“What did she give you?!?!” Catra giggled, she rolled up the sleeves of her long sleeve. Adora looked down and her eyes had gone wide? 

Are those cuts!!

“Catra what happened to you?!?” Adora was being hit with so many things at once. She grabbed catras arm and looked closer at it.

“Catra, who did this to you?” she whispered as she traced her arm. She can feel herself becoming angry

Catra looked down to see her arm covered in scars of all the years of cutting. She looked up at Adora with a stupid grin on her face.

“Wanna know how I got these scars.” Catra giggled before settling back in her seat. 

“This isn’t funny Catra, I’m being serious.” Adora started to cry, she looked towards Catra but Catra was just playing with the window. She sighed before starting the car and taking Catra home. Good thing there was no school tomorrow. That gave Catra enough time to sober up.

Adora didn’t know what to do. Catra was high off some drug that someone gave her, and she had weird scars on her arms that Adora couldn’t figure out how she got them.

The drive home was quiet, Catra would occasionally giggle and say something about a pink elephant, but nothing else was said. Once Adora made it to catras house, she got out of the car and made her way to the front door to open it. Once it was open, she made her way to the passenger side of the car. She opened it and Catra fell out.

“Ow.”

“I told you to wait for me to open the door!!”

“I did wait for you to open the door, you opened it didn’t you?” Catra giggled

Adora sighed before grabbing Catra and picking her up. Seeing as Catra couldn’t walk properly anymore, she picked her up bridal style and carried her to the front door. Catra chuckles as she wraps her arm around Adora’s shoulder and snuggles closer to her.

She makes her way to catras room and opens the door.

Adora lies her on her bed and stood up. As she was making her way out. Catra grabbed her arm.

“Why are you leaving teddy bear?” Adora couldn’t help but laugh. She looked down at Catra.

“I’m coming back, I just need to go close my car door and close the front door.” Catra is still skeptical but let’s go of Adora’s hand.

Adora goes to her car and closes the passenger side door before making her way back to the front door. She closes it and makes her way back to catras room. She walks in to see Catra under her covers and giggling to herself.

Adora looked at the covers, she didn’t understand why Catra would do this to herself. She knew whatever happened in catras past was worst than what she originally thought. She just took whatever drug that person gave her and went with it.

“Hey Catra, I need to go back home.” She said as she walked up to the bed and sat down.

Catra took the covers off her head and looked towards Adora. She had a pout on her face.

“You said you weren’t going to leave?” Her speech was slurred, was this one of the effects of the drug? Or did she drink more than that one beer?

“How about this? I promise to come back tomorrow afternoon, and we can get something to eat. Is that ok?” 

“No, we have to get ice cream! And you have to be a human and not a teddy bear.” Adora laughed before getting up and hugging Catra. 

“Fine we can get ice cream and I promise to be human tomorrow.” She stood up and made her way out of catras house. She felt her phone vibrated.

Catra:  
Mkae seur yoirh a hunmna tommroew BYE teddyy bare 

She frowned down at her phone before getting into her car and driving away. She hopes Catra will be alright tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter!!
> 
> let me know what you guys think of it in the comments 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and critique and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> (Also btw, I have never taken LSD so I'm unsure of the actually affects.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the party over and Catra sober, there's a lot of things that need to be cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened to the last chapter. For some reason, it didn't appear on the page and I think its because a ton of people uploaded the same time as me. Anyway, here's another chapter!
> 
> All mistakes are mine and remember critique and suggestions are welcome
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Chapter Eight-Morning after

It was 11:30 by the time Catra woke up. She can still feel the effects from the night before, everything still had a buzz to it. Catra rolled over in her bed. Her stomach hurt and she had a massive headache. She looked at her phone to see three new messages all from Adora.

Adora: 11:45pm  
Hey Catra, I hope you feel better tomorrow.

Adora: 9:52am  
I should be around by 12:30, hopefully, you’re up by then.

Adora: 11:15am  
I’m getting ready now, hopefully, you’re ready. We have a lot to talk about.

Catra just stared down at her phone. She saw the embarrassing message she sent to Adora last night. She sighed before uncovering herself and getting out of bed. It was Saturday so school shouldn't be a problem for another day. She didn’t know what Adora wanted to talk about. Did she say something bad? Did she do something she shouldn’t have done? She got home so it wasn't that bad.

Catra made her way to her closet, she opened it and looked inside. Nothing really interested her. she walked out of her room and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She sat down at the island trying to remember last night. She remembers getting to the house and sparkles being drunk. Catra chuckles at the thought, never would she think that she was one to drink. That’s beside the point, ok so she gets there and Adora gets her a beer. She drinks the beer and sees Scorpia. Blah blah blah, nothing important, and then she remembers. This one girl comes up to her and offers her some shots. Catra can't seem to remember her name, but she does remember her giving her a tab of LSD.

As Catra tries to remember more of last night she hears a knock at the front door. She dreads getting up, she knows who’s at the door. Maybe if she doesn’t open it, she’ll go away. She hears another knock harder than the first. Catra sighs before making her way to the front door. She takes a deep breath before opening it. Low and behold Adora, with bags in her hand?

“Hey Catra, I wasn’t sure if you had breakfast yet so I thought I would bring IHOP.” Adora is a real charmer, isn’t she?

“I just woke up a while ago, so I haven’t had breakfast yet.” Catra moves aside as Adora makes her way to the kitchen. She puts the take-out bags on the island before sitting down. Catra locks the front door before making her way back to the kitchen. She sits in her previous seat before looking in the bag of goodies Adora brought.

“So, what brings you to these parts of town?” Catra asks as she takes out a pack of pancakes with hash browns on the side. She wasn’t hungry but she knew it would help with her headache.

“I’m guessing you don’t remember much of last night?”

“Nope,” Catra said as she pops the p

“All I remember is drinking and sitting on a couch.” That was far from the truth. She remembers the girl giving her LSD, but she doesn’t want Adora to know that. She already knows she’s the one that brought her home.

“Catra don’t play dumb, I know you remember more than that.”

“Really? I don’t remember you being in my head.” 

“Catra please talk to me.” Adora went to grab catras hand but Catra yanks it back.

“Don’t touch me.” Adora sighed, this was getting nowhere. She needs to just come out with it.

“When we were in the car, you rolled up your sleeves and you had these cuts on your arm.”

Catra stopped eating. Adora saw her arms? ADORA SAW HER ARMS!!!! This is no good, this is possibly the last thing she wanted to happen. The one person she wanted, saw the things that made her gross. Catra hadn't realized she started crying.

Adora pulled her in a hug and rested her chin on catras shoulder. Catra tensed before relaxing into Adora's hold.

“Catra, I need you to tell me how this happened to you. Please?” Adora pulled back to cup catras face and wipe the tears away with her thumb.

“If I tell you, you’ll think I’m some freak,” Catra whispered. She already knew what this meant. Adora wouldn’t want to be friends with some lunatic who couldn’t find a healthy way to cope with her mental health. This was the last person she wanted to find out about her scars.

“Catra I would never think that I promise to never think that." Adora took a deep breath. "How about this, I'll take a few guesses, and you nodded your head if I’m right ok?”

Catra could do that. She nodded her head to signal that it was acceptable. Adora gave Catra one last hug before gently taking her chin to look her in the eyes.

“Did your mom do this to you?” Catra can hear the anger in her voice, she shook her head no. Adora let out a sigh of relief.

“Did people at your old school do this?” Catra shook her head no, this seemed to be getting nowhere. She turned her head out of Adora’s grasp. She couldn’t face her.

“Catra you have to help me out here.” Adora didn’t want to assume the worst, she knew that these were self-inflicted. But she didn’t want to believe it until Catra told her.

“I did this.” Finally came the answer. Adora looked towards the floor. Of course, she did. She hated to see Catra so broken.

“Why though? What caused you to do this!” Adora didn’t mean to raise her voice, she meant it to come out gentler, but this was too much to handle. She liked Catra, she really did, but this plus the whole drug ordeal yesterday was putting too much strain on her.

Catra didn’t need this. This was just another person she loses due to her problem.

“Well, sor-rry I’m not some nice looking broad that you jocks typically go after.” Catra really didn’t need someone like this right now. She knew from the start that Adora likes to play hero, and she didn’t need to be saved.

“I’m not saying that Catra, I’m just saying why do something like this to yourself!”

“Fuck off princess, you know nothing about what I have gone through!!” Catra shoved Adora away from her. She ran to her room and shut the door and slid down it. She didn’t need her. She can just find someone else. She still had Scorpia and Entrapta. She heard a knock on her door.

“Fuck off Adora.” 

“Catra I didn’t mean anything bad.” 

Catra pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on them. She didn’t want to talk anymore, she just wanted to cut. Another knock on the door.

“Come on Catra, please?” Catra didn’t answer, she didn’t want Adora here anymore, she wanted her gone. She heard a sigh come from behind the door before she heard a soft thud.

“If you want me to go, I’ll go, but if you’re willing to talk can you open the door.” She didn’t want Adora to go deep down. She knew she liked her more than just a friend, but she knew even deeper down it could never happen. she was too broken. Adora always got attention from many different people. Most of those people had stuff she didn’t. Confidence, a perfect body, nice lips, beautiful hair, and the thing that Catra envied the most, perfect,. untouched, unscared skin. 

Catra couldn’t compete with that. She knew Adora couldn’t like her back the same way she liked her. 

“Just go home, I want to be alone.” Adora took a deep breath before removing her head from the door, she knew she messed up with Catra. She just hopes she didn’t mess up anything for good.

“I'll text you later Catra.” She put her hand on the door before leaving. She walked out of the house and to her car. Once she unlocked and gotten in the car, she slammed her head on the steering wheel. She messed up, didn’t she?

Catra wasn’t the only one that struggled with something. Adora opened the car console and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She promised Glimmer she would stop but she was too stressed out to not have one. 

Only three left.

She pulled one from the pack and stuck it between her lips. She pulled the lighter out of her jean pocket. She looked at the design on the lighter before bringing it to the cigarette butt. She flicked the spark wheel causing the flame to ignite. She slowly took a drag from the cigarette. She held the smoke for a couple of seconds before releasing it. She needed this. A sense of relief overtook Adora.

Adora took another hit of her cigarette before starting the car, she rolled down the windows before putting it in reverse. She drove out of catras driveway, taking one last look before driving away.

Catra heard the front door close. She sat her head up and looked towards her bedroom window. She didn’t want to push Adora away, but at the same time, she couldn’t trust her yet.

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She looked towards the food Adora brought her. She couldn’t eat. She opened every drawer in the kitchen. Shadow weaver must have hidden anything sharp she could think of. Except for one thing. Catra went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet below the sink. She pulled out her razor. 

Bingo

‘Shadow weaver forgot to check the bathroom I see’ Catra could really use this. But this was the whole reason she and Adora had this fight. Catra looked at the blades in her razor. Did she really want to do this anymore? Did she really want to add more cuts to her already ruined skin?

Catra picked one of the blades out her razor. She didn’t care anymore; she already ruined her friendship with Adora. She took off the shirt from the night before and extended her arm. She looked at the many cuts that lined up her arm. She traced some of the lines before finding a spot on the back of her forearm. She put the blade against her skin and slid it across. Slowly the blood leaked down her arm. She stopped and looked in the mirror. She saw all the scars that lined up her arms and stomach. She couldn’t live like this. She could keep looking at all these mistakes she bestowed upon herself.

She peeled off her pants and all her undergarments before turning on the shower. She put her razor back under the sink and hide the blade somewhere she knew Shadow Weaver wouldn’t look, before getting in the shower. She washed the blood off her arm and the rest of her body. After a few minutes, she stopped washing. She leaned on the shower wall and slid down. She brought her knees to her chest and put her head down on them. 

She always ruins stuff with people, it was in her blood. Catra stood up and turned off the shower before stepping out. she dried herself off and picked up her clothes and made her way to her room. She found some pajamas and put them on before heading to her bed. She looked at her phone and saw two messages from an unknown number.

Unknown:  
Hey sweetheart, not sure if you remember me but I was the one that hooked you up at the party.

unknown:  
If you need a pick me up, this is my number. just call and ill be there in a flash.😉

Catra looked at her phone for a second before calling the number. She waited for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hey sweetheart, I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you just bring the goods?" Catra started to bite on her nails. She already cut, but last night felt like a new release. something that not only cutting can release.

"Sure thing buttercup, just text me your addy, and ill be there soon." Then the line was dead.

She had no idea how she got her number but shes happy shes does now. Catra can finally be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their problems I see 🤔.
> 
> So I should be back to uploading every 1-2 days. And should be able to reply to everyone's comments the best I can!!😇
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though its a bit short. (sorry about that!!)
> 
> As I've been saying before, all critique and suggestions are welcomed and will be used in further chapters.


	9. More than a friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Catra's new friend, will things between her and Adora change for the better or the worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so for some reason my story isn't showing up on the page for this tag, so I'm not getting any new feedback for this story. If you guys can let me know if you get a notification for this story it would be great😁!
> 
> Notes:  
> I've been trying a new style with each chapter, so I'm sorry if its inconsistent and weird. most chapters will have a different writing style and since this is my first fanfiction, I want to try as many styles as I can before I solely focus on just one. I will try to stay as consistent as possible with my writing style.
> 
> I'm trying to be more active with my story, so I'm sorry if I don't upload that often, home life has been terrible and sometimes I'm just not in the mood to write another chapter.
> 
> As I've been saying, all mistakes are mine and any critique and suggestions will be used in future chapters!!☺️
> 
> Enjoy!!🙃

Chapter Nine- More than a friend?

Catra has gotten her hands on many different drugs since her new ‘friend’ arrived. Things have been a new experience, so much stuff that she hasn’t tried before; Ecstasy, speed, Acid, shrooms, and much more. She mostly liked the psychedelic highs more than the body high but Since Shadow Weaver came back from her trip, it got trickier to hide. She hasn’t cut since Saturday and since the argument with Adora, but she still feels the urge to do so.

Right now, it's 4:30 in the morning and she’s just coming down from her high. Huntara left just before Shadow weaver entered the driveway so it worked out essentially. Shadow Weaver did her normal check around the house and came into catras room to see if she was still there. Catra fake slept as usual and Shadow Weaver left to do whatever business she had to do. Catra had to wake up for school soon, but she couldn’t find the means to sleep. The conversation she had with Adora kept replaying in her head. She read the text that Adora said she would leave.

Adora:

_Hey Catra, I didn’t mean to upset you, it was just too much to handle at once. Please call me back._

‘Too much to handle’ Catra wasn’t too much to handle. She didn’t need to be handled anyway. She was fine on her own. Always has been and always will be. But at the same time, she wants to be babied, wants to be protected, wants to be loved. It was complicated. She was going to text Adora back, but she wouldn’t know what to say. She couldn’t just say sorry, it felt too plain. She couldn’t just tell Adora ‘Hey I like you lets go out’ because what if Adora didn’t fell the same way. She didn’t want to have her heart broken like her mind already was. This is complicated. Friendship is complicated.

Catra tried to go to sleep, but she woke up fifteen minutes later. It seems like her body was just too energetic to sleep right now, and it's not like she can leave her room. Catras phone vibrated.

Huntara:

_Hey sweetheart, mind if I take you to school in the morning. Got some stuff that will treat you right. 😉_

Catra smirked down at her phone. She really could use a pick me up, even though she just came down from her high fifteen minutes ago. She replied.

Catra:

_Depends, because I don’t want to be fucked up while in school and make it obvious as hell that I am._

Catra waited for the text bubble before her phone went off again.

Huntara:

_Just skip school or something or wait until later that day to go._

She really wished she could skip school, but Shadow Weaver would have her head, and she really didn’t need to get in trouble any more than she already does.

Catra:

_Not to burst your bubble, but my mom would literally kill me if I skipped school. My counselors keep track of that, and I really can’t have that._

Huntara texted back immediately

Huntara:

_Okay fine I’ll make sure you get the more manageable kind of stuff. Anything for my lady. 😉_

Catra didn’t really pay any mind to the last part. She just rolled her eyes and gave a simple ok before looking at the time. Her alarm would go off any minute, so she decided to get dressed for the day. She went into her closet and pulled out some black ripped skinny jeans and a black Adidas hoodie. The hoodie was a bit snug, but it did its job of hiding her scars. She went to the bathroom and turned on the lights. She looked in the reflection. There were bags under her eyes, and she had dry tears on her face.

Catra sighed as she looked in the mirror. She didn’t usually use make-up other than mascara and eyeliner but seems like today is a foundation day. She washed her face and brush her teeth first before applying her foundation. Once done, she applied the typical mascara and eyeliner before going back to her room. She checked her phone to see two new messages. One from Adora and one from Huntara.

Adora:

_Hey Catra, still haven’t heard from you. I could pick you up if you need a ride._

Huntara:

_Hey buttercup, I should be there soon._

Catra replied to Huntara before going back to Adora’s text. She could be petty and just not reply, but something deep down told her to reply. After trial and error, she finally decided to reply.

Catra:

_I have a ride already_

It was a simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less. She saw the thought bubble on her screen before it disappeared.

Guess that’s her answer.

She put her phone in her hoodie's pocket and went back to her closet to pull out some socks and shoes. She got her white vans out before heading downstairs. Her phone vibrated with a text from Huntara saying she was outside; she grabbed her keys and bookbag before going outside. She locked the door and made her way down the path that leads to the driveway. She spotted a black mustang across the street. She walked towards it; the windows rolled down to show Huntara.

“So, you ready to roll?”

“You have the douches car I’ve ever seen.” Huntara laughed before unlocking the passenger side door. Catra went to the passenger side and got in. She buckled her seat belt and put her bookbag on the floor between her legs.

“So, what is this new stuff you got?” Catra smirked. She knew it was a bad idea to take it before school but she really needed to take her mind off everything that happened on Saturday.

“Only the best shrooms that Bright moon has to offer.” Huntara opened the car console before pulling out a bag of tiny mushrooms. They looked super dried out and just gross all around.

“Those actually look like shit.” Catra could just throw up looking at it. She didn’t even know what shrooms were until now and they look like the worst thing on the planet.

“They may look and taste awful but trust me when I say they kick ass.”

Catra really didn’t want to have a public freak out after taking these, but she did still want a high. Huntara handed them to Catra before starting to drive. Catra checked her phone to see there are only 10 more minutes until school started. She sighed before opening the bag and taking a tiny piece off. She looked at the piece before putting it in her mouth and eating it. Huntara was right, it tasted awful but hopefully, the effects were better than the taste.

They arrived at school twenty minutes late. Huntara told Catra she wanted to arrive in style and that she should be fine. But Catra was already feeling the effects of the shrooms and really didn’t pay much attention to what Huntara was saying. She mostly laughed through it. Huntara just smirked at her and helped her out the car before telling her to get to class. Catra walked through the halls, everything looked so different. The walls looked as if they were going to sink through the floor. She tried not to pay much attention to what was happening around her and find her way to class. It seemed like she walked all around the school before she finally found her class.

She opened the door and walked in. The classroom was quiet and seemed to be working on some type of worksheet. Mrs. Spinnerella walked up to Catra. “You do know you’re twenty-five minutes late for class, right?” She whispered. Why was she whispering?

“I-um, yeah.”

‘Really Catra that’s the best you can come up with!!’ she thought. Words seemed hard to formulate. She couldn’t think properly and could focus on the growing frown on the teacher's face.

“Are you feeling ok Catra? You’re eyes seem a bit dilated.” As the teacher stepped forward, Catra stepped back.

She really could not get caught right now. “I’m fine, it’s just the lights.” She knew it was a lousy excuse, but she hoped it would work. Spinnerella sighed before walking back to her desk.

“Grab a worksheet and go sit down, we have a test tomorrow so MAKE sure you show up on time. And one more tardy without a pass will get you sent to detention. Got it?”

Catra nodded her head and grabbed a worksheet before making her way to her seat. The whole way down she can feel eyes on her. She knew who it was but didn’t want to acknowledge them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora didn’t know how to feel about what happened. She hated how she made Catra feel. She felt awful just seeing her cry. She felt like some type of monster.

She made sure to text Catra before falling asleep. It made her feel slightly better, but she still wanted to truly apologize to Catra when she offers her a ride to school. She put on a white long sleeve shirt and some black khaki joggers with her red high-top converse. Glimmer was still in the bathroom so it would be quite a while before they would leave. This is the perfect time to text Catra. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. 6:35 am. Catra should be up by now.

Adora:

_Hey Catra, still haven’t heard from you. I could pick you up if you need a ride. She waited for a reply. Five minutes later she got one._

Catra:

_I have a ride already_

She had a ride already? Adora doesn’t remember Scorpia driving but maybe things change. She walked out of her room to see Glimmer already ready to go. Usually, Glimmer would drive but today seemed like one of those tireless nights. Adora grabbed Glimmers keys and her backpack before she and glimmer went downstairs and walked out the door. she closed the door and put the code in before walking to the car. Her and Glimmer got in and they were off.

“So how did you sleep?” Adora knew Glimmer wasn’t a morning person but she needed a distraction from what was going on with Catra.

“Horrible, Bow kept me up all night talking about this new show that came out.” Adora snickered. She knew how bow can get when he was enthusiastic about something. Speaking of bow

“Does he need to be picked up today or are his dads dropping him off?”

“Well since his dads are off today, they wanted to spend some fathers and son bonding.” Adora hummed in reply. She really couldn’t focus on the conversation now. Catra was still in front of her problems right now.

“So, how are you and Catra doing?” Adora stopped the car abruptly, causing Glimmer to almost slam into the dashboard.

“WHAT THE HELL ADORA!!!”

“IM SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO BREAK THAT HARD” Glimmer sighed before putting her head in her hands.

“I was just joking about the whole Catra thing, but it seems like something is clearly going on.” Adora started to drive again before answering Glimmer. She could trust her; I mean their practically sisters.

“Me and her got into a serious fight the other day.”

“How serious?”

“Serious enough for her to not talk to me apparently.” Adora really didn’t know what was going on. Catra revealed something deep about her that clearly still is something she is currently going through, and she freaks out. She knew she was a dumbass for freaking out.

“What was the fight about exactly?” Adora knew she shouldn’t reveal the cutting thing, but it did seem relevant to the conversation. she chose to leave it out.

“She took some random drug at a party that completely left her vulnerable! I mean she literally had some girl touching all over her!” Adora didn’t like what she saw. I mean how could somebody take advantage of someone like that when they clearly weren’t in the right state of mind.

“So, what you’re saying is that you’re jealous.” Glimmer smirked. Adora stopped the car abruptly again, this time Glimmer fully expected it. Good thing they were already at school.

“What!?! Jealous! I’m not jealous!”

“Adora clearly you’re jealous.”

“That’s not true.” She crossed her arms and turned towards Glimmer. She wasn’t a jealous person; she just didn’t like what that person was doing to Catra. She couldn’t defend herself.

“Whatever you say Adora, but to me, it seems like you’re jealous.” Glimmer proceed to grab her stuff and leave the car. Adora sat there for a few minutes before grabbing her bookbag and varsity jacket and getting out the car. She locked it and made her way towards the school. She heard the bell for first-period ring, and she made her way towards where she always meets Catra and Scorpia.

As she approached, she noticed Scorpia was only with Entrapta. She seemed nervous but tried not to show it (which wasn’t working out so well).

“Hey, Scorpia! Have you seen Catra?” Scorpia turned her attention from Entrapta to Adora.

“No, she hasn’t shown up to school yet,” Scorpia said with worry in her voice.

This confused Adora, didn’t he carpool with Scorpia?

“I thought she carpooled with you? She said she had a ride and I assumed it was you.” Something wasn’t right. If Scorpia was at school and Catra wasn’t, where the hell is, she.

“No, I don’t drive, and she normally walks to school since she only lives fifteen minutes away.” Something is clearly going on, Adora tried not to show her concern but it was evident on her face.

“I’m going to class Scorpia, ill let you know if she comes to class.” Scorpia shot a thumbs up before walking away.

Adora walked to first period right as the late bell rang, she let out a sigh of relief before the teacher instructed her to grab a worksheet and sit down. She grabbed one and made her way to her seat, and low and behold, Catra was not in hers. Adora shook her head before taking out her phone. Since there was a test tomorrow the teacher let the student work on a study guide and just chill. This was the perfect time to text Catra.

Adora: Catra are you ok? You aren’t in first period and Scorpia said she didn’t give you a ride.

Adora really couldn’t do anymore but text. Catra seemed to be ignoring her ever since the fight. Adora tried to apologize but it seemed nothing came out of it. She sighed before putting her phone away.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened. At first, Adora didn’t pay much attention to it until she heard what was going on.

“You do know you’re twenty-five minutes late for class, right?” She knew immediately knew who Mrs. Spinnerella was talking about. She looked up from her worksheet and saw Catra. Something was off, but Adora couldn’t figure it out.

“I-um, yeah.” Yup, something is definitely off. Catra would have had a snarky remark. Adora continued to stare at the situation. So did many other students.

“Are you feeling ok Catra? You’re eyes seem a bit dilated”

This can't be possible. Catra came to school high! Adora felt her blood boil. She really can’t understand Catra. Last time she got high she could barely walk. So maybe she wasn’t high, maybe it’s something else. Well, that’s what Adora hoped for anyway. She barely listens to the rest of the conversation, and just watched as Catra walked to her seat.

Adora tapped on her shoulder. She felt Catra flinch before turning her head to Adora. Adora saw that her mixed matched eyes were extremely dilated. Its as if the black completely took over her heterochromia eyes. Catra smirked at Adora before turning her whole body to face her.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said in a sultry voice. Adora blinked then blushed right after. Something is really wrong.

“Catra what the hell, why didn’t you answer my text?” Adora knew this want something she should start with, but it did get catras attention.

“I didn’t know you even texted me, to be honest.”

“Who did you carpool with?” Another bad question, but if it wasn’t Scorpia or Entrapta then she had to know.

“My new friend,” Catra smirked before looking Adora up and down. was she checking her out? What has gotten into her?

“Catra this isn’t funny, what the hell happened to you!?” That came out louder than intended, but Catra is clearly not taking anything seriously anymore. The teacher shushed her. Adora apologized before looking back at Catra who was looking at her phone. She was texting somebody. Adora tried to get a better look, but Catra turned her body away. She’s hiding something.

After trying to get Catra to talk to her again, she mostly got short replies or a giggle in return. Adora was pissed, to say the least. Catra taking drugs was one thing but coming to school high was another. Adora sighed before going back to work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell for the end of the period rung and everybody started to leave. As Catra got up to leave, Adora grabbed her wrist.

“Catra please tell me what’s going on, this isn’t you.”

“Like you know who I am, you just meet me a few months ago yet you think you know me.” She yanked her wrist back and before walking out. She felt Adora follow her, but she never slowed down. Then she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder. She was about to yank their arm off before they spoke.

“Hey sweetheart, how’s it hanging?” She knew who it was. And she was going to play along. She wanted to make Adora pay and this was her best bet.

“Other than you making me late for homeroom, nothing much.” She can feel Adora stare at the interaction.

“How about I pay for that later?” She really didn’t like how flirty that sounded but she wanted to make Adora jealous, so she had to go along with it.

“Sure whatever, just get off of me before you make me late for my other classes.” Before Huntara let go, she turned around to see Adora glaring at Huntara. She hit the jackpot.

She pushed Huntara off her and walked to class with Huntara still following her. she rolled her eyes but didn’t pay much mind to it. She still felt the effects of the drug, but they were dulled down.

“So, you said I can make it up to you later, do you want a ride to my place?” Huntara winked at her. she didn’t like where this was going. So, she thought the best course of action was to come clean.

“Look, I know what you’re doing and I’m not into it.” Catra was always straight to the point. Many didn’t like that, but it worked best.

“You can't knock it until you try it, Also I found something that would knock your socks off.” Playing along was one thing but actually going along with it was another.

“Sure whatever, if it makes you leave me alone then fine.” Huntara seemed like a good person, but Catra couldn’t like her like that. Huntara said she would talk to her again at lunch and walked away. Catra didn’t pay much mind to her and just walked to her class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora couldn’t believe what she just saw, the same girl from the party that tried to hit on Catra was slinging her arm around her shoulder and talking to her as if they were something. Adora was seeing red, she really couldn’t believe Catra. she saved her from this person just for her to go back to them a day later. This was outrageous.

Adora felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around with a glare on her face. She calmed down once she saw who it was.

“Woah, who pissed you off,” Mermista said as she eyed Adora. Glimmer was next to her. Looking at Adora with the same expression.

“Nobody pissed me off, I was just thinking of something.” Adora was bad at lying, she couldn’t lie for her life, and they picked up on it pretty quickly.

“Suuure, and I’m the queen of England.” Mermista rolled her eyes.

“Look, I’m just mad at something I just saw, its nothing really.” Glimmer wasn’t buying it but brushed it off.

"Alright, well we better go to second period before were late.” Adora nodded her head and sighed before following glimmer and Mermista to second period. The next two periods went by pretty quickly and the bell for lunch rung.

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora made their way to the cafeteria. They sat down at their usual table and started to take their lunch out. Today was one of those pack your own lunch day since the lines seemed to get longer every day.

“So, I heard you almost crashed the car this morning.” Bow said. It wasn’t a good conversation starter, but it did catch Adora's attention.

“I did not! I just breaked a little too hard that’s all.” Glimmer and Bows chuckled. Adora chuckled with them until she saw two people enter the cafeteria. She stopped chuckling and just glared. Bow and Glimmer were confused until there turned around to see what she was staring at. Catra was walking with someone. They had their arm around her shoulders.

“Um… Adora, you okay?” Bow questioned. Glimmer smirked,

“Adora’s jealous of catras new friend.”

“I AM NOT JEALOUS.” The cafeteria got quiet before resuming. Adora hid her face in her hands.

“I am not jealous.” She repeated.

“It's ok to be a little jealous Adora.” Bow tried to make things better but just earned a glare from Adora.

“Look, Adora, just go talk to her or something.” Glimmer did have a point, but she tried that already.

“I tried that already, and she just ignores me.” Adora didn’t know what to do but to sulk. The rest of the day was just that, Adora sulking. Glimmer and Bow didn’t know what to do. So, they just let her. Once school was over Glimmer knew Adora want ed to be alone, so she carpooled with bow home. Adora made her way to the car and hopped in. She threw her stuff in the back seat and started the car. She pulled out a cigarette from her car console and lit it.

She inhaled and removed the cigarette from her mouth before slowly exhaled.

Today sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a new concept. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I wasn't really feeling it but it still is pretty good.


	10. The promises we make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra takes the offer to go to Huntara s house, but things get rocky fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> I'm just going to say this, this chapter deals with sexual assault. So if you cant deal with that, maybe skip past it. I don't know where it will be in the chapter but it should be somewhere near the beginning of the story. 
> 
> now with that out of the way, like I've been saying for the past nine chapters, all mistakes are mine and critique and suggestions are welcome and should be used in future chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!🙃

Chapter Ten- the promises we make

The last bell of the day rang among the school, Catra let out a sigh of relief. This day was finally over and she can finally go home. As she was making her way towards the locker room to change out of her dance gear, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Glimmer. Catra let out a deep exaggerated sigh, she really didn't want to deal with sparkles right now.

"What's with you and Adora? Usually, you're usually tied to the hip." Glimmer wasn't one to probe but she heard Adora's side of the story, its only fair of she hears Catras side as well.

"It's not like I need to constantly be near her all the time." Catra just wanted to leave, not be interrogated.

"Well, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying it's pretty obvious something happened." Glimmer really hated when Catra got like this, so defensive. She was just asking a simple question. Catra sighed, she wanted to leave as fast as possible so she can get home, but if she didn't answer sparkles question, she can be here all day.

"We just had a small fight, and she said shit I didn't like, so now I'm not talking to her. Happy?" Catra walked off, it was none of her business what happened but with this amount of information it'll keep her at bay. Catra proceeded to change into her clothes and grabbed her bookbag before leaving the locker room. As she's making her way to the school's front, she feels someone wraps their arms around her. Before she even lifts an arm to swat it away, they speak.

"Hey sweetheart, you missed me?" Catra really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Not really." Huntara let out a laugh. Her arm still around Catras shoulder.

"Well, ready to go to my house?" Catra looked towards Huntara, she finally shrugged her arm off.

"You were serious about that?" 

"Of course I was, why would I lie?" Catra felt stupid. She totally forgot that Huntara wasn't in on the whole jealous thing. She took a deep breath. She did not want to go to this stranger's house, but she can't just say no. It would look suspicious.

"Fine whatever, but you better have some hardcore shit for me. Everything else is weak now."

"Anything for you my lady." Huntara bowed. Catra rolled her eyes. At least shes getting one thing out of this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the car pulls up to a house, Catra is at awe. The house was a two-story house with a fountain in the front. It wasn't as big as Adora's and Glimmer's house, but it was still nice.

"I'm starting to think all of sparkles friends are rich," Huntara smirked before parking her car in the driveway. She stops the engine and opens the door. Catra does the same and both of them make their way to the front door. Huntara unlocks the front door and holds the door for Catra to walk in. Catra makes her way inside. Once inside shes even more shocked. The floor was marble and the furniture looked expensive. 

"So, what do you think?"

"This house is literally like a dream." As Catra looks around Huntara makes her way to the kitchen. She grabs a few things and put them in her pocket, before making her way back to Catra.

"I brought this house when I had enough money to move out of my parent's house." Huntara makes Catra follow her upstairs. Catra shocked for a third time today, looked towards Huntara.

"You brought this house?!"

"Yup, my mom didn't like that I was selling in her house so I save up money to buy one." Hunatra leads Catra to her room. Catra looked around before taking her book bag off and flopping on the bed. She might as well make herself comfortable if she's gonna stay here for a bit. Huntara smirked at this and made her way to sit next to Catra. She sat closer than Catra liking but she didn't pay any mind to it.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, it's your house. Entertain me." Huntara smirked. She slides even closer to Catra and starts to caress her thigh. Catra tenses and swats her hand away. She glares at Huntara.

"Um, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Catra did not like where this was going.

"I said I would pay you back for making you late to school this morning." She had the same smirk as before but now it seemed worst, almost evil. She puts her hand back on Catras thigh and moves it further up. Catra backs away and swats her hand again.

"Ya, I thought you meant like a new drug or something. Not this!" This is so not good. Catra was trying to stay as nonchalant as possible but deep down she is terrified.

"We can try it after buttercup, come on." Huntara makes her way closer to Catra and pushes her against the headboard of the bed. She kisses her neck and has her hands on her hip. Catra didn't know what to do, but she didn't want this to happen. She shoves Huntara off of her with as much strength as she could bear, and looks at Huntara with a petrified look on her face.

"I don't like you like that!" Catra tries to back further away but the headboard it preventing her from moving. Huntara frowns before her face changes to anger. She moves closer to Catra. 

"Those drugs weren't free sweetheart, so you either pay me with money or you pay me with something else."

'Who the fuck does she think she is!' Catra is royally pissed, to say the least. She slaps Huntara across the face. Hunatra is shocked at first. She looks at Catra before the smirk returns to her face.

"I going to make you pay for that." She grabs Catra by the hips and pulled her to where she was away from the headboard and slams Catra on the bed and straddles her hips. Catra starts to struggle. She kicks and screams and tries to get a hit so she can try to escape.

"HEY DIPSHIT, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Catra didn't know what to do. She felt tears leaking from her eyes and kick some more before getting an idea. She calms down and waits for Huntara to get closer to her face before twisting her hand out of her grip and stabbing her in the eye with her nail. Huntara yelps in pain and releases Catras other hand. Huntara grabs at her face and sits upright.

Catra takes her chance and completely pushes her off. She gets up and grabs her bookbag before making a run for the front door. Huntara is not far behind.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Catra is so fucked. She runs downstairs and tries to find the front door. She runs all around the house before settling for a window. She opens the window and climbs out. She lands in a bush. She can still hear Huntara yelling from inside, So she decides that hiding in the bush, for the time being, was her best bet. She hears Huntara open the front door and look around. Catra starts to shake. she knew she shouldn't have gone to her house. she barely knows this person, yet she decides to go anyway. She shakes her head. This isn't the time to dwell on the past, She needs to figure out how to get away from this house. She sees the front driveway. Huntara seems to have gone back inside. She makes her way to the driveway. 

It's clear.

She bolts out the driveway. she doesn't know where she's going but as long as is far from this house, it's fine. As she runs she feels tears escape her eyes. She knew from the start that Huntara had feelings, but she still went along with it to make someone who doesn't even like her jealous. she felt like an idiot. she could have prevented this whole thing before it even started if she just didn't accept the offer. She sees a Mcdonald's nearby. She runs a little faster before making her way to the double doors. She opens one and makes her way to the bathroom. She enters a stall and locks it. She sits on the toilet and puts her head in her hands. She can feel her heart pound through her chest. She shivers. she feels gross. 

She pulls out her phone from her hoodie pocket and opens her call log. She calls the last number in her log. She doesn't know who it is but she just needed someone to pick her up. She waits for the dial-up before she hears an answer. She lets out a sigh of relief before she hears the voice behind the number.

"So, you're finally going to talk to me." Adora was the last person Catra want to talk to, but at the same time, she wanted to hear her voice. Catra didn't realize it but she started to cry again. 

"Catra? what happened? are you ok?" Catra can hear the concern in her voice. She knows Adora cared about her deep down, even if it's not the way Catra wanted it to be. 

"Can you come pick me up." She began to shake. she hated feeling this way, vulnerable and shallow. She felt small.

"Of course, but are you ok? can you tell me what happened? Did somebody hurt you?" She can hear Adora becoming more worried. It would have been comedic if it wasn't for the situation she was currently in.

Catra doesn't answer, she doesn't want to talk about it while in a Mcdonalds bathroom. She sniffles. she doesn't know what to say.

"Hello Catra, you still there?"

"Yes," she says in a small voice. 

"Just tell me where you are and ill be there soon ok, can you do that for me?" Catra nods her head, she realizes that Adora can't see her so she goes for a simple ok.

"I'm at a McDonalds, but I don't know where." Catra cries even more. She starts to panic as well. she didn't bother to pay attention to where Huntara was even taking her.

"It's ok, ill figure it out. Can you ask someone there?" Catra didn't want to leave the bathroom. she felt safer in the stall then out in the open.

"No"

"Do you have an iPhone?" 

"Yes"

"Ok, you can send me your location." Catra looks at her phone and follows Adora's instructions. once down she hears Adora's car start.

"I'm on my way ok?" Catra gives an ok. 

"Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"Please." Catra doesn't hear anything for a while, she looks down to see Adora is still on the phone but she doesn't hear anything. Then Adora finally speaks.

"Ok, well what do you want me to talk about."

"I don't care, just something to distract me." Adora thinks for a bit before coming up with something.

"I could talk about my jacket." She knows the story by heart. It still amazes her that it actually happened. Catra is confused. why would she talk about a jacket?

"Why the hell would I want to know about a jacket?" It didn't make sense to her. She heard Adora chuckle on the other end. She feels her heart beat faster in her chest. She never thought that just hearing someone laugh would have such an effect.

"Well, it's not any jacket. it's my varsity jacket." 

"That still doesn't make it better." Adora can tell that Catra is feeling better already just by the sound of her voice. She doesn't understand what happened to cause Catra to sound so distressed but she's happy she can make her feel better just by talking to her. Adora smiled, this story never gets old to tell.

"Well, there was this girl named Mara. She was the best all-around, everyone loved her. She was nice to everyone and treated everyone with kindness and respect but there was one thing she focuses her entire school career on, baseball. She threw the best curveballs and she had the best swing anyone could lay their eyes on. Its as if she had this different mindset when it came to it. She would completely forget about everything around her and solely focus on the game itself. Many people said it seemed like she changed into a different person. She was basically a baseball prodigy. She very rarely missed the ball when she swung, and many people even envisioned her bat to be like a sword and the ball would be an enemy. The school made her a varsity jacket and coach light hope gave her a special name. One to show she was the best around, one to show she was one to respect, one to show she made the baseball team who they are, She gave her the name She-ra." 

"Well if she was so good, why do you have the jacket?" Catra really didn't understand this story, but hearing Adora's talk was refreshing.

"I was getting to that part." Adora can almost see Catra roll her eyes. 

"Her senior year rolled around. She still was captain but that wouldn't last. The coach put a lot of pressure on her to be the best that she could be and told her how she was caring for the team. This put to much pressure on Mara so she decided to quit the team halfway through her senior year. The coach was furious but she knew it would happen. So Mara told her and the team something that still lives on to this day."

"Since I am no longer going to be the She-ra of this school, you shall find someone who deems fit and capable of carrying this jacket with pride and humbleness, they shall show their pride of being able to wear this jacket and should make sure they can take care of the next team." 

"The jacket stayed in that locker for years. Nobody touched the locker and many even forgot about it. Then one year I came to the school." Adora started to smile.

"I wasn't interested in the school baseball team when I came in 9th grade. I mostly watched the games, but since the team wasn't winning any, it got boring quickly. In my 10th grade year, Gilmmer told me to try out since I didn't go to any clubs or really do anything at school but go. I waited for tryouts and went. I didn't even have my own stuff so I had to borrow someones else's. It was embarrassing but I made it work. I took a couple of swings and actually hit the ball. I can't tell you how surprised I was to actually hit it. I was batter for a couple of more times. I only missed one or two shots. After that, the coach made me pitch, and I threw a couple of pitches before she pulled me aside. She asked me where I learned to play baseball, but I told her that this was my first time actually playing something like this. She was completely shocked and told me the story of Mara. Then she took me to the locker room and opened the locker to show me the jacket. She pulled it out and told me all about how Mara said that if the coach found someone worthy of the jacket, she will pass it on."

"So I'm guessing that meant you right?" 

"Yup, and she gave me the jacket. I didn't wear it until they washed all the mold and gunk off of it." Adora heard Catra giggle on the other line. She smiled to herself before she sees the Mcdonalds in her line of vision.

"I'm almost there ok."

"Ok." Catra still felt shaken up but not as much as earlier.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Catra really didn't, she didn't want to relive the earlier event.

"Can I wait until you get here, I don't want to do it in a Mcdonalds bathroom." Adora acknowledges Catras request. She tells Catra more stories before letting her know she was outside. Catra doesn't want to leave the bathroom. she still doesn't feel safe.

"Can you come in here? I really don't want to leave." Adora becomes even more worried. she tried to seem neutral on the phone for Catras sake but hearing her seem so broken and troubled, made Adora feel unsettled.

"ok, I'm coming." Adora hangs up and makes her way up to the double doors, she looks around the restaurant before finally figuring out that Catra might be in the bathroom. She goes to the bathroom.

"Catra? Are you in here?" Catra heard Adora's voice and opened the stall. Once she saw Adora, she runs towards her and gives her a hug. Adora is shocked, she really doesn't understand what happened to Catra but it had to be something serious. Adora hugs Catra back. She rocks them back and forth. She feels Catra shake under her hold. 

"I'm here, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you?" Adora continues to hug Catra. 

"You promise?" She hears Catra whisper. She tilts Catras head to look at her, she wipes her tears with her thumb and smiles down at Catra.

"I promise." Catra stares at Adora before leaning up to kiss her. Adora goes wide-eyed and before she could react, Catra pulls back. She pushes herself off of Adora.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" But before she could finish Adora pulls her forward and kisses her again. Catra kisses her back and wraps her arms around her shoulder. Adora wraps her arms around her hips. she pulls away and smirks down at Catra.

"I don't think you realize how much I wanted to do that." This caught catra off guard. 

"You wanted to kiss me?" 

"Yup. Since the day I hit you in the face with that door." Catra glared as Adora chuckled. They stay tangled together for a few minutes before Adora speaks again.

"Ready to go? I could take you home if you want." Catra didn't want to go home. She didn't want Adora to leave so soon either. Adora seeing the internal battle Catra was having, made a decision.

"Do you want to come to Me and Glimmer's house?" Catra nodded her head and both her and Adora made their way to the car. Catra grabs Adora's hand. Adora looks down before squeezing Catras hand. Once they got to the car, Adora opens the car door for Catra and lets her get settled before making her way to the driver's side. She opens the drivers side, closes the door, and buckles up before starting the car. 

"Do you want anything to eat? We can get something on the way if you want." 

"I don't really want food, maybe like snacks or something." Adora nodded her head before making her way to the store. As she's driving she can see that Catra seemed nervous again. She looks towards her but doesn't say anything. once Adora looks away, Catra looks towards her. She sees that Adora is dressed comfortably, she was wearing pajama pants with a baggy white t-shirt. Catra laughs, Adora looks towards her confused.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're dressed for the occasion." Adora looked down, before putting her eyes back on the road.

"Well I was in a rush to get you, it's not like I was thinking of my appearance then." Catra didn't really think of that, she did call Adora out of nowhere and she was probably getting comfortable after coming back from school. Adora turned into a parking lot and parked her car. She gets out of the car and makes her way to Catras side of the car. She opens the door for her. Catra rolled her eyes and leaves the car.

"How chivalrous." Adora bowed. Catra shoved her. Adora laughed before closing and locking the door. They make their way inside and Catra goes towards the candy aisle. She gets a bag of skittles, a bag of M&Ms, a bag of starburst. As she looks around, Adora follows. Nothing really interested her, and she'll mostly sneak some from Catra anyway. Catra turned around and saw that Adora didn't have anything in her hand.

"Arent you getting anything?"

"No I'm good, you can pick whatever you want." Catra shrugged before making her way towards the checkout line. As the cashier was scanning her snacks, she reaches in her pocket to get her money, but Adora stopped her.

"I'll pay for it." Catra looked at her, she didn't want to put any more strain on Adora.

"No, it fine, you helped me enough today." But it seems like Adora wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was always so stubborn.

"Please, let me pay." Catra rolled her eyes before letting Adora pay for her snacks. After she paid she grabbed the bag and both of them made their to the car. Once inside, she hands the bag to Catra. Catra opens the bag and pulls out the M&Ms first. While shes snacking on them, she looks out the window. She didn't understand. After ignoring Adora for almost a week, here she was buying her candy and driving her to her house to stay. She felt like shit for treating Adora like she was nothing when Adora treats her like royalty. She sees the car pull up to the house and she and Adora get out. Adora puts the code into the door before it unlocks. She grabs Catras hand and makes her follow her to her room. Once there she opens the door and extends her hand.

"Welcome to my bedroom, its nothing much but it'll do."

Catra looks around. The room was huge. There was a queen-size bed in the middle of the room with a chandelier above the bed. There was a T.V in front of the bed on a stand with a game system on the second level of the stand. There was a walk-in closet next to where she was standing and a bathroom right next to it. As she continues to look around, she sees Adora flop on her bed. She grabs the game controller and unpauses the game. Catra makes her way towards the bed before sitting on the edge of the bed. she was unsure whether she should get comfortable or just stand guard.

"You can lay down if you want, I was just in a mission," Adora said as she continued to play the game. Catra could tell it was GTA. She smiled at the T.V.

"I would consider you to play such vile games princess." Adora chuckles as she reaches for Catras candy bag and pulling out her skittles. Catra glared at her and tries to reach for the bag. Adora leans back and opens the bag. she popped a few in her mouth before going back to her game. Catra snatches the bag back before getting comfortable on the bed. she leans her back towards the headboard and watches as adore does a bunch of missions. In between cutscenes she would explain certain things to catra and sometimes even let her play. 

When it got around 8 pm, Adora paused the game and look towards Catra. Catra looked back.

"It's getting pretty late, do you want me to take you home?" Catra was about to shake her head no before she realized that Shadow Weaver would kill her if she wasn't home before her. So she nods her head and Adora gets up and stretches causing her shirt to ride up a bit. Catra tried not to stare but it's easier said than done. I mean if she had a six-pack like that, she would never wear a shirt. Adora looked back at her and smirked. 

"So you ready to go?" Catra nods her head and slides off the bed to follow Adora to the front door. They both enter the car and Adora started to drive. Catra looked out he window and before she knows it shes outside her house. Shadow Weaver wasn't home yet so she's safe for now. She opens the door but is stopped by Adora. 

"Don't I get something before you go?" Catra looks at her confused before she realizes what Adora was saying. She smirks and hugs Adora. she pulls back to see a pout on Adora's face. She chuckles before lean over to kiss her. Adora kisses her back. Catra pulls back first. She looks at Adora in her eyes before grabbing her stuff and getting out of the car. She closes the door and walks to her front door and unlocks it. she goes inside and locks the door behind her. After she does that she hears Adora's car drive off. she smiles before making her way to her room.


	11. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events that happened yesterday, Catra is even more confused than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! I am back with another chapter.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> So I already have chapters 11 and 12 set up and ready to be written and uploaded. Obviously this is chapter 11 so I just need to upload chapter 12. I was hoping for this story to have 15-20 chapters but the number of chapters for this story is still undetermined. I may stretch it to 25 but 20 seems like a reasonable place to stop at. Since I do write long chapters it makes sense to stop at 20.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support with this story, I take all thems comments to heart and I just love how loving and wholesome this fandom seems to be. I never realized how much support this story would get, and I love every single comment I have gotten.
> 
> Speaking of comments, I try to reply to every comment I get. It may take a bit of time to reply but I do reply!!
> 
> Ok enough of the sappiness, all mistakes are mine, and if you have any critique or suggestion, feel free to put them in the comments and they will be used in future chapters!! 
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!!!

Chapter 11-What are we?

It was Friday, the next day after the whole Situation with Catra, and Adora is still replaying the kiss in her head. She didn’t fall asleep until almost 4 in the morning. It plagued her mind, it debilitated her, but at the same time, she wanted more. Relationships weren’t her thing. Last time she was in a “relationship” the person took advantage of her. It wasn’t her first kiss sadly, but it was the first kiss she got that felt genuine. One of those kisses you read about in novels and watch in rom coms. Her alarm went off a few minutes ago but she can’t find the time to get up, not until Glimmer knocks on the door.

“Adora you better be up.” She finally sat up and looked at the time on her phone. It was earlier than usual, but she wasn’t complaining.

“Yeah I’m up, I just need to get dressed.”

“Hurry up, I was hoping we could get breakfast before we head off to school.” Breakfast did sound good. She hurried up and picked out a pair of grey fitted jeans and a white shirt before grabbing some black high-top vans. Once she was ready, she sprayed on some perfume and grabbed her phone before making her way downstairs. Glimmer seemed to be finishing up, so Adora pulled out her phone.

Adora:

_Hey Catra! do you need a ride?😁_

She knew the last time she wrote this was yesterday. She was hoping Catra would take it this time. She still didn’t know what happened to her the other day, but she wasn’t going to push it either. Last time she did that Catra stopped talking to her. Catra replied a few minutes later while Adora and Glimmer were heading out.

Catra:

_If you’re in the neighborhood sure.😈_

She stared down at her phone as Glimmer put in the code to lock the Door. Even though Glimmer had a car she wasn’t to keen on driving it. She would drive it sometimes, but it seems like in the mornings and after school, Adora would be the chauffeur. Once everyone was buckled in and ready to go. Adora started the car. Glimmer wasn’t paying much attention to where Adora was going. She mostly kept her eyes closed and head on the window as the radio played some random tunes. She didn’t say anything until the car stopped. She lifted her head without opening her eyes.

“Just get me a java frappe and a sugar cookie, the confetti one.” Adora turned towards her confused.

“What?”

“I said just get me a java frappe and a confetti sugar cookie.”

“We aren’t at Starbucks yet.”

“Then where the hell are, we?”

“Um well, I just need to pick someone up before we go there.”

“Is it Bow?” As Glimmer asked, the back-left door opened.

“Moring princess, morning sparkles.” Gimmer turned her head to look towards Adora.

“Couldn’t you have said something?” Catra was not someone she needs right now. She was too tired to deal with her wit.

“Aww, you don’t want me here sparkles. What a shame, I was starting to like you too.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. She slammed back in her seat with her arms crossed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window again. She heard Catra laughed but mostly tried to ignore it. Adora looked at Catra through the rear-view mirror.

“So, is everyone ready to go?” Catra caught Adora stare through the rear-view mirror, she smirked before replying.

“Yup, I’m ready to get this day over with so I can go back to sleep and enjoy my weekend without school being up my ass.”

“Ok everyone’s ready, now hurry up, I want my coffee before I pass out with exhaustion.”

Adora put the car in drive and makes her way to the nearest Starbucks. Once she got there, she rolled down the window and tapped on Glimmers' shoulder. Glimmer grumbled before sitting her head up.

“We better be at Starbucks this time, because if we aren’t, I’m going to,”

“Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order.” Adora looking at the menu answered the worker.

“Uh hi, may I have a grande java frappe and a confetti sugar cookie please.”

“Ok, anything else?” Adora looked at Catra through the rear-view mirror again. Catra didn’t seem to notice as she was on her phone texting, someone.

“Do you want anything Catra?” Catra looked up from her phone and stared at the menu. She turned back and looked at Adora through the rear-view.

“Naw I’m good, plus I didn’t bring any money with me.”

“It's fine, it on me.”

“You already brought me a shit ton of candy yesterday, ill be fine.” Glimmer perked up at this point.

“Excuse me, do you want anything else?” Adora looked towards the intercom.

“I’ll have a chocolate cake pop with a small caramel and chocolate mocha frappe, please. Oh! And a grande double chocolate chip frappe please.”

“Will that be all?”

“Yes.”

“Pull up to the second window please.” Adora rolled up her window. she drove up a little before stopping behind two cars.

“Ok so let me get this straight, you brought her candy yesterday?” Adora turned her head to look at Glimmer.

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t get me any candy!”

“You never asked for any! I can’t read your mind!”

“You should have brought me one anyway!” Glimmer sat back and slouched in the car seat.

“I’m buying you Starbucks! So, all should be forgiven.”

“I guess, but I still would have liked some candy."

“If it makes you feel any better sparkles, she ate most of it.”

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did, you ate almost all of my starburst and my skittles, I was lucky enough to eat my M&Ms before you got your clammy hands on them!”

“You practically brought her the whole store from what it sounds like!”

“Is everyone just going to jump on me about something.” The car behind Adora honked, causing her to jump. She looked up to see no cars in front of her. she sighed before making her way to the window.

“So, you ordered the grande Java frappe with the confetti cookie, a small chocolate mocha rapper, and vanilla frappe, with a cake pop, and a grande double chocolate chip frappe right.”

“Yes,”

“Ok you’re total will be $27.74” Adora pulled out her wallet, she pulled out one twenty and one ten. She handed it to the cashier.

“We’re going to talk about the candy thing later, right now I need my drink.”

Adora rolled her eyes before the cashier handed her the change with her order. She handed the bags and cup holder trap to Glimmer before driving off. Glimmer looked through the bag. She pulled out a straw and stuck it in her drink. She took a sip and instantly felt better. She looked in the bag again and pulled out her cookie. She opened it and ate some of it. Now, since she’s more awake she looked at the other stuff that Adora ordered.

“Why did you order so much?” Adora stopped at the red light and looked at Glimmer.

“The caramel Frappe is for me, and the double chocolate chip frappe is for Bow.”

“What about the mocha frappe and the cake pop?” Adora started to drive again.

“They’re for Catra.” Both Catra and Glimmer turned towards Adora.

“She said she didn’t want anything?”

“Yeah, what sparkles here said.” Glimmer turned back to glare at Catra. Catra just winked at her.

“I would have felt bad if I didn’t get her anything.”

“You already brought me something yesterday.” “Yeah but that was yesterday.” Adora pulled into the student parking lot. She found a parking spot and pulled in. She parked and turned off the car.

“So, if you already brought her something even if it was yesterday, I wouldn’t count that as ‘not getting her anything.’”

Adora rolled her eyes before getting out of the car. She opened catras side door and waited for her to get out before walking to the trunk. She pulled out her jacket book bag and duffle bag before closing it. Once glimmer was out of the car with all the stuff, she locked the door. She handed Catra her jacket which she took with no hassle and she handed her the drink and cake pop. Catra looked at it before taking it. All of them made their way to the front of the school and entered.

“I’m going to go find scoria and Entrapta.”

“Ok, ill pick you up when the bell rings.”

“Sure, thing princess.” And Catra walks off. Adora watches her walk off. Glimmer doesn’t say anything, she mostly observes.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Bow walks up to them, snapping Adora out of her trance.

“Hey Bow, nothing really. I brought you Starbucks.” Glimmer hands him his drink. She happily takes it.

“Aww! Adora, you’re so nice. You really shouldn’t have!”

“Its cool, Glimmer wanted to go by anyway, you should really thank her.” He turned towards Glimmer and pulled her in a hug.

“Thank you glimmer for being the grouchy night owl you are.” Glimmer giggles before shoving Bow off her.

“We couldn’t get any from my moms’ job because somebody didn’t do inventory. So, we went to Starbucks instead.”

“Yeah you guys are pretty late, There are only ten more minutes until class.”

“Yeah, we woke up earlier than expected. We would have gotten here earlier if Adora didn’t take a detour.”

“A detour you say. And what does this detour consist of?”

“Well, Adora here insisted on picking up Catra before we headed to Starbucks.”

Bow looked at Adora confused.

“I thought you guys stopped talking?” Adora rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Yeah we did, but a lot hat happened since then, she called me yesterday pretty upset so, I had to pick her up.”

“Is that where you went in with my car? You could have warned me. I was about to report it stolen until I saw you weren’t home.” Adora shrugged with an awkward smile on her face before checking the time on her phone. Three more minutes before the bell.

“Hey, I’m going to go, I’ll see you guys during lunch.” Glimmer and Bow wave Adora goodbye and she was off. Glimmer watched Adora walk away before she turned towards Bow.

“I have a feeling something is going on?”

“What do you mean.” Bow finished the last of his drink before tossing it in a close-by trashcan.

“Adora and Catra seem off, well mostly Adora since she can’t hide anything.” “Well they are talking again, and Adora is out of her Jealousy phase.”

“No, I mean more than that, like she seems to be treating her differently. The jealous thing adds to this theory. First, she picks her up this morning, which isn’t that weird but, she also buys her a drink even though Catra told her she didn’t want anything. I learned this morning that she brought Catra half a store of candy. She then opens every door she can when Catra is around. She practically gave Catra her varsity jacket. I see her wear it more than Adora. This is excessive even for Adora’s heroic and nice gestures.”

“Well first off, you give off some strong points but you’re thinking way too deeply into this. She usually buys her friends' stuff for example the Starbucks this morning. Also, she said that Catra was pretty upset yesterday so that explains the candy thing, remember that one time she brought you ice cream with chocolate kisses that one time you failed your dance test?” Glimmer sighs before nodding her head.

“One more thing she always gives Catra her jacket. She’s been doing it for three months now, I will admit it was strange at first but after a while, I stopped noticing.”

“Well, I still think something is going on between them. You remember what happened last time Adora acted like this.”

“Yeah, I know, but we shouldn’t worry like that. Adora is smart enough to know the sighs now, she would know before us if anything like that was happening again.”

“I guess you’re right, but I still don’t know about Catra. She’s not the nicest apple in the bunch, and I would hate to see Adora go back to the dark place she was in before. She literally started smoking!” Bow sighed and pulled glimmer into a hug.

“Well, we’re just going to have to see.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Catra walked away from Glimmer, she made her way towards her and Scorpias spot. She saw her down the hall with Entrapta right at her side.

“Hey Scorpia, hey Entrapta.” Scorpia and Entrapta turned from their conversation.

“Hey wildcat, long time no see.”

“Hey Catra, you’re finally back after leaving use for two weeks.” Scorpia rubbed her neck sheepishly. Catra sighed before replying.

“Yeah about that, I’m sorry. I got myself into the wrong type of crowd. I’m pretty sure I’m on her hit list anyway.” Catra cradled her arms. She really didn’t want to relive that event. She would rather it be in the back of her mind deep in her brain.

“Well welcome back! You didn’t miss much except that I’ve got a date.” Catra turned towards Scorpia. She smirked at her.

“So, who’s the lucky person?”

“Oh, her name is,”

“Her name is Perfuma, and she _really_ likes plants from what I can tell from my observation.” Entrapta interrupted. Catra turned towards her.

“She really likes flowers huh. Was it that girl you meet at that party?

“Yeah, she’s really nice and Ya know… pretty too.” Scorpia looked away while blushing.

“That’s good to hear at least you know its certain.” Scorpia turned towards Catra with a curious look.

“Why wouldn’t it be certain?” Catra sighed before crossing her arms.

“I’m just saying at least you know that person cares about you Ya know.”

Scorpia and Entrapta looked at eat other before turning back to Catra.

“Do you have something you want to say wildcat?”

“Yeah, you should just say it instead of tailing it on.” Catra really hated it when one of them was right. She sighed.

“Well yes and no, like we kissed but she didn’t even mention it. It's like it was an in the moment thing.”

“Woah, Woah, Woah! Who did you kiss?!” Catra should have mentioned that at the start of her rant. She blushed before looking away.

“I bet it was that one girl she ditched us for.” Catra glared Entrapta

“No, it wasn’t her, and I didn’t ditch you guys.”

“Well, it sure seemed like that.”

“I DID NOT!”

“Who cares if she ditched us, it was clear she was making out with whoever it was, now tell us who was it!”

“First off I wasn’t making out with them, and second of all I would never ditch you guys to make out with someone.”

“That’s nice to hear, anyway, who was it! The suspense is killing me!!” Catra sighed before blushing and lowering her head.”

“Me and Adora may have kissed once or twice.”

“WHAT!! When did this even occur! I have so many questions like weren’t you guys fighting and how did it even come to this point. As your best friend, I should be more informed about this!”

“Informed about what?” Catra turned to see the very person they were just talking about.

“Oh, that you and Catra-,” Catra smacked a hand over Entraptas mouth before she could finish her sentence.

“Nothing, what are you doing here?”

“We usually walk together to first period remember?” Catra pulled out her phone to see that the bell was going to ring in two minutes, she released Entrapta and stood near Adora.

“Yes, I remember, but you’re two minutes early.”

“I like being early.”

“I see that.”

She turned towards Scorpia and Entrapta.

“we’ll finish this discussion during lunch.”

“Aww, you can't just leave this on that note!”

“On what note?” Adora asked while looking towards Catra.

“We should get going, we don’t want to be late!” Catra dragged Adora by the hand away from Scorpia and Entrapta. Once they were far enough, she slowed down.

“What was that about?”

“None of your business.”

“Ok then.”

They continued to walk to the class silently. Catra realized they were still holding hands. She reluctantly let go. It seems like Adora didn’t notice.

“So, are you planning to do anything after school?”

“No, not really, I was just going to maybe watch a movie then go to sleep.”

“Well… maybe you could come over after school today and I don’t know hang out.”

“Hang out huh, and what does hanging out entail?”

“Uh you know, play games, watching movies, cuddl-,” Adora stopped herself. She hoped Catra didn’t catch on the last bit.

“So, like a sleepover?”

“Yeah, I guess, except with the sleeping part. Unless you wanted to sleep over, I mean yeah we could have a sleepover.” Adora blushed. Catra smirked.

“Sure whatever, if my mom lets me then ill sleepover.” She Knew Shadow Weaver's answer. She didn’t really care though; she hasn’t cut in a while so she should get some liberties back.

“Ok, cool.” They both entered the classroom. Today was test day so nothing much would happen in First period, and the next two periods were the same. Once the bell rang for lunch, Catra made her way to the cafeteria. Once she got there, she can practically feel Scorpias excitement. She walked up to the table and sat down. Scorpia looked at her expectantly.

“Where’s Entrapta?”

“She’s with Mr. Hordak trying to fix one of the machines in the classroom.” Scorpia still had the same look.

“It's like she’s always in that classroom.” Scorpia wasn’t budging. She sighed

“Well, get into the story.” She can see the sparkle in her eyes. She didn’t want to say everything. Especially the Huntara thing. So, she decided to skip over that part

“Well, I got pretty upset yesterday and I called the first person I saw in my contacts, which ended up being Adora. She answered and I guess she heard how upset I was, so she picked me up at a nearby McDonald’s.” Catra grabbed the apple slices off Scorpias tray.

“Then what happened? Why were you upset? And what does this have to do with the kiss!” Catra rolled her eyes.

“I was getting that part, anyway once she came to pick me up, she came to find me and then during all the emotions and whatnot, we kissed. After that, she took me to the store and got me some sweets before we went to her house to chill.”

“Chill?” Catra turned towards Scorpia with her face completely red.

“Not that type of chill!! We just hung out until I had to go home, then I kissed her goodnight and I left.”

“So, what now? Are you guys dating?” That’s a question that Catra still didn’t have an answer too. She still hasn’t figured out if it was the spur of the moment thing or if it was something they should talk about.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know yet. She hasn’t mentioned anything about the kiss or the situation. It seems to me like it was a spur of the moment thing and not the start of a relationship you know.” Catra started to pick at her nails. She hoped they could make something of the situation but Adora hasn’t even input her take with it.

“Well, what do _you_ want it to be?”

“What?”

“What do you want it to be? A one-time thing or something more?” Catra never had to make a decision like this. Her life got flipped upside down once she moved to this new school. She was bullied less. She had friends and now she was in a predicament about getting a girlfriend! Somebody that can love her despite her flaws. This was all too much.

“I don’t know, I mean a relationship sounds nice, but I’ve never had all this stuff happen to me. I was mostly kept to myself in my old school, so actually being able to make a decision is something never really thought I had the power to do.” Scorpia reached across the table and took catras hands, making her look up.

“Well whatever you decide, I’m sure Adora would be behind it. She pretty understanding and from what I can see, she seems head over heels for you.”

Catra raised her brow.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I haven’t really seen her act like this with someone else, I mean she practically gave you her jacket.” Catra looked down at the jacket she was wearing. She did seem to wear it more than Adora.

“I guess,”

“I wouldn’t think too deep into the situation.” Catra sighed and smiled at Scorpia. They talked about other things before the bell for the next class rung. They said by and parted ways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the last bell of the day rung Catra made her way to the locker room. She changed back into her clothes and went to the locker room door. As she was walking out, she ran into somebody.

“It would be nice if you would watch where the fuck you were going.”

“Well, that’s not very nice.” Catra lifted her head to see Adora smiling down at her. She shoved her back and crossed her arms

“Well, you should really watch where you’re going.”

“It's not my fault you were hightailing it out of there, if anything it's your fault.” Well she really wasn’t paying attention to where to was going to, so Adora did have a point, but she wouldn’t admit that.”

“Whatever, what are you doing here anyway, stalking me to see where all my classes are?” Catra said with a smirk.

“I-no, I came here to put my duffle bag in my locker. “How can she just now notice that thing, I mean it was huge.

“Well, what are you waiting for, hurry up so we can get going.” Adora continued her route into the locker room, once she was completely done and over with, she and Glimmer walked out.

“So, what’s the plan for today? Me and bow were hoping to go to my mom’s bakery now that she was done with the inventory.”

“Well actually me and Catra were going to go back to the house and hang out.” Glimmer turned to both. Catra just shrugged while Adora rubbed the back of her neck. She didn’t say anything but smile.

“Well ok, then me and bow are going to hang out at my mom's place then.” Before Adora can say anything, Glimmer walked off. She immediately started texting on her phone.

“Seems like sparkles is jealous.” Adora continued to look at Glimmer before she turned towards Catra.

“I don’t think that’s jealousy; it seems like she’s plotting something. She just left without an argument.” Adora shrugged it off but she still had this feeling she couldn’t shake.

“So are we going or not, I’m really just trying to go to sleep.” Adora smiled at Catra before nodding her head, they both walked to the car. Glimmer seemed to be standing by the passenger door with Bow next to her.

“I thought you were to your mom's store?”

“Well, we were until we decided just to hang out at the house instead.”

“Ok.” Adora unlocked all the doors, she opened the trunk and threw her bookbag in before she made her way to the drivers’ side of the car.

“So does anyone want anything to eat or are we just going straight to the house?” Adora backed out of the parking spot and driving towards the packed exit.”

“I mean we could but it's mostly up to the rest of the party, Catra, Bow do you guys want anything?” Glimmer asked as she turned her whole body in the sat.

“I could go for McDonald’s.” Bow shrugged.

“I honestly don’t care.”

Glimmer turned towards Adora.

“McDonald's it is, and since you’re in the drivers’ seat, that means you pay.” Glimmer smirked while lowering herself into the correct position in the seat.

“It seems like I drive this car more than you, so I’m literally always in the drivers’ seat.”

“Well I’m not going to argue with that, plus I can already taste my chicken nuggets.” Adora laughs as she made her way to McDonald’s.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now with the food run done and everyone was in their respective rooms. Everything seemed to be calmed down. Adora and Catra were both on the bed while they watched a movie. Catra still had a few chicken nuggets and fries left. She mostly sipped on her milkshake. Adora continued to stare at her bag though.

“What are you staring at?”

“Can I have the rest of your food?” Catra stared at her with a bewildered look.

“Didn’t you just eat like two burgers and a side of fries? Where does it all go?” Catra asked as she poked Adora’s side. Adora bounced away before swatting her hand away.

“well, it's not like you’re eating it.”

“I could be saving it for later.” Catra saw the pout starting to grow on her face. She let out the deepest sigh before handing Adora the rest of her food. Adora happily took it, starting on the fries.

“I mean I know you play a sport and all but where does it go? Like do you have a third stomach or something?”

“It goes to these guns,” Adora said with a mouth full of food while flexing her right arm. she wiggled her eyebrows. Catra rolled her eyes.

“You’re such an idiot and a generic jock. Also, I’m kind of tired of this movie, do you have anything else?”

Adora looked towards the screen before turning back to Catra.

“I mean, what do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, it's your house.” Adora looked at her game system. A smile appeared on her face

“Do you wanna play Mario kart or something?”

“Sure.”

“But if I win, I can have the rest of your shake.” So, this was a bet?

“Ok, and what do I get if I win.”

“Pick whatever you want but that won’t be happening anyway.”

“And how are you so sure? I could be the master of Mario kart for all you know.”

“I doubt it, I play it almost every day.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

Adora got up to set up the game. It was about 9:30 and Catra wanted to get comfortable before the game started. Then she remembered she didn’t bring any clothes from her house since she never made it home.

“Do you think you can drive me home so I can get some clothes, I totally forgot to ask you earlier.” Adora looked up from her set up. She went up to her phone to check the time. She frowned.

“Its kind of late to be leaving don’t you think? I mean you could just borrow some of my clothes.” Borrow her clothes? I mean, she did have a point that it was late and that the shouldn’t really be driving now. She had no choice.

“Aren’t your clothes made for giants? I’m better off sleeping in my clothes that I’m wearing now.” Adora chuckled before making her way back to the bed. She grabbed the controller to pick the game and set up the menu. She handed Catra the other controller.

“It’s completely up to you, if you want to stay in those clothed then it's fine.” She did have a point; jeans weren’t the most comfortable thing to sleep in. She sighed before looking towards Adora who was still focus on the game menu.

“Fine,” Adora looked up from the screen before getting up and walking towards her walk-in closet. She looked for some old clothes that didn’t fit her anymore. She settled for a black shirt and some plaid pajama pants. She walked out to see Catra already playing.

“You’re cheating!” She threw the clothes at catras face while she laughed controller still in her hand.

“no, I wasn’t, I was just practicing my controls.”

“Yeah right, hurry up and change so we can play.”

Catra got up and made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it. She made her way further until she reached the sink. There were two sinks with a giant wall mirror above them. She set the clothes Adora gave her on the counter and started to remove the ones she was wearing. She removed her pants and quickly put on the plaid pants. They were still a little big on her, but nothing she cant manage. When she took off her jacket and shirt, she looked in the mirror. She really cants see what Adora sees in her. Her stomach, arms, and legs are covered in scars. She rubs her arms as she looked in the mirror, then she looks back at the shirt Adora brought. It may seem big, but it didn’t have long enough sleeves to cover her arms. She put on the shirt and picked up her jacket, she pulled it over her arms before zipping it up and walking out. She decided to leave the rest of her clothes in the bathroom, so its easier access in the morning.

She walked back to the bed less enthusiastic than before.

“So, you ready to lose? I can already taste that milkshake.” After not getting a response Adora turned towards Catra. She was wearing her jacket over the shirt she gave her.

“Hey, you alright? I didn’t really mean it to sound that mean.” Catra shook her head before getting under the covers. She turned her body away from Adora.

“I’m just tired, we can play tomorrow.” Adora frowned at this. Just a second ago Catra was energetic and happy, now this was a totally different person.

“I mean, that’s fine, but can you just tell me what happened? Just a second ago you seemed to be… different.” Adora should have worded that better.

“As I said, I’m just tired, let's just go to sleep.” Adora didn’t like that answer, but she got up and turned off her game system. Once it was off, she went to the bathroom to change into a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top. Once she was done, she turned off the light and exited the bathroom. She went to the door to turn off the light before making her way to the bed. She got in and face away from Catra. She plugged her phone in before getting comfortable and closing her eyes.

“What do you see in me?” Adora opened her eyes. The sentence was so quiet she was sure she was imagining things

“What?” She had to make sure she heard that correctly. Catra turned around, Adora followed suit.

“I don’t see what you see in me, I mean I’m really not all that, I’m covered in ugly scars and it’s not like I’m the nicest person to you.”

“and you drive during a red light.” Catra just looked at her quizzed. Adora laughed while pulling Catra into a hug. She laid her head on Catras head while Catra laid her head on Adora’s chest.

“Sorry, I thought we were just naming stuff that was wrong.” She rubbed circles on Catras back.

“You’re such an idiot Ya know.” Adora giggled

“

“You want to know what I see in you. I see a beautiful and amazing girl who doesn’t take shit from anyone. I see someone who will one day conquer the world and bring her friends with her, I see a girl who despite her challenges overcame them and made a certain jock overcome her past mistakes to conquer something new. What I’m saying is I don’t care about the scars on your body. I won't focus on something like that. Nobody is perfect and everyone has a story to tell, whether is visible or something they can easily hide. Even I have some skeletons in my closet. I may seem perfect to everyone else but there’s a side of me not even glimmer knows.” Adora can feel Catra shaking she sat up completely and took Catra into her hold. She lifted catras head and wiped her tears.

“I always seem to cry near you huh.” Catra tried to laugh it off but it came out more like a cough than a laugh. Adora looked down with a small smile on her face.

“It appears so, is this why you’re wearing this jacket.”

“Yeah.”

“Well if you feel more comfortable with it in, then keep it, but I really like you for you Catra, I can't change what my heart wants.” Catra looked down at her jacket. She picks on the loose strings on it. If this was true, then there really was no need to keep it on. She backed away from Adora’s embrace, and slowly unzipped her jacket. Once it unzipped, she removed it from each arm and dropped in on the floor on her side. She cradled her arms while looking down. Adora gently took one of her arms and brought her hand to her lips. She slowly kissed up catras scarred cover up arm. She reached all the way to where the sleeve stopped. She brought catras other arm up to her lips and slowly did the same thing. Catra just stared at Adora, she really didn’t know what to do but let her continue. Once she reached the sleeve again, she looked at Catra with a smile on her face. She kissed her on the nose.

“See, no harm done, I really really like you Catra, and if I need to buy you all the candy in the world just to show you that, I would.”

“You’re such a nerd you know,” Catra said with a smile on her face.

“I upgraded from idiot to nerd.” Catra just laughed. Adora loved to hear that sound, it shows that she did something right with Catra. She pulled Catra in a hug and laid her down. they cuddled close to each other. Adora softly combing her hands through catras hair as her breathing slowed to a steady pace. She felt her own eyes get baggy. After a few minutes, both were sound asleep. Catras phone went off a few minutes later.

Unknown:

_I heard what you did with my friend if you don’t pay your side of the bargain, shits going to go down. You have a month._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH, A CLIFFHANGER!!!
> 
> Don't mean to end on that vote but it had to be done. The other chapter should be out in another two days but I'm not for certain.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of my chapter in the comments below and thank you for reading!! Also sorry for such the late upload, editing is hard


	12. A penny for your thoughts (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of twenty questions is a great way of getting to know someone, but is it too much too soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear followers, I am back and ready to rumble!
> 
> I realized a glitch occurred with my last chapter. if you don't know what happened, let me explain. So, basically it skipped to chapter 12 and was saying I didn't upload chapter eleven, but in actuality, the last chapter was chapter 11. the system bugged out and was saying chapter 10 was chapter 11 and chapter 11 was chapter 12 😐. I know its complicated, but the good news is I fixed the bug 😁! 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Okay so here are the notes, this is the actual 12, not the last one. 
> 
> I read all the last comments in the last chapter and I'm very grateful for the support I had gotten🥺, and I wanted to say how thankful I am for those. The opportunity to air my frustrations and right it in a story is an experience I never thought I would have, especially about two characters I can relate with! 
> 
> Anyways, to wrap this whole thing up, thank you and yes I saw all the theories in the last chapter, and some of them weren't half bad 😳, I might have to steal so of them if you don't mind of course.
> 
> Like I've been saying, all critique is welcome and will be used in future chapters, all mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta reader, Oh and before I forget, thank you to DrChickenJr for suggesting me Grammarly, ill give it a try.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 12- A penny for your thoughts

The next morning seems to come faster than the Catra could realize. She woke up in a bed way softer than hers. The covers were thick, and the pillow even had extra fluff. This definitely wasn’t her bed. She sat up in bed. This wasn’t her room either. Finally, the fog cleared from her head and she remembered last night. She frowned at the thought before smiling. She remembers all the things Adora had said to her. She was practically a saint. She was always kind no matter what Catra did or said. She brought her stuff, gave her reassurance, and comforting her. She really didn’t deserve her.

Catra looked around the room only to not see said person. She sat on the edge of the bed. Their trash from the previous night was gone and her clothes from the bathroom were moved to a nearby desk. She had no idea what time it was but judging by how bright the sun was beaming, it had to be the early morning/last afternoon. She picked her jacket off the floor and stood up. She made her way to the bathroom. She used the restroom and washed her face. As she washed her face, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was everywhere, and her eyes had dark circles, although less dark, it still showed a lack of sleep. She dried her face with a random towel and left. She put on her jacket before leaving the room. As she was zipping up her jacket, she ran into someone. She froze. She looked up to see a man slightly taller than her. He had long black hair in a ponytail with a well-trimmed beard. He seemed as confused and shocked as Catra.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Are you one of Glimmers friends, I wasn’t made aware of anyone else was here.” Catra stared for a moment, processing the question.

“No, I’m Adora’s- “ what were her an Adora anyway? Neither of them officially said they were girlfriends, but they did kiss, and the interaction from yesterday didn’t seem like something friends would do. 

“Friend, I’m her friend.” Better safe than sorry.

“Ah, I see, well she’s outside on the patio, she wanted to be alone but seeing as you’re her friend I guess you are acceptable.”

Catra nodded and was about to walk away before the same man stopped her.

“Oh! Before I forget, my name is Micah, I’m Glimmers father.” He stuck his hand and Catra took it. They shook hands and he helped point her in the direction to find Adora. She walked around for a bit before finally reaching the sliding door to what looked like a back patio. To Catra though, it seemed like a fairground.

The backyard was huge. Catra stared off in amazement, it seemed like the house got bigger the more you explored it. There were stairs that lead down to a pathway. As you follow the pathway, flowers were on either side, making whoever passed through it feel like royalty. Once down the path, there was a pool that was at least half the size of an Olympic one. The tile at the bottom of the pool made the water look a nice dark teal color. There was a waterfall on the other side of the pool which causes the water to have a rippling effect. Looking past the pool there seemed to be some type of shed, on further inspection, it was a sauna, with a hot tub just a few more inches away. There were lounge chairs that sat by the pool, facing towards it but away from the house. Catra looked more at the chairs to see a silhouette. She couldn’t see who it was, but she could see the smoke bleeding towards the sky. Catra walked down the stairs to get a better look. She followed the path to the poolside and as she got closer, she can start to pinpoint certain characteristics about them. They were holding a phone for one and seemed to be scrolling through some type of social media, they were still wearing their pajamas and seemed to be… smoking! Catra couldn’t believe someone in sparkles family was smoking. She still didn’t locate Adora but maybe this person could help find her.

Once she was almost a foot away from the chair, that’s when her body froze and shock overcame her senses. She saw the very person she was looking for sitting on her phone looking through Instagram oblivious to the world around her. That wasn’t what shocked her, what shocked her was that Adora, Perfect, lovable, friendly, smart, talented Adora was sitting down smoking! The Adora that Catra thought was perfect and had everything going out for her… was smoking, and it seemed like this wasn’t her first rodeo as she seemed to inhale the cigarette smoke as if it were oxygen, blowing it out, even sometimes doing a small trick with the smoke. Something switched in Catra, she went from shocked to pissed. She stepped behind Adora’s chair looking down at her blonde head.

“So, when were you going to tell me about this?” Catra knew that wasn’t the right response to seeing her (friend? Girlfriend?) smoking, but she wasn’t thinking.

Adora jumped, dropping her phone on the ground, the cigarette falling out of her mouth and onto her pajama pants. She wiped the still-burning cigarette off her pants and stomped it out with her slipper. She turned her head to look at Catra, seeing the glare on her face she turned looked down at the stomped-out bud on the floor.

“Um, hey Catra, good morning.” She rubbed the back of her neck. Catra continued to stare at her, she can feel her blood boiling.

“Don’t ‘hey Catra’ me, what the fuck is this about!” She pointed to the cigarette butt. Adora looked up at Catra, this wasn’t how she wanted it to go, but it's not like she had a choice in the matter. She stood up and faced Catra. They both stared at each other, and it seemed like Catra was getting more pissed off with her lack of an answer. Adora finally budged and looked away. She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her untied hair.

“Well?”

“It’s a cigarette.” It came out as a whimper, she knew Catra thought so highly of her, and seeing her so mad at her was really tearing her apart.

“I know what it is dumbass! I meant why the fuck are you smoking!” She really opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before sighing and sitting back down on the lounge chair. She looked up at Catra, seeing her watch her every move. She patted the unoccupied space next to her. Catra just watched her, not moving from an initial spot. Seeing this Adora just decided to answer the question instead of waiting for Catra to move.

“I was going to tell you eventually, but with all the stuff that’s been happening, I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

That seemed to anger Catra more somehow. She watched her stomp her way to a neighboring lounge chair. She sat down facing towards Adora but not quite looking at her crossing her arms.

“You could have been like, ‘hey Catra guess what I smoke cigarettes’ and be done with it.”

Adora glared at Catra.

“It's not that easy, if it were that easy, it would have been out the window the first time I hung out with you! That’s why I’m outside, I’m secluding myself from everyone.”

“Seems pretty open to me out here princess.”

Adora combed through her hair again. She sat back in the lounge chair looking out towards the water. She looked down to see her phone still on the floor but didn’t make a move to grab it.

“It’s not like I’m proud I do this if I could stop I would. Each time I’m ready to stop, stress over clouds my better judgment and I just freak out, and instead of talking to someone I block it up and,” Adora reached into her pocket and pulled out the box. She held it in her hand, examining it. Catra just looked down at the box. She really couldn’t see how Adora got into smoking. Her life seemed perfect, so she didn’t know what could even stress her out.

“So, you think that smoking was going to help that?”

It came out more sarcastic then intended but it did get her point across. Adora turned towards her before giving a small smile, it didn’t really reach her eyes though. The color of her eyes turned from a heavenly blue to a stormy grey. It’s like it matched her emotions.

“For a short time, yes.”

“What do you even stress about? Being the most liked jock, picking out which car to drive to school, what type of champagne to drink with dinner?!”

Catra really couldn’t understand what Adora would stress about, she lived in a mansion drove a nice car even if it weren’t hers, and was one of the most popular kid at school. Catra wished she had that life. Adora glared at her again. This seemed to hit a sore spot.

“First off you can't assume you know my life if you never lived it! You think I’m some rich jock who happens to have a nice family and the best life don’t you?! Well, none of that is true!”

Catra stared at Adora wide eye before glaring. What else is she supposed to think? Every day at school she sees Adora with a new group of people randomly hanging out near the lockers. Laughing obnoxiously loud and thinking they own the school. She had money that she seems to spend for anyone who asked for it and friends that take care of her. It irked Catra, made her riled up, annoyed, Jealous.

“Well, what else am I supposed to think? You drive a nice ass car, have a ton of friends, I’m basically at Beyoncé’s house, and every single girl you pass by in school seemed to open their legs and practically beg you to fuck them right there and then!”

Catra knew the last part wasn’t a necessary part of the argument, but some jealousy seemed to have seeped through her anger. She didn’t want Adora to be someone else’s eyeball candy. It seemed to work though as it made Adora even angrier than before. She saw Adora take a deep breath. She opened the box of cigarettes in her hand and took out the lighter. She put the box back in her pocket and flicked the lighter a few times.

“How about this, if I tell you my actual life story, you have to tell me yours.”

Catra knew this was probably a bad idea, she knew that this wouldn’t end well, but at the same time, she wanted to come clean, open to Adora. She wanted to open about the demons that plagued her mind every day. Catra looked at Adora. She can see the troubled look on her face, but she tried to hide it with a more neutral look. As if she was unbothered.

“Fine, but we do this my way.” Adora looked towards her with her brow raised.

“Which is?” Catra let a smirk play out on her lips.

“Twenty questions.”

“Twenty questions?”

“Yup! Twenty questions, each person gets to ask the person twenty questions before the next person could ask theirs. They must answer as honestly as they can but if they don’t want to or feel comfortable answering, they get to skip that question. You get five skips and usually, there’s a word but it’s not really necessary.”

Adora thought about it. It seemed like a good game. She got to find out more about catras past, and Catra would be able to see that her life wasn’t some fantasy she made it out to be. She nodded her head.

“Rock paper scissors to see who goes first.” Adora sat up and faced Catra. She got her hands in position. After four tries with Catra cheating in the first round, she had to go first.

“What’s the code word?” Catra shrugged

“I don’t know, boob. It doesn’t really matter.”

“Boob? really? Are you thirteen?” Catra let out a laugh.

“Come on princess live a little, plus this is off topic.”

“I’m not going to say boob Catra.” Catra let out and exaggerated sigh, she just wanted to play the game before the topic changed.

“Milk then, I don’t know! It really doesn’t matter."

“Fine, milk it is, so what are the questions you have officer?” Catra thought for a bit. What would be a good first question? She did have twenty questions, but she didn’t want to waste them on something stupid or obvious. She decided to start off simple and then get progressively deeper with the answers she got.

“When did you start smoking?”

It was a basic question but a good start.

“In 8th grade.”

8th grade! This surprised Catra. Adora had been smoking since middle school! Catra was no saint to rebellious behavior but Adora!

“Why did you start smoking?” Vague but Catra didn’t care.

“Because of what was happening around me.”

“What happened to you in 8th grade to cause you to start fucking smoking!” That came out way harsher than she wanted it too, but Adora didn’t seem to notice. She just seemed distant.

“In middle school, it was from home life but gotten worse in high school due to baseball.” Adora was being too vague. It seemed like she wouldn’t go into details with her answers.

“Cant you go into more detail, it's not really explaining anything.”

“About what specifically?”

“Start off with middle school rebellious Adora than make your way up I guess.”

Adora looked back at Catra, before giving her a sad smile. She gestured for Catra to come. Catra looked at her before getting up and walking towards Adora's chair. She looked down with her arms folded. Adora pulled her down to where Catra was sitting awkwardly on her lap. She pulled her down into a hug. Adora’s chest into catras side. Catra adjusted herself and pulled her face to the crook of Adora’s neck.

“My early childhood wasn’t so bad, had a few friends, went to birthday parties, played outside, normal elementary school stuff. It only got worse in middle school. Yeah, I know it’s a bit cliché, but apparently raging hormones are at their worst then.”

She let out an awkward chuckle before continuing.

“My grandma started to get sick with dementia and so it made it harder for her to work. She still was able to do so until 7th grade.” Adora hugged Catra closer to her.

“She lost her job and wasn’t able to keep up with her already diminishing brain, so the government thought it was best to put her on benefits and let her stay home. Her medicine wasn’t working as well no matter how much the doctor increased it. The welfare check only lasts for so long. We didn’t have money as much anymore and she was already losing her ability to even take care of herself. So, I had to find other ways to get food and resources to survive. Being only thirteen, I couldn’t really get a job, and the neighbors only did so much, so I had to resort to stealing.”

That was a complete flip around for Catra. Adora has mentioned before that her grandma was sick with dementia, but she never mentioned her stealing! Adora seemed like suck a goodie-two-shoes, that it seemed impossible to think that she would even think about stealing. She lifted her arm to wrap around Adora’s shoulder, sitting up to look at her. She caressed her hair.

“Wow, um… I wasn’t expecting that.”

Adora just smiled, still holding Catra as close to her as possible. It's like she thought Catra would disappear if she didn’t hold her tight.

“Yeah, it's not something I’m proud of,”

“What did you steal exactly.” Catra knew this wasn’t a smart question, but her mind was still jumbled up from the last confession.

“I only stole what was needed. Clothes, food, medicine for my grandma, etc. Sometimes if I had enough leftover, I would sell it to my classmates.” Adora chuckled at the memory. She would say how cool something was, and a bunch of kids would flock to it like flies.

“But how does this fit into the smoking thing?”

“Well when an impressionable 13-year-old sees something, they just have to try it.”

“How so?” Adora stared distantly into the water of the pool.

“I saw some kids do it in some dingy ally while walking home. One of them saw me and thought it would be funny to see my reaction to the cigarette. At first, it burned the heck out of my throat, and I went into a coughing fit. They thought it was hilarious, but I didn’t. After that, I realize that the taste wasn’t half bad. To me it tasted like dark chocolate, bitter but smooth. I took a couple more puffs before walking back home. It was the first time I felt relaxed. Once I got home, I realized that I had to have more. It was a new high Ya know. Something that can relieve some tension, even if it’s just for a bit.”

Catra could relate to that. Having something that helped all the stress and tension leave her body and just be gone. Forget about it until you realize what you have done. Then have to relive that cycle again the next time you do that same act. Catra did find something strange about the confession though. Adora never mentioned her parents.

“Why weren’t your parent there to take care of you if your grandma's health was that bad?” Adora’s whole demeanor changed. She looked confused, angry, and broken all at the same time.

“I-I don’t know, all I can remember is living with my grandma. I have no memory of my parents.”

“You didn’t bother to ask her where they were?”

“I didn’t question it no; I was too busy worrying if I can put food on the table.” Catra didn’t know what to say. The game was getting serious. She knew the risk, but she didn’t want to over push Adora. She seemed as open as a book, that scared her. She might expect the same from her, and Catra wasn’t so sure she could do the same.

“Do you wanna take a break maybe?” Adora looked up at Catra. she had no emotion visible on her face. She looked like a mannequin, expressionless.

“No, I’m fine, but if you want, we can start on my questions.”

That was the thing Catra feared. She only opened up about a few things so far but Adora seemed to be honest with her. Telling her about the childhood that was robbed from her. So, it only seemed fair to open up to her, too right? Catra didn’t know. Adora not receiving an answer looked back up. She raised her hand and laid it on Catras face. Catra leaned into it, looking down. The sun seemed to be getting hotter by the second, was it the sun?

“Can we go inside first; it feels like literal hell out here.”

Adora nodded her head. She brought her hand back to Catras waist. Catra smirked and leaned down, leaving a few inches. Adora leaned in but Catra leaned back. She looked at her confused before she heard a snicker from her. She smiled and tried to lean in again only for Catra to lean back even more.

“Don’t be a tease.”

She watched Catras lips turn from a smirk to a smile. She leaned down and put a gentle kiss to Adora’s lips. Catra can taste the tobacco on it. She pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Adora frowned, she was about to ask what was wrong but Catra answered her before she even got the question out.

“You’re lips taste like tobacco; you’re not kissing me again until you brush your teeth.”

Adora chuckled before a mischievous glint took over her eyes. She goes in for another kiss, but Catra pushes her face away glaring. She keeps trying until she hears someone clear their throat behind them. She feels Catra tense. She turns her head to see Glimmer smirking.

“So, I was totally right about you two.” Catra pushed off of Adora and stands. Adora stands as well, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Whatever do you mean sparkles? Adora here was just telling me about…” Her brain drew a blank. That’s never happened before.

“Teaching you about what? How to swallow each other’s faces?” This caused Adora’s face to turn red. Catra just smirked.

“Yup, and if she got lucky enough maybe she can swallow something else.”

“CATRA!” Adora’s face was completely red now.

“What she started it! I was just answering her question!” Glimmer just looked on.

“Well, I’m happy for you guys, also mom told me to come out here to tell you that breakfast was going to be ready in fifteen minutes.” Adora went to pick up her phone and look at the time. 11:25.

“Alright… where’s Bow? Didn't he stay the night.”

“No, he went home after the movie, I’m guessing you stayed the night.” She looked at Catra.

“Yup.”

“Hopefully, you guys were just sleeping.” Glimmer smirked.

“Trust me, you would hear if it was anything else.” Adora somehow gotten even redder.

“OK, wellmeandcatraaregoingtomyroombyeGlimmer.” Adora grabbed Catras hand and rushed into the house. Glimmer looked at them leave. She has to tell bow about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, its been a while hasn't it. I wrote this chapter days ago but my old friend depression paid me a visit the other day and I just couldn't bring myself to finish it. This is only part one of this chapter so don't worry there will be more coming soon.
> 
> Also for anyone who maybe confused about who Adora's granma is, its madam razz. I'll make sure to make it more clear in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comment below and if you have any suggestions let me know and they will be used in future chapters.


	13. A penny for your thoughts (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! 
> 
> After my little episode i went right into writing again. i planned out the chapter and everything. I made sure that It was good enough to yalls standards, and since you guys are so supportive ill make sure to bring out more chaters soon. 
> 
> Note:  
> We are in the final run for this story so get ready this is gonna be a bumpy ride. I anticipated this story to have fifteen chapters but it seems like the plot may be longer than that. so about twenty to twenty-five chapters.
> 
> Thank you for all the support I got in the last chapter. I really appreciate your kind words and really do love you all! i feel bad for keeping you guys waiting so long, so let's hurry this up.
> 
> Like I've been saying for the past twelve chapters, critique and suggestions are welcome and will be used in future chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 13- A penny for your thoughts P2

They walked back to Adora’s room and closed the door behind themselves. Catra walks to the bed and sits down. she unzips her jacket still not taking it completely off. Adora walked up to the other side of the bed and sits as well and slides all the way back so that her back is touching the headboard, Catra does the same. They sit quietly for a while before Catra breaks the silence.

“So, what are your questions?”

Catra hadn’t finished her side of the questions but she didn’t want to overwhelm Adora. She can continue after Adora had some answers for herself.

“Why did you transfer from your other school?”

Catra intertwined their hands together, rubbing her thumb over Adora’s knuckles. Should she be honest, or should she be vague? Adora didn’t really start off in much detail, so Catra decided to do the same.

“I had too many absences, so my _mother_ thought it would be better to start off on a _‘clean slate’_ ”

Half of it was true. Shadow Weaver thought it would be better if they just moved and get out of that hellish town. It seemed she knew a few people here anyway, but none of them seemed to like her.

“Why did you have so many absences? I know you skipped a lot, but I didn’t know it was that much.”

Catra looked towards their hands. Adora was so open about her story. She didn’t keep any details out and she seemed to answer every question without stopping. Catra could be honest with her right? Even if it did hurt, the pain lasts a short while.

“I wasn’t skipping, I was admitted into mental facilities because of my _‘problem’_. When my mom found out she was PISSED, and I may have said some stuff that didn’t help the situation. So, she sent me to a mental institution for like four months. It was literal hell, Adora! If you don’t cooperate, they strap you down into a gurney or like some type of chair and just either give you a shit ton of drugs so you do cooperate or wheel you around the hospital as an example to other patients as of what not to do. They insult you to your face and if you got the bad nurses, they may spit on you or beat you for no reason.”

Catra started to shake. Thinking about the hospital was horrible, and it seems like each time she would go she always got the bad nurses. It seemed she got the worst of everybody too. Twice the amount of beatings, more insults to her face, and they injected her with more amount of drugs as well. Catra could feel Adora tighten her grip on her hand. Was she mad? She didn’t have guts to look up at Adora.

“Is that where you went when you weren’t in school for two weeks?”

Catra just continued to look down. if she admitted to this, then she admits to cutting recently. She doesn’t want to tell Adora that, but it seemed like Adora already figured it out due to her lack of comment.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I was worried about you for like two weeks! Scorpia wouldn’t even tell me anything!”

“Cause Scorpia didn’t even know! I never told her any of this, you’re the only person who knows!”

Adora looked at Catra. was she the only one who knows about catras… thing? Was she the only one to know of catras secret?

“Am I the only one who knows about this?” Catra shakes her head.

“If you mean cutting then not but if you mean the whole hospital than yes.”

“Who else knows?"

It may seem nosey, but Adora had to know who else found out before her. she always knew something was off when Catra would wear sweaters and jackets in even the hottest temperatures. She always just thought that maybe she was just always cold, but it still didn’t make sense.

“Scorpia knows, sparkles found out because of some rumors and Lonnie somehow found out.”

Glimmer found out before her. And she didn’t even bother to tell her. She could have warned Adora about this instead of her finding out the hard way.

“Why did you start to do it?”

“Same reason you started smoking. Stress and stuff at home.”

Adora gently pulled Catra into a side hug. Resting her arm on catras shoulder. Catra leaned her head into the crook of Adora’s neck, while Adora laid her head on hers.

“What about that time you called me crying? What happened then?”

Catra tensed. She knew this question was coming up. She knew Adora was still curious about that event, but the memories were still fresh. The ones she swore to repress seeped through the back of her brain. She brought her knees to her chest and lifted her head.

“Milk.”

She wasn’t ready to tell Adora about what happened. She wasn’t even ready to accept what had happened. It’s still fresh in her mind, and just thinking about it made her feel gross. Adora seeing how tense Catra had gotten skipped to the next one.

“When did you start to do it?” Catra still tensed looked towards Adora. She can see the genuine curiosity bleeding through her eyes. Adora was always so easy to read.

“When I started 6th grade. The bullying was horrible considering she never wanted to buy me new clothes. She always told me that _‘I won't get any since there’s nothing wrong with the ones I was wearing’_ even though they had holes and shit in it.”

“Have you… have you done it recently?”

Adora wasn’t sure she wanted this to be answered. She didn’t want Catra to do this to herself and knowing if she had done it recently may be too much. She definitely will need a cigarette after this.

Should she tell Adora? She didn’t want to hurt her more than she already did. Catra nodded her head and moves away from Adora’s embrace. She sits further away and puts her head on her knees. She felt disgusting. How could Adora like someone so broken like her? she felt the bed shift. She didn’t look up until she felt hands on her arms. She jerked back and looked up. She saw sitting in front of her, a small smile gracing her lips.

“It’s ok Catra… I know it’s been a stressful few weeks. I- was I one of the reasons?”

Even if she skipped the question, Adora would still somehow know. She sighed and looked away before nodding.

“You’re one of the reasons… but not the complete reason.”

“What were the other reasons?”

“Milk.”

“Catra you cant just keep skipping the good questions! I want to help you.”

This pissed Catra off. Here goes Adora trying to be the here AGAIN! Each time she hears Adora say those words, she can hear it in Shadow Weaver's voice. _‘I’m just trying to help you, so you don’t look like a fool!’._ Well, she was no fool! She didn’t need this right now. She sat up and pushed Adora out the way. She grabbed her phone and clothes she put on her shoes and was about to walk about the door until she felt a hand on her wrist.

“What happened? Did I say something wrong?”

Yes, you did! But Catra couldn’t get the words to come out. She shoved Adora off her and tried again to reach for the door. This time Adora used a little too much force. She turned Catra around by the shoulders and pulled her away from the door. Catra flinched. Her reflexes took over and she used her acrylics to scratch Adora’s face after she kneed her in the stomach. Adora let go of Catra and kneeled down cradling her face and stomach. Catra looked down in horror as she saw Adora’s blood pooling on the floor. She moved around her and bolted through the house. She ran away from the curious looks of that Glimmer and her family was giving. She heard Adora calling out to her, but she didn’t stop, she continued to run and run and run until she couldn’t anymore.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Three missed calls from Shadow Weaver and two texts from two unknown numbers. She looked at one of the texts.

Unknown:

_I heard what you did to my friend if you don’t pay your side of the bargain, shits going to go down. You have a month._

Catra just stared down her phone. this day couldn’t get any worst. She clicked on the next person.

Unknown:

_Hey kitten, heard you and my friend here got into some trouble, you may want to watch yourself. Just from one friend to another. I may not be choosing sides, but she can do some serious damage._

Catra knew this had to do with Huntara, she knew she fucked up, and she couldn’t possibly get five-hundred dollars in just one month. She started her track back up and continued to walk home. Thank God it wasn’t too far from Adora’s. She entered the house and walks in. Shadow Weaver seemed to be at work, but the house still had an eerie feeling to it.

She walked to her room and laid on the bed. She felt her phone vibrate but she was too scared to look.

She wasn’t sure what scared her more, the thought of losing Adora because of her stupid actions or the thought of Huntara sending hitmen after. She curled up in her bed for what felt like an hour before crawling out and looking down. she was still in the pajamas Adora loaned her. she lifted the shirt to her face and sniffed. Her eyes started to water. She just lost the person the meant everything to her. even if she did pull a little too forcefully, Catra knew she didn’t mean any harm to her. she was just worried about her. She pulled the shirt off and put on another. She tucked Adora’s shirt under her pillow and walked to the bathroom. She opened the sink covered and looked through. Shadow Weaver hadn’t been under the sink, everything was in the same spot as she left it. She pulled out the razor blade she hid and looked at it. She knew she shouldn’t do it. She knew if she did, it would hurt Adora twice as much. She needed a release though.

She sat on the bathroom floor and continued to look at the blade. It was slightly rusted from being under the wet sink drain, and its blade was running dull. Before she could even think about her options, she heard a knock on the front door. She froze. What if it was one of Huntara’s hitmen ready to ambush her, What if it was Adora coming to tell her to stay away from her, what if it was the police coming to get her for because she never told Shadow Weaver where she went last night? Catra couldn’t decide what to do, and the knocking on the door got harder and more frantic. She hid the blade and left the bathroom.

‘Grow some balls Catra, you could do this. You took on more than you could handle before, why is this any different?’

Before she went to the door, she grabbed the closest thing that could be used as a weapon. An umbrella It wouldn’t do much but it could stunt the person enough so she could make a get-away. She opened the door and thrusted the umbrella. It didn’t hit anyone.

“Whatever I said it must have hurt you a lot.”

“Adora?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora was kneeling down. The pain she felt on her face was horrible. It was as if a tiger just clawed at her jaw. She didn’t mean to startle Catra like that. She knew she had trauma. She heard Catra gasp and back away. She tried to get up, but the pain was too much. She grabbed her face. It felt wet. She pulled her hand away to reveal blood on her hands and on the floor. A lot of blood. Catra was out the door before Adora could say anything. She pushed through the pain and stood.

“Catra!”

She grunted as she tried to run after her. It didn’t seem she was slowing down either

. “Catra, It's okay! I’m fine.”

She started down the stairwell taking two at a time down so she could maybe catch up, but Catra was already outside the door. She let out a sigh and continued to go down the stairwell. Glimmer and her parents walked from the kitchen to the door, turning around to look at Adora. Before Glimmer can question what had happened. Angella ran right up to Adora, hold her face in her hands.

“Adora sweetheart, what happened to your face!”

Adora pushed out of her grip.

“It doesn’t matter, I need to go find Catra!”

“You need to sit down and let my mom bandage you up!”

“I can do that later, I just need to find Catra, I hurt her!”

Glimmer pulled Adora way from the door and sat her down on a barstool.

“It seems like the other way around, what exactly happened?”

“I said something to hurt her and she got mad and she was about to leave and she- she.”

Adora started to cry heavily. She didn’t know what she said or done. She knew it had to be something she said to make her leave, but that couldn’t be the reason she scratched her like that. Angella grabbed a first aid kit and Micah grabbed some ice from the freezer. Angella started to clean the wounds.

“Calm down Adora, just think back to the conversation, did you SAY or DO something wrong?”

“I DON’T KNOW, BUT I DO KNOW I FUCKED UP SOMEHOW!”

“WELL SCREAMING ISNT GOING TO HELP!”

“Glimmer!”

Angella looked at her with disapproval. Glimmer sighed before resting a hand on Adora’s.

“You guys were just fine a few minutes ago, I don’t see how stuff can go south that fast.”

Adora tried to think back to the conversation, Catra wasn’t to open about her past, but Adora tried to be as supportive as she could. She didn’t pressure her about anything, and she only got mad when she skipped the good questions. She thought about the few minutes before the whole attack. She was asking Catra what was wrong, but she didn’t say much, just continued to leave. Then Adora remembered.

“Oh!”

The sudden outburst startled Glimmer.

“Oh?”

“I remember now.”

“Well, what happened?”

Adora sighed

“You know how I can be a little too heavy-handed? Well, I may have been a little too forceful with her.”

“I told you about that Adora!”

“I know but I couldn’t help it! I didn’t want her to leave just yet and I didn’t know how she would react to me doing that! I need to go apologize.”

As she started to get up, she was stopped by Glimmer.

“You can't drive like this! You could get into a wreck!”

Adora knew Glimmer was right, but she didn’t have time to think about that now. She pulled out of her embrace and turned towards her.

“Then drive me there, I need to let her know.”

Glimmer looked towards her mom, her mom just shrugged and put the finishing bandages on Adora’s face. Glimmer looked towards Adora before nodding her head.

“I’ll let her know we're on our way.”

Glimmer grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and walked with Adora to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH another cliffhanger! I should be back to my regular schedule of uploading from one-two days. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :0


	14. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Catra's demons interfere with her real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally lost track of time and forgot to upload this chapter lmao, sorry for that
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Same as the previous chapters, critique and suggestions are welcomed and will be used in future chapters. I love you all and thank you so much for all the nice comments you have been leaving! I will try to make it up to you by having a better upload schedule and more chapters!
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy it!

Chapter 14- Enemies

“Adora?”

Adora walks up to the umbrella and lowers it to the ground.

"Catra."

She walks up to Catra hesitantly and gently envelopes her into a hug. She feels her tense but doesn't let go.

"I'm so sorry Catra, I should have known not to grab you like that."

'Shes apologizing to me?"

"I should be the one apologizing Adora, I shouldn't have scratched you, I know you wouldn't do any harm to me."

Even if catra meant it her body didn't show it. it still tensed up against Adora 

"Catra I really am sorry, I know stuff has happened in your life that caused that reaction, and if you let me, ill be sure to help you the right way, the way you want."

'They way I want?'

This struck Catra, getting the help she wanted instead of people forcing what help they think she needs. This is a fresh breath of air, the feeling of being able to control her narrative, being able to control her life the way she wanted.

Catra didn't realize she was crying until Adora wipes the tears away with the back of her hand.

"I wanted your help, Adora, I just don't know how to ask for it."

Adora looked at Catra, She let go and closed the front door, and grabbed the umbrella from Catra's hand, dropping it to the floor. she gently pulled Catra by the hand and they went into the bedroom, closing the door. Adora sat on the bed, taking off her shoes and crossing her legs. She looked at Catra who was still by the door.

"What do you need help with, and I promise to try my hardest to help you."

'Should I tell her?' She didn't want this to get out of hand, she didn't want Adora involved in this, but she needed the help like REALLY needed the help this time.

Catra sat down next to Adora. She laid her head on her shoulder grabbing onto her hand and just fighting with her fingers

"Hear me out, I'm going to answer all the questions I skipped earlier and I want you to listen, just listen okay?"

She can feel Adora nod her head. She took a deep breath looking down at Adora's hands, seeing ever cut or bruise from the years, some healed, some not.

"The reason I called you crying that one time was because..."

She looked up to see those piercing baby blue eyes staring attentively at her. Those same eyes looked so trustworthy and passionate, a portal of peace and contentment, Catra felt the most see with those eyes staring back at her. they had an unspoken promise to protect and save.

"Huntara tried to I don't know, she wanted to ya know, and I told her that I wasn't into her like that-"

"Seemed pretty into her the last time I checked."

"well I wasn't, and I told you not to interrupt."

"I'm just saying, she had her arm around you all through that school day, so I thought you guys had something going on."

" Look, Adora, this ain't the time to get jealous, I'm trying to explain my shit and you're over here getting upset over minor details, plus I Didi that intentionally to make you jealous and it clearly worked."

"Yeah, well whatever, Just continue the story."

Catra could tell that Adora still had some type of grudge from the whole situation."

"Aww" 

She grabbed Adora's face with both of her hands and made her look at her. 

"Is my baby mad that I wasn't giving her enough attention."

She can see Adora start to smirk but she seemed to try to hide it.

"maybe, but you can help me out."

"How so?"

"A kiss can fix a broken heart."

Catra rolled her eyes but leaned forward to give Adora a small peck on the lips. she pulled back. Adora frowned but didn't initiate anything

"More kisses after the story ok?"

Adora nodded her head

"So I guess Huntara wanted to ya know, do the nasty I guess, but I told her I wasn't into her like that, and she was upset about that so she um... pinned me to the bed and ya know I guess take it- BUT I got away and left her house and now her goons are after me."

Adora had a smile on her face but her eyes were a totally different world, The soft blue turned into a hard teal, a small flame building up behind her eyes. Her hands clenched into a fist and shaking. 

"She what?"

"Its nothing really, I got away before she can actually do anything."

Catra grabbed onto Adora's shaking hands, unflinching her fingers, seeing the dents her nails left in her palm.

"Look ill show you the text that they all sent me and then we can figure something out."

Catra grabbed her phone from behind her and unlocked it. she opened the messages and showed Adora. Adora read them and looked at the unknown numbers.

"Well we need to find out who these people are, I can't say I have five hundred dollars and I can't just ask Glimmer for money like that. Speaking of Glimmer ill be right back."

Adora stomped out of the room, making sure not to slam the door on the way out. This left Catra with her thoughts. She didn't want to burden Adora anymore than she already has. Adora isn't good at hiding her emotions, and when she does, Catra can see her hiding them behind that cigarette. 

Adora comes back a few minutes later with Glimmer, who seemed to be fixing Adoras bandages and wrapping some around her hands. Adora seems to not notice the blood spewing from her hand and instead was explaining to Glimmer what was happening.

"What the fuck happened?"

Catra got up from her bed and grabbed Adoras hands. looking at the bandages on them, that weren't on them earlier.

"Well you're girlfriend here, seems to think that punching trees are a good idea."

"Well if I had a cigarette I won't be punching trees!"

"Well no, I'm not trying to have you die before the age of twenty Adora!"

Catra just looked at the interaction, not knowing what to do. Adora wanted to smoke and openly admitted to it. She looked down again at the bandages on her hand. blood leaking through a bit.

"Glimmer that isn't the problem right now, we need to figure out what to do."

Glimmer sighed before looking at Catra.

"Look I can't give you five hundred dollars, but I can help with other things."

"I though sparkles here was rich, what happened to that?"

"It's not like I can pull money out my ass any time I needed it, Plus five hundred is a lot of money to ask my mom for, especially for something like this!"

"Well since there is a broom already up there, I didn't think anything would come out."

Glimmer just glared at her before offing her stare

"Look, I get everyone here is stressed the fuck out, but I know some people who can help with this whole situation, or really I should say Bow knows people. Can I see your phone for a second."

Catra grabbed her phone before handing it to Glimmer, Glimmer looked at the numbers and began to text the most recent one. Catras eyes went wide and she tried to grab her phone back.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! ARE YOU INSANE!"

By the time Catra got her phone back, the message was already sent.

"I wanted to meet with one of the contacts to talk, and I just choose the one that literally said that they weren't choosing sides. Maybe text Scorpia and whoever else you trust with this since we may need muscle."

Catra phone buzzed and she looked down at the message.

_Unknown:_

_Sure thing kitten, we can meet under the bleachers by the soccer field on Wednesday. Just bring yourself or I won't talk.🙃🙃_

Adora stood next to her trying to read the text.

"Well, what did they say?"

"They said they are willing to meet, but I can't bring anyone with me."

Glimmer just nodded her head and began typing on her phone.

"What's your number Catra?"

"Why?"

"I'm making a group chat fro the people who should be involved in this. It's better to have this than just say stuff in the open and have your business everywhere."

Catra nodded and told Glimmer her number. She told Glimmer who could and couldn't be added. and they sent out a mass text to everyone in the group chat, explaining the situation. 

Catra still had one question on her mind though.

"She was at your party, did you know she would do any of this?"

"no, it a high-school party, I invite people and they come. I knew huntara for the liquor but not the drug part. She was super nice so I don't see why this could happen. it just doesn't seem like her."

"Well, she seemed to be the charming type I guess."

"Ok, everything is set, now I guess we wait until Wednesday for our mystery person."

There was an awkward silence, Glimmers phone went off.

"Hey Adora, my mom wants me to head home since its getting pretty late. You ready to go?"

Adora looked between Catra and Glimmer. She saw the scared look in Catras eyes. She couldn't just leave her like this.

"No, I think ill stay here until tomorrow. I'll come back tomorrow morning"

Glimmer seemed to read Adoras body language and nod her head.

"I'll let my mom know you're staying the night here." 

They hugged before Glimmer walked out of the bedroom door. They heard the front door open and close, leaving then both in silence.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Catra just looked at Adora before looking at her T.V

"We could watch T.V but you can't leave the room when my mom comes home, or she'll tear me a new one."

Adora smiled before s mischievous smirk made it on her face.

"So I'm like you're little secret huh?"

Catra just looked at her before a laugh escaped from her mouth.

"You're an idiot you know that right?"

Adora walked forward and pulled Catra into a hug, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm glad to be your idiot though."

Catra hugged her back.

"I'm glad your my idiot too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this chapter was something!
> 
> I promise that the next chapter is something good. For sure a bunch of fluff!


	15. Valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff because yall deserve it! 
> 
> After this we're back to our regularly scheduled program lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NATIONAL GIRLFRIEND DAY!!!
> 
> I definitely wait this long to put out this chapter just for this reason 😅😅.
> 
> Nothing else to really say other than to comment on any critique and suggestions you may have and to enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 15- Valentines Day

The following weeks had been hell for Catra. Adora has been more distant since last week and seemed to be hiding something from her. Each time catra would ask if something was wrong, she would wave it off and say it’s nothing, but her phone would give her away. Her phone would always blow up with messages and she would always look down and smile or even laugh before replying. Catra didn’t know what to make of it at first. It seemed like nothing the first few times. A message here and there. Phone calls were short and sometimes non at all. Then Adora seemed to be hiding her phone more and more each day. One time she got a text and replied with a smile before putting her phone face down on the table.

FACED DOWN!

She never puts it face down, and now all of a sudden she was. Catra didn’t like it one bit. Sparkles and Crop top seemed to be hiding something too. Each time she would say something about Adora and how she was texting someone else, they would stiff up and want to avert the conversation.

It didn’t help when this random girl would come up to Adora and talk to her. Laughing and putting her hands on her. Blonde hair, tall as Adora, maybe slightly taller, and always had something flower related on her. Catra could remember her from somewhere but nothing she thought of seemed right. Yeah, they go to the same school but she seemed like she knew her from somewhere else.

Anyway, this girl seemed to be lovey-dovey with Adora, always talking to her and showing her stuff on her phone. Adora would look and smile at her before answering. The girl would even hug Adora each time she left, AND ADORA WOULD HUG HER BACK! Other girls seemed to approach Adora and ask her something and she would always have a smile on her face and give them a reply. The girls would be satisfied and walk away. Leaving Adora red in the face. She was even talking to Catras counselor which was very odd. The counselor patted her on the back before handing Adora a piece of paper and walking away. Catra just stared on before Adora made eye contact with her and walked up to her as if nothing went on.

It was the next day and Catra woke up and proceeded to do her normal morning routine. Get ready, eat, and free time before Adora came to pick her up. Once she was ready and ate breakfast, she went upstairs to check on her phone.

Adora my dumbass:

_Hey Catra, I won’t be able to pick you up today, had something come up at school, and wasn’t able to carpool with Glimmer. She said she’ll be able to pick you up though. 😚❤️_

Catra just stared at her phone. Even though she and sparkles didn’t hate each other, that’s doesn’t mean she wanted to ride with her to school.

As she was typing out a reply to decline the offer, she heard a honk outside. She sighed and got her stuff before making her way to the car. She got in and buckled up before turning her head towards Glimmer.

She had a coffee in her hand and looked tired out of her mind. It would be fun to piss her off but Catra wasn’t in the mood to really do anything, especially since Glimmer seemed to be pissed off already. She also seemed distant somehow. She squirms under Catras stare, Glimmers' phone went off and she took a quick look before putting her phone face down.

“So you’re the chauffeur for me today sparkles?”

“It’s Glimmer, and sadly yes.”

“This should be fun.”

Glimmers' phone went off again. She took a sip of her coffee before putting the car in drive and taking off. Catra was about to put her earphones in before she heard Glimmer start to talk.

“Adora said she may not be in first period today, something about a baseball meeting with her coach.”

Catra looked at Glimmer. Why would she make her the messenger? She could have easily sent her a small simple text telling her that.

“Why didn’t she just tell me instead of making you the messenger.”

“Um... I don’t know... you know how Adora is, she hates to hurt people unless they deserve it.”

Glimmers' phone went off for the third time. Catra looked at Glimmer as she pulled up to a red light. She read the message and let out a sigh as she put her phone down.

“Is that your boyfriend crop top blowing up your phone?”

Glimmer didn’t answer right away. She just looked ahead as the light turned green. “Yes... Bow is texting me for sure.”

Catra didn’t like how that sounded. This girl clearly never lies in her life and it’s obvious.

“Ok, well what is he texting you about?”

Glimmer took her eyes off the road to glare at Catra before putting them back.

“None of your business.”

Even though Catra wasn’t in the fighting mood, that doesn’t mean she couldn’t mess with her for a bit.

“What is he send you nudes or something?”

Glimmer turned beat red and almost ran a stop sign. She quickly stomped on the breaks and turned towards Catras smirking face.

“NO, he wasn’t sending me nudes! He was asking me something.”

Glimmers' phone went off

“Was he asking you for nudes?”

Glimmer glared at catra, turning even redder.

“NO, HE WASNT ASKING ME FOR NUDES. He was telling me what he wanted to do for Valentine’s Day.”

Catra let out a low chuckle. She forgot about that holiday. She even though she hated it, Adora could have shot her a text wishing her it.

“It’s too easy to get under your skin sparkles.”

“It’s Glimmer! Glim-mer!” “Sure thing glitter, who even named their kid Glitter anyway. I want what they’re smoking.”

As Glimmer was about to reply before the car behind her honked. She stomped on the pedal causing the car to jolt forward with the amount of force she put on the gas. She slowed down to a reasonable speed before continuing to what she was saying.

“First off, it’s Glimmer. Second of all, all because Adora likes you, that doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass, and third of all, I’ve never met someone as annoying as you in the morning!”

Catra let out an exaggeratedly loud laugh. She put more emphasis on it to annoy Glimmer even more.

“Get used to it sparkles, you have to deal with me for the rest of the year.”

“It’s still my car, I can kick you out and make Adora stop picking you up anytime I want.”

“Like she would let you do that.”

“Like I’ve been saying, this is my car so I have the right to ban people from riding in it whenever I please.”

Glimmers' phone went off again as she was pulling into the student parking lot.

“Finally we’re here! You can get out my car now and be on your merrily way.”

Catra has a smirk on her face, not moving a muscle.

“I wanna stay with my favorite person.”

"Fine by me, you can stay in the car and die of heat exhaustion fo all I care."

Glimmer turned off her car before grabbing her drink getting out. She closed the driver's door and opened the door behind it, grabbing her stuff. Catra not wanting to be locked in the car, got out, and followed Glimmer to the front doors. She pulled out her phone and texted Adora.

Catra:

_I’m at school, wya_

She put her phone in her back pocket of her jeans and made her way up the stairs to the door. She opened it and stepped aside as she waits for Glimmer to walk through. She bowed and gave Glimmer a wink as she walked ahead of Catra through the doors. She rolled her eyes but walked through the door anyway. Catra felt a vibrate from her phone. She quickly took it out and read the message.

Adora my dumbass:

_I’m kind of busy at the moment. Won’t be able to walk you to class today_

Adora my dumbass:

_Sorry Catra 😥_

Something was very wrong, Adora never bailed on walking with catra to their first period. Catra frowned as she made her way to where he would normally meet Scorpia and Entrapta. She saw all the streamers and posters for Valentine’s Day. She saw everyone with their significant other, showing off their love, and doing a lot of PDA. ‘Gross, I hate this holiday’ She did wish Adora were here. She always made Catra feel better, but apparently baseball was first on her priority list. Catra knew baseball meant a lot to Adora, but she didn’t even wish her a happy Valentine’s Day! Yeah, catra hated this holiday because it was just used to show who loved who the most and made every person who was single feel horrible. But she wasn’t single anymore, so those rules don’t apply to her. She made it to her meet up spot just to find it empty. No Scropia, no Entrapta. She pulled out her phone and typed out a message in their group chat she made when she had gotten both of their numbers

🧚‍♀️ ❤️ triple pal trio🧚‍♀️❤️

Catra- Where the hell is everyone

Catra always found the group chat name to be stupid, but each time she tried to change it, Scorpia would just change it back to what it was before. She gave up after her fourth time and stuck with the name.

🧚‍♀️ ❤️ triple pal trio🧚‍♀️❤️

Scorpia- Morning wildcat! 😁

Scorpia-Happy Valentine's day!!! 😘😘😘❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💗💗

Scorpia- Entrapta and I had to do something this morning so we're not at our spot.

Scorpia- I would have told you earlier, but I... kind of forgot 😅

Catra stared down at the message. It seemed like everyone was bailing on her today.

🧚‍♀️ ❤️ triple pal trio🧚‍♀️❤️

Catra- Well where are you guys?

Catra- Cant I meet you guys there instead of looking like a loner? 😒

No response

Great now she was alone, in a hallway filled with people who wanted to shove their love in her face. Catra let out a growl before making her way to first period alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Adora not there to distract Catra, first period took longer to end than usual. Same with the rest of her classes. It seemed like the first day of school all over again. No friends, everyone giving her weird looks, and people just all around bothering her,

She didn't know why people stared at her. She didn't do anything to prompt this. As she was making her way to lunch, she saw Glimmer up ahead with Bow.

"Have you seen where Adora around? She hasn't been answering my text."

"I don't know, she didn't tell me anything other than shes with Perfuma."

Glimmer grabbed Bow and sped walked out of there before Catra could get anything else out. Who was Perfuma? And why was Adora hanging out with her? _Especially_ on _this_ day? 

That made Catras stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. Adora wouldn't cheat on her right? She never explicitly asked Catra out. Yeah, they weren't technically friends anymore, but they never said they weren't anything more either. 

Catra made her way to the cafeteria. Theses thought weren't helping her already screwed up mindset but he couldn't stop thinking about if there were even official.

She grabbed her lunch and made her way to her usual table. She saw Scorpia and Entrapta sitting already digging into their lunches.

"I can't believe you guys bailed on me this morning. I looked like a total loner."

Scorpia looked up sympathetically.

"Sorry wildcat, me and Entrapta got busy this morning and needed to help out near the field."

Catra looked up at Scorpia suspiciously

"Why were you guys near the field? I thought you were helping out some teacher."

Scorpia froze before stammering out an answer.

"Yeah, we were! The P.E teacher... needed help with...."

She turned towards Entrapta for help but she was too busy on her tablet doing God knows what. Scorpia cleared her throat and turned towards Catra.

"She needed help with organizing the," 

Scorpia looked around the room for something to help her out. She saw a kid holding a basketball under his arms.

"BASKETBALLS."

Catra just stared at her

"So she needed help organizing the...Basketballs?"

"Yup! we had to set them in order from darkest to lightest!"

Catra gave s skeptical looked towards Scorpia. She saw her squirm in her seat before she jumped up Surprizing her and Entrapta.

"Hey, Entrapta! I think its the perfect time for us to go to Mr. Hordaks room like you asked earlier!"

Entrapta looked at her confused.

"I don't remember asking that? I would have written it down on my notes and my tablet doesn't seem to have that written down. Data never lies."

"Well, maybe you forgot to write it down! We have to go Catra, Umm see you later!!

Entrapta was promptly dragged out her seat and lead by Scorpia out of the cafeteria. Now catra was left alone with again. Everyone seemed to be acting strange and ignoring her today. She didn't like it. it reminded her of her old school.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining periods went by agonizingly slower than normal.  Scorpia didn't even bother showing up to art history and Glimmer wasn't in dance.

As she was getting ready to pack her things up for the day,  the dance  teacher came up to her. 

“Your counselor wants to see you.”

Catra grabbed the slip of paper and looked at it. She did speak with  Netossa a couple of times when the day got the best out of her, but it was always on her terms. She never actively  sought out  Catra , she always waited for her to come.

Catra Weaver, please urgently come to the office so Mrs. Netossa may speak with you.

Urgent?! 

‘today just can't get any worse, can it? First, her friends ignore and ditch her, Adora was ignoring and talking to some dumb blonde, and now her counselor needed to urgently speak with her!! 

Catra wanted to curl up in a ball and just not think about today. She  wishes she could  just go home and binge eat ice cream while watching shitty rom coms. 

She finished putting away her equipment and made her way to the counselors' office. She hesitantly walked inside and stood near the front desk. She waited nervously until the front clerk noticed her.

“Hey, honey? Need help with something?”

“Um, yes.”

“What is it?”

Catra handed the lady her slip. The lady looked at it before handing it back. She had a small grin on her face.

“Mrs.  Netossa was waiting for  you; you can go to her office now.”

Catra muttered a thank you before heading towards the  counselor's area of the office. She pasted by the many doors before stopping at  Netossas' office door. The door and rainbow stickers all over it and was practically screaming “IM GAY, GET OVER IT.”.

She opened the door to see  Netossa sitting on her computer. She knocked on the open door letting her know of her presence.  Netossa looked up and gave off a warm inviting smile.

“ Heya Catra , long time no see.”

Catra made her way to the seats in front of  Netossas desk. She took off her book bag and sat down.

“ I've been pretty busy  with school and all.”

“I see, well anything new happen?”

“Not really, other than the usual stuff I go through, nothing ‘new really is going on.”

“Well I won't keep you long, The P.E teacher Ms. Spencer needs you for a second. Something about needing you to help  organize some stuff.”

Catra was confused. This was the urgent matter that the slip was talking about. She wasn’t going to bother to ask  Netossa , so she took another slip and left the office. She made her way to the P.E locker rooms. As she got inside, she saw  Scorpia and the same blonde that Adora was talking to that one day. As she approached, they stopped their conversation and turned towards her. The  blonde talked first.

“You must be  Catra right?” 

“Yeah? Why do you  wanna know?”

It was a bit harsh, but  catra really didn’t like this girl,  especially when she was talking to Adora.

Scorpia answered for her.

“Oh, um this is  Perfuma .  She's here to-”

This was  Perfuma ? The girl that  Adora was hanging out with? The girl that gave her hugs and showed Adora stuff on her phone?

“You're the  who's been clinging to Adora?”

The  Perfuma just looked at her. She couldn’t even admit it. This pissed  Catra off. She was the one who Adora seemed to  gravitate to. Was Adora such a narcissist that she had to date someone that looked like her!!

She was about to push towards them until she saw Adora make her way  towards them. 

“Hey,  Catra can I-”

“Listen here Adora, if you didn’t like me the way you seemed to you could have just told me! 

Adora just stared at her. She looked towards  Scorpia and  Perfuma before looking back at Catra

“What are you talking about?”

Catra was glaring daggers at Adora.

“You’ve been distant and haven't responded to any of mt text. You didn’t pick me up this morning, and made sparkles of all people pick me up! You and blondie right here, being all close and  huggy . And your phone has been blowing up for the past week and each time I ask, you don’t answer me! I know I don’t look perfect and  I'm covered in these hideous scars, but you could just tell me you don’t like me instead of me finding out this way!!”

Adora just stared at  Catra before letting out the loudest laugh.  She bent over and snorted a couple of times before standing back up and covering her mouth.

“What the fuck is so funny!  I'm not laughing Adora!”

Instead of answering her question, Adora dragged her into the locker room, with  Scorpia and  Perfuma not far behind. She stopped before they reached the back exit.  Scorpia and  Perfuma walking out.

Adora gently grabbed onto  Catras hands. She looked down at them as she rubbed her thumbs across her knuckles.

“If you think me and  Perfuma are a thing, you couldn’t be more wrong.  I'm pretty sure  Scorpia and her have a thing anyway.” 

That’s where  Catra remembered her from! The party! She was clinging to  Scorpia way more than she was to Adora. She seemed more  interested in her anyway.

“I want to show you something ok, and I needed all week to pan this, that’s why  I've been really busy.”

Adora let go of one of  Catras hands, she pushed the door open and they both walked out into the sunny outside.  Catra could see flowers lining up from the door to the bleachers. She followed them with her eyes. She can see a banner in the distance and a few people holding it up. She walked with Adora hand in hand as they made their way towards the people. As she got  closer she can make out what the sign says.

Catra

Will

You 

Be

My 

Valentine

And 

My

Girlfriend

?

❤️

Catra couldn’t believe what she read. she felt Adora pull away and watched her grab a bouquet of black roses and A heart-shaped box of chocolate from  Scorpia .  Perfuma handed her a Teddy bear twice her size and her Varsity jacket.

“ I've wanted to ask you this for  a while , but I didn’t know when and how. So, since valentine's day was coming up, I thought maybe today was the best day.”

She handed  Catra her  varsity jacket and waited for her to put it on. After she did, she handed her the bear and chocolates.

“I know it's pretty cliché and from what I know about you so far,  valentine's day didn’t really seem like your thing. But Bow insisted that I do something, and with me, it's go big or go home.” 

She walked up to  Catra slowly and  grabbed one of her hands.

“These guys helped me come up with the perfect idea and even helped me pick out all the stuff. Glimmer picked you up while I got everything in  Perfumas car, Bow helped me pick out the area and make the banner.  Perfuma helped me pick out the roses and line up the flower path,  Mermista and Seahawk helped with getting the paper and tools for the banner and  Mrs.Netossa helped us get out of the school day just so we can set this all up. Even their Daughter  Frosta had a part in this.”

Adora let out a little giggle at that part.  Frosta seemed super excited to be a part of this. Even though she didn’t know what was going on.

“So Catra,”

Adora got down on one knee, looking up to  Catras watery eyes. She  extended the bouquet of roses towards  Catra .

“Will, you,  Catra Weaver,  make me the happiest girl in the world, and be my girlfriend?”

Catra just stared down at  Adora . She was at a loss of words. Adora did all of this, just for her, and  Catra accused her of not liking her. Adora really was some angel

“ You're such an idiot Adora.”

It came out as a whisper, but  Adora heard it loud and clear.

“So, is that a yes?”

“ Of course, dumbass, I  can't say no after this.”

Adora laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up and pulling  catra into a deep kiss. Their friends cheering  them on as they kissed, some even taking a few pictures.  Scorpia and Bow crying like crazy. Even Glimmer had a little tear in her eye.  Catra was the first to pull away from the kiss, looking at Adora deep in her baby blue eyes.

“If you did this for valentine's day, I'm scared to see what you have ready for Prom.”

Adora let out a snort,  she kissed  Catra on the nose.

“ I'll make sure, ill knock your socks off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter, am I right!
> 
> But don't get too happy, because its the calm before the storm 😈😈


	16. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is on edge about the meeting tomorrow, and the need for some stress relief takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I was planning for it to be out before then, but I was swarmed with this whole new thing going on with online schooling. I'm a senior, so I had to figure out what the fuck I'm supposed to do with my classes and graduation plans and all that shit lmao. The next chapter SHOULD NOT take this long to come out. It may be out on either Friday or Saturday, Sunday being the latest.
> 
> Notes:  
>  This chapter is very intense for many different reasons. There will be thoughts of suicide and self-harm is heavily mentioned with depictions of blood in this chapter. I know my story is centered around that but I thought a warning would be nice just in case people are sensitive to it.
> 
> There is also smut so if that's a no go for you, there will be a double line to warn you. This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if this is terrible. 
> 
> That's pretty much it. Please any suggestions or critique you have down below and it will be used in future chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 16- What is love

Catra had been so nervous since Glimmer suggested the meetup. Even though the whole Adora proposal yesterday, she couldn’t get it off her mind, and trying to avoid Huntara was becoming harder and harder each day. Adora tried her best to make Catra forget about the meeting by taking them to dinner and just talking about literally anything else but the meeting, but Catras brain was insistent on thinking on just that.

The meeting was tomorrow and Catra was having a full-blown panic attack. Adora has just left but told her she would call her as soon as she had gotten home. Catra would have liked to call her when she closed the door behind her but it was storming and she didn’t want to disturb Adora while she was driving on a slippery road.

Shadow Weaver had gone out for a night shift so Catra was completely alone with her thoughts, and these were not the good kind of thoughts. She knows she shouldn’t do it, but the stress from this meeting was overtaking her better judgment and she needs to relieve some of this stress. Adora still hasn’t called her and that made the stress ten times worse.

‘What if she got into a car accident trying to race home?’

‘What if she didn’t want to deal with my bs anymore and booked it?’

‘What if she found someone better then me and doesn’t bother to tell me about it?’

‘What if I’m not good enough for her?’

All these thoughts were really making it a struggle to not cut right now. She wants to stop, she really does, but she doesn’t know-how. Catra gets up from her bed and makes her way towards the bathroom. She strips her shirt off and pulled down her pants. She looks at the mirror in front of her. Looking at every imperfection that she has imprinted on her skin. All the ugly scars she had made from many different things. Some small and healed, others larger and new.

Catra can feel the tears fall from her eyes. She hates how her skin is. She hates what she had done to herself. Adora doesn’t like her, she just sees pity in her. How could she like someone so broken? Catra crouches down and reaches into the sink cabinet. She searches for her razor but can’t find it. She starts to throw everything out of the cabinet. She still can’t seem to find the razor she had not too long ago. If Shadow Weaver found it, she surely would have confronted Catra with her find right? It doesn’t matter now if she can’t get her to fix RIGHT NOW, she will destroy the house.

She leaves the bathroom, not even bothering to clean the mess and makes her way to the kitchen. Shadow Weaver was still gone so she has no reason to get dressed again just to take them off to cut. She looks in the kitchen for something that can even remotely be sharp. Shadow Weaver still seemed dubious on letting her have anything sharper than a butter knife in the house. The razor was an exception because Catra put on a good fight to let her be able to at least shave.

The longer Catra went without finding anything, the more reckless she got. Pushing stuff of the counter and ripping drawers out of the cabinet. She NEEDED release. She really really really does, and the longer she couldn’t get it the more agitated it made her. The tears continue to come down, but instead of sadness being the cause, it feeds her anger. Finally, after tearing the kitchen up she finally found something. She hadn’t realized she broken glass until she saw shards on the ground while walking into the living room.

She bent down in front of the broken glass, picking up a piece and inspecting it. She’s used many different things to cut herself. Razors obviously, knives, forks, nail clippers, random pieces of wood, she even used her own long nails from time to time, but she never thought about breaking shards of glass and doing it. Shadow Weaver would warn her against it and Catra would take her threats seriously, but in this act of desperation, she couldn’t help but look at the broken piece in her hand. She always got the best cut from razors since she was able to control the blade and it just fit perfectly in her hands, almost as if she was meant to do this, meant to harm herself, meant to be ugly and unappealing. Her stomach was contorting, begging her to do it, but her mind was doing the opposite.

‘What would Adora think?’

‘Adora wouldn’t want this!’

‘Adora has told you many times she likes you for you! She wouldn’t lie!’

The voices had a point, but the negative side of her was stronger, more powerful.

‘She didn’t even tell you she smokes! What makes you think she would trust you enough with anything else in her life?’

‘She’s been through so much already, she doesn’t need you to bring her down as well!’

‘She looks at you with so much pity! She’s only going out with you to show the school she can get anyone she wants, even someone as broken as you!’

The struck a nerve in Catra. She sees how everyone has been giving her odd looks. Each time Adora would kiss her, hug her, just looks at her with any affection, people would glare at her. None of them had the guts to say anything to her face, but she heard their whispers about their relationship.

‘Did you see who Adora is dating? She’s the girl who cuts herself!’

‘No way! Adora must not be getting enough action to go after someone like her!’

‘Maybe she just needs more people under her belt? I’ve heard she already fucked like half the school.’

‘That’s fucked, bro!’

Those she didn’t bother to take seriously, not until Lonnie said something.

**_~Flashback~_ **

_Catra was walking out of her third period to the cafeteria. Adora has finally invited Catra and her gang to sit at the table with them and the group chat seems to agree, even Glimmer said it was fine. Today was the first day of the new arrangement. Adora had handed Catra her letterman’s jacket during first period, and even though Catra declined many times, Adora insisted on it. The walk seemed longer though. More eyes appeared to be on her, and the whispers (if you can even call it that) was at an all-time high. Catra tried to appear as nonchalant as possible, but the whispers got louder and louder and were obviously centered around her. She heard a few but when she pasted by Lonnie, that’s when it finally broke her. She was whispering to a blond lanky boy who didn’t really look like someone she would even be seen hanging out with. Her eyes were on Catra as she whispered to the boy._

_“Yeah, that’s the girl Adora is banging.”_

_The boy made the most obvious look towards her before having his face be forced back to Lonnie._

_“Isn’t that Catra? The one that tried to fight you?”_

_“Yeah, but she was too weak to even lay a hand on me. She had to have one of her ‘friends’ come in to protect her.”_

_Catra continued to walk by knowing this was just one of Lonnies tricks to get to her. Even with Adoras jacket and protection, she still seemed to fuck with her._

_“I thought she was with perfuma?”_

_Catra knew the answer to that, Adora told her no, many many times, but she still didn’t like how touchy she was with her._

_“Well Adora is a player, so I mean she could have more than one girl at a time.”_

_And as those words left Lonnie's mouth, Catra was up to her pushing her into the wall._

_“What the fuck is up with you? Why can’t you keep your fucking cut up hands to yourself!”_

_Lonnie pushed Catra off of her, glaring at her._

_“Stop spreading shit!”_

_Lonnie gave Catra a once over before a smirk appeared on her face._

_“Don’t mean to burst your bubble but her and perfuma are VERY close to one another.”_

_“Bullshit! You know nothing about them!”_

_Lonnie hasn’t budged and a crowd was forming around them._

_“You got here like what? Six months ago! YOU know nothing about anyone in this school! For all you know, you could just be some fling so she can get another notch under her belt! She can’t POSSIBLY like someone who fucking CUTS herself! Unless Adoras some kind of freak who likes broken girls like you!”_

_That hurt._

_That hurt A LOT._

_Catra gave Lonnie another shove before pushing past the crowd. She knew she was crying and she really didn’t want the crowd to see how that statement had struck a nerve. She didn’t bother to fight Lonnie because what she said seemed right. Yeah, she knew Scorpia and Perfuma were something, but Scorpia didn’t seem to be bothered with perfuma being touchy with people. Scorpia wasn’t any better with personal space but perfuma was something else._

_She typed out a quick message to Scorpia letting her know she wasn’t coming to lunch and made her way to the bathroom. The eyes on her made her feel like a freak show and she needs to get away. She felt her phone vibrate a ton of times but she didn’t bother to look. She wanted to be alone._

_Later that day Adora caught up to her and looked very agitated, but fear overtook her eyes._

_“Where were you? Scorpia said you didn’t want to come to lunch and that something happened?”_

_Catra didn’t want to deal with this, and she did what she knew best. She took off Adoras jacket and ran, ran as fast as she could out the school doors, no bothering to look back. She could hear Adora calling out to her but she couldn’t stop, she just couldn’t. She received many missed calls and text from Adora, many of which she couldn’t bring herself to answer back._

**_~end of flashback~_ **

Catra looked at the shard. She needed this. She really needed this. The shard was dull but it could do some damage. She cleans the kitchen as much as possible, before making her way back to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door sliding down it. She looked towards the tub. The shard still in her left hand. She had this thought many times. To just end it all, be free, just go away and people wouldn’t miss you.

She looked down at her arm, tracing the scars with her finger. Dragging her nail across the newer ones. She looked back at the tub, then back at her arms. This has been the most stressful year she has encountered in her life. She thought the move would be better, help her with her cutting, help her with her anxiety and depression, but it seemed to be ten times worse. Friends didn’t make it better, and having a girlfriend added more stress she didn’t even know was there.

She knows she hasn’t know Adora that long, she practically just meet her, but Catra knew she loved that girl. She knew she couldn’t live without her. She showed Catra more love than she was given in the entirety of her life, but the rumors and negative thoughts were taking over.

“How do I know she even loves me, it’s not like she’s told me anyway.”

Catra lets out a sigh and positions the shard of glass in her hand. She looks down at her thighs. She put the glass against her right thigh and put as much pressure as she could on the piece of glass. She can feel the sharp ends of the glass pierce her skin. She slid the glass across her leg, feeling the skin loosen and come undone. She can feel the blood leak and leave the cut, sliding down her leg and on the bathroom floor. She watches as the cut is formed.

She removes the glass and looks down.

This isn’t enough.

She needs more.

She looks at her other leg and pushes the glass down in a random spot, not caring if it’s even positioned right or even. She slides this one across faster. She doesn’t care anymore. She just needs to feel. Whether it’s pain or something. She needs to feel.

The blood trickles out faster this time. Leaking and covering the floor with more blood than she’s ever seen. She never cuts more than once, and now she’s made two large gashes across her thighs. Blood still leaking from them.

The tension and stress are still there and Catra doesn’t know what to do. Cutting is meant to relieve that. This is not the release her body is craving though.

She hears someone banging on the front door. It startles Catra out of her trance and she looks around. She looks down at the floor once more. Blood covered her thighs and the floor seemed to be more blood than the floor at the moment.

‘Who would even be knocking at this time of night.’

She pulled on her shirt and pants before she made her way towards her room. She didn’t want to deal with whoever was knocking, and it being late at night made it even worse because it could be some serial killer or something. As she was in her room. The banging became more persistent. It was really scaring her but she didn’t know who to call. She didn’t want to call the cops, she had a bad record with them, and if they saw blood on her and the bathroom floor, she’d be rushed to the mental hospital again. She looked at her phone to see twenty miss calls from Adora with another thirty text. One is particularly stood out to her.

Adora my dumbass:

_I know you’re not asleep because you would have at least texted me and I know I’m just worried but I’m coming back now._

She was coming back! Catra couldn’t believe this. She missed Adoras calls and now Adora was so worried about her she was coming back to see if she was ok! Catra could help but feel a warmth blossom in her chest. She heard the banging get louder now. She rushed to the front door and opened it. She felt herself be envelop into a tight hug. She tensed before realizing it was Adora who was hugging her.

“I don’t think you realize how happy I am to see you’re ok.”

She can feel something wetting her shirt. Was Adora crying?!

She pulled away to look at Adoras face. Seeing the tears drop from her baby blue eyes.

She feels Adoras eyes rank down to her blood-covered pants. She quickly looked up to meet Catras eyes. Fresh tears coming out.

“What happened Catra? Why did you do it?”

Catra just looked at Adora. She couldn’t answer her question, instead, she pulled away and went to close the front door. She could feel Adoras stare on her back. Even with the door closed, she couldn’t bring herself to turn around.

SHE made Adora like this. She made her worried that Catra could have done something so stupid that she felt the need to come back to check on her. She called twenty times and left messages and decided to come back and see if she was ok. She heard Adora's approach behind her.

“Where is it?”

Catra didn’t turn around.

“In the bathroom.”

She heard Adora sprint to the bathroom. She heard her gasp and heard a thud. She knew what was happening. She knew Adora was looking at the blood-covered floor, looking at the glass and mess she made when she was trying to find her razor blade.

She finally moved from the door and made her way to the bathroom. She saw Adora kneeling down in front of the bathroom door. She was holding the blood-covered shard of glass that Catra used not moments ago. Without looking up she asked Catra again.

“Why Catra?”

Catra continues to stare at Adoras back. She couldn’t bring herself to move or even talk. Adora stands up, she slowly turns and looks at Catra. She still had the shard of glass in her hand. The thing that hurt Catra though wasn’t Adoras eyes, but to see the blood on her hands. HER blood on ADORAS hands. She finally broke down. She let the tears she’s been holding back out and collapsed on the floor. Adora rushes to her and cradled her. Wiping the never-ending tears from her eyes.

She lifted Catra from the floor and carried her bridal style to her room placing her on the bed. As she begins to pull away, Catra latched onto her. Adora looks down at Catra, seeing her silent plea. She gives a soft smile.

“I’ll be right back, I just need to clean up ok?”

Catra wasn’t letting go, she wanted Adora as close to her as possible and letting go meant she would leave, never come back, disappear from existence. Adora let out a sigh, she placed a soft kiss on Catras lips, not waiting for her to reciprocate.

“I’ll let you kiss me back after I’m done cleaning. I won’t leave your house without a kiss back.”

She smiled down at Catra before pulling away. Even if she wanted Adora to not leave she knew that if Shadow Weaver saw the blood and the mess she made in the bathroom, she would be in even bigger trouble. Catra waited for Adora to clean the bathroom. The longer Adora was gone, the more her anxiety got the best of her. She can hear Adora, so she knows she’s not gone, but she can’t feel her and that’s what she wants. She wants to feel Adora, wants her to hold Catra close, and tell her she’s worthy of her, show Catra that she really loves her.

She heard her bedroom door open and close again. She feels the bed dip and feels strong arms pull her close. She turns and puts her face into Adoras neck. Her smell is always so comforting. She looks up and sees that Adora is in her own world.

‘She’s probably thinking about how to get out of here.’

“Catra,”

Catra snuggles closer to Adora.

“Yeah?”

She heard Adora take a deep breath, she couldn’t deal with this. If Adora was breaking up with her, she didn’t want to hear it. She spoke before Adora could even get her sentence out.

“If you’re breaking up with me just tell me. I bet perfuma would be ecstatic to hear you’re finally free from this hell.”

Adora pulled back to look down as Catra, she didn’t have any emotion on her face which made Catra feel fifty times worse. “I’m not breaking up with you, why do you always say I’m with perfuma, I keep telling you I’m not, yet it seems to not get through to you.”

Catra pushes Adora away from her, glaring at her.

“She’s always all over you, and no matter what you tell me, you seem to enjoy her attention!”

“That’s not true! Catra, trust me! Please trust me! She doesn’t like me that way and I don’t like her that way either! She’s with Scorpia and they make each other happy! YOU make me happy!”

Catra can feel the tears run down her face. Even hearing Adora tell her that she made her happy wasn’t enough. She needed her to prove it, prove that she makes her happy.

“No I don’t, I just bring you down! I ruin you! I make you so stress you feel the need to smoke and I just can’t believe you when you tell me that I make you happy. I never make anyone happy! I hurt people, destroy them, make them hate me!”

“Catra I love you!”

Adora said as tears ran down her face. “Prove it! Prove that you love me!”

——————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora looked her in the eyes before dragging her into a deep kiss. Catra drove herself closer not wanting to keep any space between them. She put her hand on the back of Adoras head and loosen the ponytail dragging her nails through Adoras hair. Adora moaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arm around Catras waist, going down to knead her thighs.

The kiss got progressively deeper. Mouths uncoordinated and messy. Catra pulled on Adoras bottom lip causing her to let out a deep groan, she knew from the many make-out sessions they would have that Adora loved when she would use her sharp canines to bite and tease her, silently egging her on, pleading for her to let go and have her. She felt Adoras hand travel back up and tighten around her waist making her stomach twist. They never did anything more than kiss and make-out and Catra had voiced her frustrations. Adora was too nervous, saying how she didn’t want to rush things and how she didn’t want to hurt her. Catra would tell her that it’s okay and that she would be fine, but Adora was still apprehensive about it. That made her feel like Adora didn’t like her the way she liked Adora, but now that it was happening, she can feel all the desperation in Adora. Feeling her hand trail up and down her sides. It would trail from her side down to her thighs and just the feel of that sent a powerful strike to her core.

She felt Adora lick her bottom lip, asking to be invited in. Catra accepted and opened her mouth slightly. She felt their tongue battle for dominance, swirling around each other and pushing into each other’s mouths, exploring what they had to offer. She felt Adora shift and move to be above her. She feels her straddle her hips and places both of her hands on either side of Catras head. She trails her kisses down Catras jaw all the way to her ear.

“You’re so beautiful Catra.”

Catra can feel Adoras hot breath on her ear lobe. It sent a chill down her spine. She tilts her head back exposing her neck. Showing Adora where she wants her lips. Adora takes the request and lowers her head into the crook of Catras neck. She leaves a light kiss on her neck, trailing down until she stops at where her neck meets her collar bone. She places another kiss there before opening her mouth wider and lightly biting down. Catra let out a loud moan thrusting her hips. Adora lifts her head to look down at Catra, making sure she didn’t hurt her. She sees half-lidded eyes looking back at her, blushing and looking quite embarrassed. Catra makes a move to turn her head but Adora stops her by placing her hand lightly on Catras cheek, forcing Catra to look at her in the eyes.

“Did that feel good?”

Catra nodded her head, her blush getting deeper on her face. Adora nods before going to the other side of her neck, repeating the same actions she did before. Once she got to the same spot she had on the other side she bit down again, a little harder than last time. She got the same reaction from Catra except this time she felt her hands tangle in her hair pushing her down closer to her neck.

Even though what Adora was doing felt great, she needed more. She pushed on Adoras head, silently asking her to go lower. She felt Adora lift her head, looking down at her.

“Are you sure you want to do this Catra? I mean I would love to continue but I need to know if this is really you and not your emotions.”

Catra looked up at Adora. She knows her emotions play a big part in this, but she also wants Adora, wants to feel her, wants to be close to her, wants her to have all of her. She sits up slightly causing Adora to sit up as well. She pulls her shirt off and tosses it across the room. She looks back at Adora and pulls her back down on top of her. She kissed her cheek and moved down to Adoras ear. Once there she lets out a deep breath feeling Adora shiver on top of her.

“I want you, Adora, I want you so bad that it hurts to not feel you close to me.”

She licks Adoras ear lobe taking it into her mouth and slightly biting down on it. She heard Adora let out a shaky breath and feels her push her down into the bed. She can feel Adoras hands all over her body. Touching and roaming around her. She can feel Adora back on her neck leaving open kisses and leaving bite marks all on her, marking her, letting her know that she loves her and that she’s hers for good.

Catra wraps her arms around Adoras neck, leaning up into her kisses, purposefully moaning right into her ear. It eggs her on and Catra knows it. She wanted Adora so bad and now she’s getting her. She knots her fingers into Adoras hair, pulling and tugging on it. She can feel the vibrations of Adoras moans on her neck, which causes her to moan. She needs more.

She pushes Adoras head, telling her to go lower. Adora complies and lowers her open mouth kisses down into Catras sternum. One of Adoras hands makes their way up Catras body, slowly ranking her blunt nails on Catras skin, causing it to form goosebumps under her touch. She can feel Catra lean up into her touch bucking her hips into Adora letting out a small whimper. Adora giggles into Catras chest, repeating the action.

Adora lifts her head, looking into Catras eyes, making sure everything was ok. She saw Catra with her eyes closed and mouth open. Seeing her swollen lips and the red marks she left on her neck. She can see Catra panting and her chest heaving. She loved to see the work she did, it fueled her it made her seem powerful in her own way knowing she can make Catra like this. She took off her own shirt, tossing it behind her. She was about to take off her sports bra before she felt nails ranking down her stomach. She twitched into the touch bucking her hips down into Catra below her. She looked down and saw Catra looking up at her, face flush from seeing her reaction. Adora smirked before shifting her position. She moved her legs in between Catras letting her wrap her legs around her waist. She can feel Catra grind into her leaning up and kissing her neck. Leaving her own marks. Adora groaned on top of her rocking her hips to give Catra even more leverage. She feels Catra moan below her bucking her hips. She bit into Adoras neck harder than she meant to and before she could leave her neck to apologize she felt Adora thrust into her hips letting out a loud moan of her own. The thrust hit her clit, causing her to throw her head back into the pillow below her, moaning with Adora. Adora looked down at her with newfound intensity. Catra has never seen Adora give that look and she felt her underwear grow wetter with her just looking at her like that. She felt Adora shift on top of her again going to her chest.

“Catra, look at me.”

Catra looked down at Adora. She saw her hovering just above her right nipple. She made eye contact as she descended down onto one of her nipples. First kissing it before opening her mouth and closing it around the areola. Catra let out the loudest moan. Her hands grip into Adoras biceps arching under her, thrusting her chest closer to her mouth. Adora licked and sucked on her nipple. She can feel Catra continue to grind down into her.

Adora had an idea. She experimentally thrusted her hips forward, making sure she connected with Catra as she did. She felt Catra buck her hips to meet Adoras thrust, throwing her head back into the pillow again. Adora loved this reaction. She continued to thrust her hips into Catra while still licking and sucking on her nipple. She can feel herself becoming wetter hearing Catra moan below her. She felt hands on her head pushing on it. She lifted her head and looked up. Catra had opened her eyes, mouth still opens taking in shallow breaths.

“A-Adora, go l-lower p-please.”

She didn’t know until now that hearing Catra so worked up would make her so wet. She loved to hear her beg considering she rarely does. She always seemed to call the shot and be in control when they made out, but now seeing her all worked up made Adora want her even more.

She complied and continued her kisses down Catras stomach. She stopped when she felt lines on her lips. She looked down and saw scars lining up Catras stomach, some small, others large. She looked up and saw Catra looking down at her. She brought her hands down to cover herself, not want Adora to see her anymore. Adora smiled before removing her hands and moving them away. She continued her kissing down her stomach each kiss having different praise with it.

“You’re so beautiful Catra.”

Kiss

“I love your body.”

Kiss

“I love to see you so open for me.”

Kiss

“I love how soft your skin is.”

Kiss

“I love how beautiful and perfect you are.”

Kiss

“You make me so wet just looking at you.”

Kiss

Catra didn’t know how to react, so she just let Adora continue until she felt her at the waistband of her pants. She felt Adora look up at her, asking if it was ok. She nodded her head and felt her pajama pants be lowered down her legs. Once they were off, she knew Adora was looking at the cuts she made earlier. She can feel Adora leave her bed. Not knowing what was happening she closed her legs and looked up, expecting to see Adora putting her shirt back on and ready to leave. Instead, she sees her taking off her shoes and socks, her pants followed as well.

Adora was now left in her black sports bra and grey boy shorts. Catra can see all of her. She trailed her eyes down Adoras body, admiring all she had to offer. Her bulging biceps shined with sweat, her abs flexing at she picked her stuff off the floor and placed them neatly on the Catras dirty clothes hamper. She can see her thick muscular thighs and calf’s as Adora walked back to her. She can even see a dark patch of wetness in between Adoras legs on her underwear. Catras eyes widen, this was turning Adora on just as much as it was turning her on. As Adora was coming back she lowered her head.

She felt the bed dip below her. She can feel Adora spread her legs open, looking down she sees Adora settling herself down in between her spread legs, placing her hands on each of Catras thighs. She quickly averts her eyes when she sees Adora look up at her.

“Catra, look at me.”

She can hear the command in her voice. She wasn’t sure if it was meant to sound so commanding but it made her shiver. She looked down to meet Adoras stare. She watches as Adora kisses her inner thigh, kissing and licking her scars and cuts not seeming to be bothered by them. She does the same to the other thigh, kissing her scars and cuts. As she gets closer to Catra core, she can feel Catra arch into her, asking her to move her mouth there, but instead moves back down her thigh.

It frustrated Catra, Adora was teasing her and each time she thought her prayers would be answered, Adora moved away. She clenched her teeth and spoke.

“Adora, stop teasing, and get it over with!”

She can feel Adora chuckle into her thigh. She moved back down her thighs this time finally finishing her journey where Catra wanted the most. Adora kisses Catra through her underwear, feeling her buck into the kiss letting out a low groan. She licked from her opening to her clothed clit, tasting her slick through her underwear. She can feel Catra bucking into her mouth, asking for more.

She finally relented her teasing and shifts so she can remove Catras underwear. She feels Catra lift her hips and she removes the final piece of clothing left on her body. She settles back down in between Catras thighs. She kissed her way down slowing her movements as she got closer to Catras labia. Before she finally let Catra have some release, she wanted to see her, let her see who was doing it to her.

“Catra, look at me, look at me as I make you feel good.”

Catra shivered and let out a shuttered sigh. She looked down to see Adora staring right at her in between her thighs. She sees her lowering her head, still making eye contact as she opens her mouth and lets her tongue fall out, licking into her. Catra lets her head fall as she draws out a deep moan. She can feel Adora licking and sucking on her lips, purposely avoiding where she needed it most. Catra grabbed Adoras head trying to guide her up to where she wanted it.

Adora finally obliged and closed her mouth around Catras clit. Catra thrusted her hips into Adoras mouth, tightening her grip onto her hair. She can feel Adora moan below her while tongue swirled and flicked across her clit. She felt Adoras hands tightened around her thighs to keep her steady as she continued her assault on her clit.

Catra can feel her stomach tighten, she was so close, and it seemed Adora knew considering she started to suck harder on her clit. Catra felt Adora remove one of her hands for her thigh. She was going to look down and see why before she felt a finger gentle worm its way inside her and bend, making a come here gesture against her walls. That’s when Catra knew she was spent, she arched her back and came undone, closing her legs and squishing Adoras head. Adora keeps going though, not slowing down even when Catra pulled on her hair and thrashed around tightening her legs around her head.

She finally stopped when she felt Catra lower her self on the bed and unclenched her legs. She left light kisses on Catras thighs, licking and sometimes lightly biting. She felt Catra shiver below her. She made her way up and was pulled into a kiss. She kissed back, letting Catra settle down again. She lifts her head to look down at her.

“I love you Catra, I hope you know that now.”

Catra kisses her again before quickly flipping their position startling Adora. She made her way up to her ear.

“I love you too, now let me show you how much.”

Adora shivered before pulling Catra back down into a kiss.

——————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Adora came down from her high, Catra crawled back up her body, leaving kisses as she finally made her way back up. She collapsed on top of Adora and felt Adora wrap her arms around her, rubbing up and down her back.

“That was great.”

Catra looked down at Adora, smiling as she saw Adora with the same smile on her face.

“Yeah, it was.”

She snuggled closer as they fell into a comfortable silence. Then the thoughts appeared again.

‘She’s just trying to get another notch in her belt.’

Catra spoke, breaking the silence.

“Am I just another notch under your belt Adora?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m just some broken soul you can tell your friends you fucked right?”

Adora shifted, she turned her body forcing Catras side back onto the bed. She looked Catra in the eyes.

“No, why would you even think that?”

Catra can see the frown growing on her face. She doesn’t want to make Adora upset, but her negative thoughts took over.

“Lonnie said you were just trying to get into my pants so you can say you fucked someone as messed up as me.”

Adora looked at her. Her frown deepened as she heard the words fall from her lips.

“Fuck Lonnie.”

Catra looked at her surprised. She wasn’t expecting something like that.

“She’s been spreading shit about me since I joined the baseball team. When I was voted captain, she was so upset she basically almost sabotage the game. I voted to kick her and the rest of the squad agreed. She had her jacket taken and she’s been pissed at me since. Spreading rumors about how I fucked half the school when I barely knew anyone.”

Catra knew Lonnie was jealous of something, she just didn’t know it was Adoras reputation.

“If I was you, I wouldn’t believe whatever she says. I’m guessing she’s the one that made you think I was with perfuma.”

Catra gave a soft nod. She knew she was wrong but she didn’t know what else to think. She felt Adora tangle their bodies together, resting her forehead against Catras.

“Well, Lonnie is a jealous big head who’s mad that she doesn’t have anyone to love her. She’s jealous that I love you.”

She feels Adora pepper kisses on her face. She pushes her away half-heartily, laughing as she feels Adora pushing into her hands, trying to kiss her again. Adora finally stops and settles down. Looking at Catra in her eyes, seeing her eyes start to slightly close, trying to not let sleep overtake her. She lightly kisses Catras lips once more before whispering to her.

“You should get some sleep, I promise to be here until morning. I won’t leave you and I love you more than you could ever think.”

She kisses Catra once more before watching her close her eyes and fall asleep in her arms. Adora stroke her hand through Catras hair, hearing her breathing even out and fall into a deep sleep. She shifts so she was facing away from the door, she lifted the sheet from underneath themselves and proceeds to cover both her and Catra. She makes sure she’s well enough hidden just in case her mom wants to come in and see what Catra was up to. She felt sleep overtake her and closed her eyes. Catra shifting behind her and cradling as close she can to Adoras back, wrapping her arms around her waist.

The release she was craving finally came and now she can sleep knowing Adora was right by her side no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter should be out most likely on Saturday, but I wouldn't get your hopes up (Sorry).


	17. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra meets up with the mystery person to find more information about Huntara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter for this story.
> 
> Notes:  
> So honest with you guys, I'm kinda losing inspiration to write this story ad it kinda sucks. I feel like the last chapter was so good, but this chapter was so hard to write because I put myself on this time crunch I knew I wouldn't be able to compete with. I put myself under so much stress that I feel like this chapter was rushed. I wasn't going to upload it but I told you guys I would upload at least something. You guys have been so patient with me and I wanted to have something that could at least comfort you. No, I'm not abandoning this story!!!!! I will be back soon. probably a week or so from now tbh.
> 
> It probably will happen sooner than later. Sorry for such the sucky chapter and ill be sure to have the next chapter be better. 
> 
> Well that being said, please let me know of any critique and suggestions you have for me and it should be used in future chapters. Thank you so much and...ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!

chapter 17- The meeting

The next morning came around with a calm atmosphere around it. Catra woke up in more warmth than her blanket usually gave off. She opens her eyes to see blond hair blocking her vision. At first, it was comforting until she realized she was at home, in her own bed. She quickly sat up before wincing. She reminds herself to not sit up too fast and look down to see Adoras naked back towards her. She frowned before smiling than frowning again. She checked her phone to see it was only four in the morning. She didn’t have to wake up for another two hours but Shadow Weaver would be home soon so she needed to get Adora up and out the house. She tried shaking her awake but it seems like she was a deep sleeper.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’

She tried to shake her again, a little harder this time.

“Adora.”

“Hmm?”

“You have to get out before my mom comes home.”

Catra didn’t receive a response after that. She tried to shake Adora again but she didn’t budge.

“Come on Adora! I can’t risk her catching someone in the house! Especially in my room!”

Adora still didn’t respond and Catra was getting anxious. This time she resorted to one thing. She leaned down and kissed Adora on her shoulder which got the response of a shudder. She smirked before doing again, and again, and again.

“Stop swiftwind, I’ll take you out later.”

Catra stares down with confusion until she heard the sound of the front door unlocking. She panicked and flipped Adora onto her back. She grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her causing Adora to jolt up with widening eyes.

“What the heck Catra!”

“My moms here, you have to hide!”

Both of them heard the front door close and footsteps walking towards her room. Adora shot out of the bed and grabbed her clothes and scrambled to put them on. She only had the chance to put on her sports bra and underwear before the door opened. She froze like a deer in headlights, not even bothering to turn around and look at the door.

“So, you decided to have company over without my permission?”

Catra pulled the sheets further up her chest and just stared at Shadow Weaver with widen eyes.

“N-no she-“

“ _Do not_ lie to me, child.”

Adora straightened herself up, finally facing the door. Shadow Weaver turned towards her, eyes holding something that didn’t correspond with the words coming out.

“You, please leave this house as soon as,”

She looked Adora up and down

“You’re decent, and as for you.”

She points to Catra

“If this _ever_ occurs again, just know I _won’t_ hold back, and we’re going to talk about this when you get home later today.”

The door shut leaving Adora and Catra to their own thoughts. Adora turned around to see Catra with widen eyes, shivering in her bed. She walked over to her just for her to pull back.

“Adora, I think it’s best if you go home.”

Catra cand see Adora questioning her before moving back and continuing to get dressed again. Once she was finished she turned back around.

“Do you still want me to pick you up later, or no?”

“I’ll let you know.”

Adora frowned but nonetheless lean over the bed to place a kiss on top of Catras head. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Catra stared at the door before getting up and grabbing some clothes. Today was the meeting, she couldn’t get upset now.

‘Get yourself together, you need to make a good impression on them.’

Catra didn’t bother to go back to sleep. She decided to get her clothes for the day and get ready. It was still very early but since she had nothing better to do she decided to rehearse the questions she would ask.

‘I mean, why would someone even defend her! She thinks that hanging out with someone would get her some!’

The question planning wasn’t going well and just making Catra more worried about what was to come. She couldn’t bring anyone with her, so if this was a set up she was just a sitting duck. When her alarm to get up did finally ring, she decided to get breakfast. She wasn’t hungry but she needed something to distract her from the nerves of today. She checked to see if Shadow Weaver was near before making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed some pop tarts and put them in the toaster before going to the fridge for some milk, as she was getting a cup from the cupboard she heard Shadow Weaver speak.

“I don’t know what you and your friend were doing but I found one of my plates broken and in the garbage.”

Catra didn’t turn around. She heard her pop-tarts pop-up and made her way towards the toaster, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

“She accidentally dropped it while helping me clean the dishes.”

Shadow Weaver didn’t answer until she was right behind Catra.

“You know you can’t lie to me child, I know what you did.”

Catra froze, she can feel herself becoming light-headed.

“I saw the razor under the sink, I saw the paper towels covered in blood in the trash can, I saw or more heard of your little shenanigans that you and your friend were doing. The more you lie to me, the worse the punishment gets.”

Catra turned around with tears in her eyes. She couldn’t go back! Not when something else was happening!

“P-please, don’t send me back, I promise to never do it again!”

Shadow Weaver just had a smirk on her face.

“ I’m not sending you back dear, it seems like even when I send you, you don’t learn a single thing. I will punish you when you get back, now... have a nice day Catra.”

After that, Shadow Weaver left. Catra didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to come back home and now she has something else to stress about other than the meeting. She didn’t have the stomach to eat her food and decided to just throw it out. She went back to her room. She looked at her phone to see two notifications.

Adora my dumbass:

_Hey Catra, I know you said you’d let me know if you wanted a ride..._

Adora my dumbass:

_I’m kinda already on my way 😅_

Catra just frowned at her phone. It’s not like she didn’t want Adora to come to get her, but she didn’t want Shadow Weaver seeing her get into her car right after she was kicked out of the house.

Catra:

_Just park a block away, and I’ll meet you there._

She checked the next notification to see it was the mystery person.

Unknown:

_Hey kitten, ready for this little thing to go down?_

Unknown:

_Can’t keep me waiting hun._

Catra stares down at her phone. This is it. Today’s the day she gets to get an upper hand once in her life.

Catra:

_Yeah, we’re still doing this! I do have one question though._

As Catra waited for her response, she finished getting ready but putting on some socks and shoes and grabbing her keys. She heard her phone vibrate as she was grabbing her bag.

Unknown:

_What is it? Catra: Is anyone else going to be there? I feel kinda skittish if I can’t have anyone and you have someone._

Unknown:

_Nope! nobody but you and me._

Unknown:

_As long as you show up without anyone, I won’t show up with anyone._

Catra was going to respond until she received a text from Adora.

Adora my dumbass:

_I’m around the corner on 168th street. ❤️_

Catra smiled down and made her way to the front door. She locked it and walked down the street. She spotted Glimmers car and got in.

“So I’m going to take a wild guess and say that your mom's pissed at us huh?”

“You could say that.”

“I didn’t get you in too much trouble did I?”

_“I will punish you when you get back”_

Catra shivered at the memory.

“I won’t know until I get home apparently.”

Adora and Glimmer gave each other a look before starting the car and driving to school.

———————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch couldn’t get here and faster. Once the bell rang, Catra made her way to the bleachers. Once there she pulled out her phone and texted the person.

Catra: Yo

Catra: I’m here

Unknown: Under the bleachers dear.

As Catra made her way under the bleachers. She spotted a silhouette sitting and smoking. She got closer and saw that is was the same person who hangs out with Lonnie from time to time. “You’re one of Lonnie's goons aren’t you? I knew this was a setup."

The person threw her a glare before a smirk made its way on their face.

“I’m no goon sweetheart, the names DT. Plus **you** contact **me**. So if you’re here to conduct some business get into it, I don’t have all of lunch to sit here and answer questions.”

“Look I just need to ask some questions about Huntara and I’ll be out of your hair.”

DT pointed to a seat for Catra to settle in. She looked at it apprehensively before going towards it. She didn’t sit down yet.

“Chill out kitten, no need to stress so much. This is between me and you.”

“Last time I heard that I was shipped off to an insane asylum.”

DT just looked at Catra before shrugging their shoulders.

“So... what are some of the questions you have for me?”

“What’s her deal with me? Has anything gone around about me that’s she’s spread?”

“Other than you slitting your wrist, nothing that I know about.”

Catra clenched her fist but continued on.

“Who does she owe? I thought she created her own shit?”

DT looked at Catra with skepticism.

“You think she cooks up drugs in that house? No kitten, she gets it from the crimson waste.”

“Isn’t that the worst part of town? No wonder she’s after me, she practically on a hit list right now.”

“Yup, she sells so we can afford that little house of hers. She has people who she owes and it’s starting to show. She’s losing her control.”

“How do you know this isn’t her idea? She seemed pretty in control last time I was with her.”

“ Huntara is smart, she’s in major debt due to this whole drug cartel, she’s been in debt for a while since she brought that house. She thought if she can get somebody who was gullible enough, no offense, she could pin the blame on them somehow.”

“How does that help me? She put her shit on me and now I have to deal with it!”

“Look I don’t like her as much as the next person. She flaunts money she doesn’t have, then she tries to pin her problems on the people she hangs around with. Your best bet is to just wait it out. There’s a high chance she would do anything.”

“Wouldn’t that make me a sitting ducks? I mean I know I'm already in this for sure but just waiting to see if something happens is bullshit! Her other goons have sent me death threats already!”

“Well, I was one of those goons as you say. It’s mostly for show, well I think it is this time. She is in some serious debt now but I don’t think she would actually lay a hand on you. Especially since you’re dating that blue-eyed jock.”

“I don’t think she cares if I’m dating Adora or not.”

“Well it’s not like she’s come up to you yet, and I haven’t seen her around school all that much, so I think you're fine. I wouldn’t stress on it kitten. The wrinkles are already coming in.”

Catra rolled her eyes. She sees DT check their phone before seeing them stomp out their blunt and get up.

“Well, darling as fun as this was I have to head off.”

“But I’m not done yet! I still have more questions!”

“Look like I’ve said, if she really wanted to do something, she would have already done it. She’s probably already forgotten about this.”

As they grabbed their stuff and made their way from under the bleachers, they turned around and faces Catra.

“Oh! One more thing, you didn’t hear this from me. And if I become involved in this somehow, I won’t hesitate to find any sort of way to get myself out of this. Even if that means ratting you and Huntara out.”

With that, they were gone. Catra just stared down at the grass below. She couldn’t just sit around and wait for Huntara to strike! That was insane! That also meant seeing Adora and her crew go down as well. She couldn’t risk Scorpia going down as well. She was the nicest person to Catra even if Catra wasn’t nice to her back most of the time. She didn’t know what to do but follow DT’s order and wait it out.

Even if that was a suicide mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that ended on a sad note. it does get better for Catra, I promise!!! I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it should be soon. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter in the comments and of any mistakes that I have.


End file.
